The Next Chapter of RWBY: The Third Party
by Codyknight22
Summary: A new third party is now in the world of RWBY. They're confident that they'll survive no matter what and they're only concern is to constantly improve their fighting. And the three main characters of this Order, happen to know a perfect way to do so. If you have read this story before and disliked it because of grammar errors, I have begun to fix those.
1. Chapter 1

The Order, A Third Party

**Okay fair warning this is my first fan fiction, and I don't know how it'll turn out. The first chapter will consist of an introduction to three characters in similar style to the RWBY trailers. I have no idea how this will turn out and I just want to know whether or not anyone would be interested in me continuing this. The basis behind me creating this was that I realized something that bothers me in all series, is that there is no third party. No one who thinks that they'll survive no matter what, or they're just trying to survive. I picked option a, and I want to know what you guys think of my 3 {potentially more} OC's in the story. Also there will be no interaction with the main characters from RWBY until chapter 2 {if it continues}. Let's get started**

**THIS VERSION HAS BEEN EDITED! MOST OF THE GRAMAR MISTAKES SHOULD BE GONE NOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUBY, THE ONLY ORIGINAL THING ARE MY CHARACTERS IN THE RWBY UNIVERSE.**

Two men were standing there. Both in matching black suits and black hats. One had an axe and the other a bat. They were yelling at a man who was strapped to a chair. Judging by their exhaustion it appeared they had been beating him, though to no affect on the hostage. They turned to a man standing in a corner behind them.

"It's no use," said the man with the axe. "He's actually enjoying it. He's crazier than we heard. We're just wasting our time with him. Turn him loose." The man emerged from the shadow and he was wearing a silver suit. He was tall and considerably more muscular then his help.

"Why do I pay for such idiots to help?" Stated the man in the silver suit. "We've seen him as a close affiliate to him. And we need to get to him. I'm going to have to bring in more trained help." These words were said almost insultingly. Then, they heard something they didn't expect, a laugh. A sharp, raspy, laugh that cut through the room. They looked to the man in the chair and he was still laughing. The man in charge approached the mad man with his two hired help flanking him.

"What," he asks, "is so funny?" Finally the man in the chair looks up allowing light to be flushed across him. His clothing choice is odd at best. Bright red and yellow striped hoodie with pants to match. But the most troubling thing about him was his face. His face was pale like all others, but he was smiling, smiling like a mad man. And his eyes, something was off about those. He had one red eye, and one yellow eye that were constantly shifting.

He finally spoke "you wanted to know about him?"

The man in silver's eyes widened, "yes!" He almost yelled, "Yes tell me all you know about him."

"Well I can tell you that approaching him is suicide at best, long and unforgiving torture at worst." Replies the mad man.

"His whereabouts!" Asks the man in silver. "Where is he hiding?!"

The mad man just looks up at him and smiles "When you're disarming a knight," he states. "One must always make sure that they clothes that they wear, are not their own." Instinctively the men back away and pull out their weapons, with the man in silver wielding a club like weapon that appeared to have capabilities of firing rockets {alla batzooka}. When nothing happened they walked away.

"Ehh he was bluffing" said the man with the bat.

"Yeah," agreed the man with the axe. "He's just crazy." But the mad man was waiting for that. His clothing suddenly seems to flip over in multiple spots revealing silver armor with red and yellow stripes almost identical to his clothing. When his hood turned into armor, it shifted into a helmet. What was troubling about his helmet was that the gap in the armor left for the eyes was so dark, that you could see his eyes through the darkness of his eyes. Engraved in his armor was a smile, covering his mouth. On either cheek there was a picture of two clowns with crossed knives behind them. He slips two daggers from one of the many places he kept them on his body and cut his bonds. He then stood up, surprisingly quietly for a man in full armor.

"Hey!" The mad man yells. When the three men turn, the man with the bat calls for backup. The mad man smiles and waits patiently for him to finish. He might as well have a challenge while he was here. Once he had finished, the alarm was raised and armed guards came running down the halls. None of them had anything but bats and axes and the mad man looked disappointed. Not much fun that. He then bends both arms with knives in them to the side and throws the knives as though he had done it a thousand times before, and releases. Both knives hit home and take out the two guards sent to torture him.

He pulls out two more knives and smiles "Okay" he says, "Who wants to play with the Knight of Jacks next?" The guards took that as a cue and rushed him, a foolish mistake that none would be left to regret. As the first two approached him, he slashes both of them and moves out the way quickly stabbing another and throwing his other knife at another. Then with blinding speed he pulls out another knife and stabs another man. He then moves out of the way. The other goons look around and begin to think twice about their decision. This Knight of Jacks has taken out 7 of their allies without them getting in a single swing. He moved with blinding speed, a feat that should been impossible given that he was wearing armor head to toe. But he moved so fast that they didn't realize that 3 more of their men had fallen. Soon none were left. Almost 50 guards lay dead at Jacks' feet. And he just looked up at the man in silver and smiled.

"Fine then," he says. "I'll have to deal with you myself."

"Bring it on boss man!" Replies Jacks. He does, and he charges forward with his club and takes a healthy swing at Jacks. Jacks very easily dodges that attack and takes a swipe at his arm and kicks him away. The man in silver knows that Jacks could have killed him and was leaving him alive for his own enjoyment. Fine then, he thought, time to unveil my last resort. He flips around his club and an opening reveals what Jacks had thought, it doubles as a gun.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW FUNNY MAN?" Screamed the man in silver and he pulls the trigger. Rockets fire out and Jacks easily dodges all of them. But now it's the man in silver's turn to laugh. He pulls the trigger again and once again, Jack's dodges them, but this time the rockets turn around and start speeding towards him. Now Jacks starts running at a blinding pace, right at the man in silver. He realizes what Jacks was doing and he flips around his club to take a swing at Jacks. As he swings, Jacks simply slid underneath his swing. The man in silver turns to run, but it's a futile attempt. The rockets impact and he is thrown across the room. Jacks then walks towards his body and looks at him. He simply laughs and holds his hand up to his helmet.

"Order," states Jacks, "this idiots dealt with. Headed back. He wasn't working for anybody." Jacks turns around, collects his knives that were left inside of dead goons. He flips around his armor back to normal clothing, and revealing that he was still smiling. He then turns and leaves without another word.

**End of Jacks: As I stated before, Jacks is the first of 3 OC's that will be revealed in the intros. So this next intro is apart of the first section, but the second part. Also sorry for the length but I wanted to sat everything I felt necessary. **

It was a dark night at the palace. Did it hold anyone or anything of importance? No, but it held a man with a lot of money and a fear of the potential vengeance that could be taken against him. He was an older man, who was still in excellent shape. He carried a sword and shield at his waist. He seemed to enjoy his luxuries as he was wearing a velvet robe with velvet clothes. On this particular night he was in an argument with his chief of security. A very muscular man who was wearing a red suit.

"I told you, none have come yet," stated the security chief. "None will come. Besides most are back in."

"That only troubles me more," states the old man. "The only one who hasn't joined back yet will look for revenge more than the others."

"What? Just one person? Than there really is no need to double security." Just as he spoke a body fell through glass on the roof as a man with an ice wound in the shape of an arrow came through.

"Why do I even bother?" Stated the head of security. He reaches up to his ear "Code red intruder on the premise. Code red, all hands on deck."

_To the figure on the perched on a hill_

You couldn't see it due to the mask they were wearing, but they were biting their lip. They got greedy and took out the guy on the roof, not realizing the glass ceiling behind them. They picked up their bow and waited for more people to come into view. As two guards came from the building, they switched their dust bow to their signature arrow. They fired off two arrows and both hit their mark taking out the two guards, with a rose left in place of an arrow. Now they decided enough was enough and jumped down from their perch. The pulled their bow apart, causing to change into 2 swords. As they walked towards the palace two guards ran at them and without thinking twice they shifted their swords to counter both attacks and cut them down. More guards tried to stop them, but they just kept going through. It was clear that this person's technique was flawless. The swords that the opposition had were no use as they continued their march to the palace, leaving a trail of body's in their wake. Finally they reached the main room of the palace. There he sat, the man they had waited so long to get to. But then the security chief stepped forward pulling out a wicked looking mace. Wielding it as though he knew how to use it.

"Wait," Cried out the person, shocking the security chief. "I want my armor back. I know you still have it."

"Fine," said the old man. "Over there. Don't attack yet." He still had a belief that all fights should be fair. If they were a one on one fight, with a duel aspect to it.

"You never told me that they were a girl!" Screamed the security chief.

"You have a problem with this?" Inquired the old man

"No. This just made my job easier." When they looked over they saw her armor already on. They had no idea how she changed so fast but it was of little concern for the matter at hand. Her armor was much more elegant than any one else's. Perhaps the strangest thing about her armor was the emblem she bore on her chest. A bundle of roses, knocked in a bow in front of two crossed swords. But the security chief charged forward determine to end this fast. He was too strong for her weak frame to take a full force swing of his mace. As he was approaching he noticed she wasn't moving. This should of concerned him, but it didn't and he kept moving forward. When he brought his mace down where she was, she deflected it. To his surprise, his mace hit the floor next to her and he looked up at the mercy of her. However she doesn't like to play around with her enemies. She quickly brings her sword down and slices across his back. He crumples to the ground, and she moves forward to the man in the chair.

"The former king reduced to a man with grade c help," states the women. "How pathetic."

"I'll have you know they were the best money could by," replied the former king.

"Even worse."

"So now we fight."

"No."

"What?"

"You didn't give me a chance to fight all those years ago. You just kicked me out of the Knights without a second thought. Now I end your life." The former king looks up in surprise as she switched to her bow, pulled back and a dust arrow appeared on the string.

"Before I end this," says the woman. "Say my name. My official title. The one you tried to take away from me."

"The Knight of Beauty. A name that reminded me that you were a woman. A woman knight stands for all that was wrong with the order." Rambles the former king. She's had enough and releases the arrow. The former king just stayed in his chair and accepted his fate. The Knight of Beauty turned around and started to walk away. Time to reclaim my spot amongst the Order of the Knights, she thought.

**End of Beauty: So this one was shorter than Jacks, but I think it gets the point across. With how female dominated RWBY series was I felt it was important to have a female. Given that she was always either clothed or in armor, no description of physical features were necessary. This next section should be the longest one. So hang in.**

The man in the cloak was walking across the rode. He looked up at the bar, shortly revealing his white face and his eyes. They were pure black. He entered the bar and looked for his man. He saw an overweight man in a dirty coat and he was sitting at a table, reading a scroll looking for any news. Such a grotesque person, thought the cloaked man, but he knew that he had the right person. He walked over to him, pulled up a chair, and sat across from this man. To most he was simply known as the Rat. He was who all turned to for information, but he was pricey.

"Hey look at this boys." Stated the man in a thick Italian accent, speaking to the two guards that flanked him. "We got another one looking for information. What are you hear for." The man in the black cloak simply threw down a pouch of dust.

"Ahh but that won't be enough," said the Rat. "See, my new primary employer, who was kind enough to supply me with new guards, takes 50% of my payments so unless you got another pouch you're out of luck."

The cloaked man threw down another dust pouch and finally spoke, "5 people. I was hoping that you could tell me where they are."

"Who are they"

"They're on your scroll now."

The Rat looked at his scroll and stated "I can't help you."

The figure in black gave a cold smile and said "Well that's unfortunate for you." Suddenly, he brought his fist across the face of the Rat and hit the other two guards flanking him. Both were dead on impact, but the Rat was just unconscious. The cloaked figure's gloves changed to metal plated gauntlets under the table. Suddenly his whole wardrobe shifted to pure black armor. As this happened, a sword and shield appeared on both of his arms. On the shield, was an engraved shield with axes on it, and with crossed swords behind it. Suddenly several tables from the bar were emptied as people ran to get out. Leaving only those he intended to fight. The first one came forward to attack with a bat. The black armored figure let him take a healthy swing at his armor, and on contact, the bat shattered. A quick slash of his sword took care of him. Waiting for others to attack, he simply perfectly executed a block and slash technique with such power and speed that there was nothing that the goons could do. He cut all of them down and looked around disappointed. He was hoping for a chance to improve his already almost flawless fighting technique, but it seemed it was not meant to be. Suddenly, a pair of twins approached him. The two boys had staffs that looked like they could do a lot of damage. They aimed them at the black armored man. To their surprise, he just put away his sword and shield. He then reached behind him and pulled something from his back. It was a box shaped item and they thought nothing of it. But then it shifted out into a halberd, a weapons with an axe blade, a spear point, and a pike end. The twins simply popped open their staffs, revealing the dust powers inside of them. They fired and the figure in black dodged the first two shots. However, he knew he would have to retaliate. He charged forward, sliding under the second shots of the twins. With speed that shouldn't of have been achieved when he was wearing full armor he was upon them. He sliced the first twins staff in half with the axe blade. The twin looked down in surprise because his staff was made of pure metal, and it would take a sharp edge and a strong man to break it. He tried to fight back, but the black armored man brought the pike blade around into the twins back. The second twin then charged, but was cut off quickly by a quick thrust of this man's spear. After he collapsed the black armored figured turned around to see three men. Where were they when I was fighting these idiots, he thought. But they all had batzookas. And all of them pointed at him.

"Give up," the first muscle bound figure said. "You can't win this fight." In reply he put away his halberd. Before they could put down their batzookas, he reached down and pulled a morning star off of his leg, a spiked ball at the end of a chain. They looked in surprise and fired their batzookas. Calmly he smashed his flail on the ground, causing a wall of red energy to come up from the spot he hit. This wall stopped all of the rockets in their path. They all decided it would be best to change to bats. They then charged at him, and he started swinging his morning star in circle over his head, anticipating the attack. As the first brute swung at him, the black armored figure swung his morning star, meeting the bat head on. His superior strength, momentum, and speed, caused the bat to just snap in half and the morning star met the first brute head on ending his fight. The other two looked in surprise and as one continued the fight, the other simply backed up and readied his rockets. The second brute swung and this time, in a series of events to fast for the others to process, the black armored figure brought the hilt of his morning start to the temple of the brute and then side stepped and brought the spiked ball of his morning start on the back of the second brute. He turned to see the third brute ready to fire, but didn't give him the chance. He swung his morning star again and this time a line of red dust came from the swing making contact with the brute on the other side of the room. His fight had also ended. He looked around again satisfied with his handy work. But then from the back he could hear a van pull up and a group of people entered. It was clear that they were more skilled than the help he had faced before. Good, he thought, a potential challenge. They all had on black suits, with various weapons. Including swords, clubs, maces, and axes. The black armored man put away his morning star and smiled under his helmet. He pulled out two axes very quickly and threw them across the room hitting not two, but four people with the hilt of the axes knocking out two of them and the blades dealing with the other two. He then pulled out two more axes and charged them with blinding speed. Before most of them had a chance to even try and defend against him, he killed all of them. He looked down disappointed that they weren't as good as he had hopped. Suddenly the door opened again and more of the guards that he had initially faced. He simply had enough of this foolishness and he pulled out his shield again, put instead of using it he pulled out a bow and quicker than he should have been able to, he knocked and fired enough arrows to kill all but two of the goons. The two remaining goons tried to run away, but he reached down to his ankles and pulled out two daggers and threw them across the room. Now there were no more pests to deal with. He walked towards the only one left alive, the Rat.

The Rat regained consciousness and looked at him and said "So you must be the famed Black Knight. I guess you've come to kill me."

"No." Stated the Black Knight. "I need info from you, you worthless slime." The both held eye contact for a minute. Then they started to laugh.

"Good to see you again Rat." Said the Black Knight

"Same, Black." Replied the Rat.

"Who are your new friends?"

"One of the people that you asked if I knew about employed me. He made sure that security was his. That's why I had to lie. But I can honestly tell you I have no idea where he is right now. The other four are another story."

"That's fine. I don't want Roman Torchwick as much as I want the other four."

"Well there's one problem. It's a race."

"Excuse me?"

"Torchwick wants the other four, but for a very different reason than you. He wants to employ them if at all possible."

"Then I can kill 5 birds with one stone."

"But I can help you find them. Torchwick has security check points set up around the city specifically targeting the spots where they patrol. I would take one out and meet them there. I'll send you locations as soon as I can."

"Thank you as always Rat. I'm keeping the other dust pouch, however this one's all yours." Says the Black Knight, as he leaves one dust pouch on the table. "Now if you don't mind I must return to my duties as King's Hand a the Order of the Knights. Jacks should be back by now as well. Any word on the whereabouts of Beauty?" He was standing up to leave now.

"No" Replied the Rat. "She has become a ghost. I can't find her anywhere." At this moment the Black Knight shifts back to his cloak and other clothing and the Rat can see the disappointment on his face.

"You will be hearing from me soon Rat," says the Black Knight.

"As you will hear from me soon," says the Rat. As the Black Knight walked away he intentionally left a scroll on the table. On that scroll was a picture of Roman Torchwick and then letters of the 4 that he couldn't find pictures for. RWBY remained on the table, and it was his full intention to fight them to improve his skill.

**End of the Black Knight: Woo that's done with. Sorry again for the length. I realize that I never gave setting for this story, this is when everyone but Ruby is 20, and Ruby is 18. So 3 years in the future. So what do you think and does anyone want to see how this plays out? Reply and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Order Ch. 2

**EDITED**

**Okay So I now realize the importance that a once over would of have been helpful in my last chapter and I made a lot of stupid writing errors. But whatever it is what it is so this will be chapter 2 of it. Also no Jacks or Beauty yet. Chapter's 2 and 3 will be when they're introduced again. The second part of the Order of the Knights fanfic.**

_And you're sure that this is the right checkpoint?_

_As sure as I've ever been about anything._

_Okay, I'll trust you then. But be warned as to whom the first person is that I'll visit if this trip is wasted._

_No need to be so testy._

The black-cloaked man looked down upon his pray as he put away his scroll. The Rat was always correct so the threat was unnecessary, but it got his head in the right place. He then very quickly shifted his current wardrobe into pure black armor. He pulled out a shield, and then very quickly pulled a bow from the center of the shield. He looked upon the enemy's outpost. If what he had heard was true, they didn't stand a chance against the four he was waiting for. He waited for the time to pass. At the point of an hour, there was still no sight of his targets, and he grew tired of waiting. Putting away his bow, he kept the shield out and pulled out his sword. He jumped down into the middle of the checkpoint, which many would view as suicide.

"Clear out if you value your lives," he said. "I've had enough of my time wasted today." One of the guards looked at him and started laughing. Like all of the others, he was wearing a black suit, with a red tie, and a black hat.

"Like we're supposed to feel threatened," he replied. "There's one of you and at least 50 of us. You better clear out." The black armored man looked up and smiled.

"Have you heard of the Black Knight?" He asked

"Umm, no" the guard replied. "Should I of have?"

"Probably. But that's of no matter. I'll enjoy this even more now." Understanding flashed through the guard's eyes as he charged forward and pulled out his axe. He never got in a swing.

The Black Knight looked at the others and asked "Okay. Who wants to play now?" The other men looked at each other, and charged forward.

_Several blocks away_

"Uggggghhhh I hate patrol."

"Stop complaining Weiss, it could be worse."

"How could it be worse Ruby? Nothing ever happens on Patrol."

"Why must you two always argue?"

"Stay out of this Yang!"

"Don't get involved, they'll just ignore you."

"I have to do something Blake." Yes there they were. The famed team RWBY, on patrol around the dust shops.

"Well we could be stuck around the school."

"At least then we could talk to people."

"Why are you always so negative."

"Because I have-" Weiss's argument was suddenly cut short by the sound of gunfire, just a few blocks away.

"What was that?" Asked Blake.

"I don't know. It sounded like gunfire." Replied Yang.

Turning to them both Ruby said "We should probably go check it out." They ran to get the point where gunfire was heard and saw nothing, well they saw the remains of something. There was nothing but bodies of what they knew to be henchmen for Roman Torchwick, and a man in a black cloak standing there.

"What happened over here?" Asked Ruby. The cloaked man looked up as though surprised to see them talk to him.

"They got in my way," he said.

"You mean you took all of them out? Alone?"

"Yes. I don't take kindly to people getting in my way. I suggest you don't do the same."

"Well what's your name at least." Surprising Ruby, he just starts to laugh. It's a cold and menacing sound.

"Names are only of importance to fools and people hunting. I do not want you to know my name, but I want you to get the hell out of my way." His voice rose at the end of his sentence. It wasn't yelling, but it didn't sound like he was someone to be crossed. Suddenly Yang girl put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Come on Ruby, I don't think he's someone to cross."

"You're right Yang. Let's go." Without warning the cloaked figure turned around, revealing his eyes. His pupils were black, dangerous, but wise.

"Wait!" He said with such force that they all stopped. "What did you just call each other?"

"Um, um, um I said Yang. And she called me Ruby." Replied Ruby. The cloaked figure analyzed both of them.

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Are you Weiss Schnee and are you Blake Belladonna?" As saying this he turned to Blake and Weiss. Both of them put a hand on their weapons.

"Yes. Those are our names" Replied Blake.

His laugh erupted again. "Then this trip wasn't wasted. I'm simply known as the Black Knight. I mean you no ill will, I simply seek a duel with all of you, one at a time." After he finished he looked at them for any takers. The other three turned to Ruby looking for her to speak as their leader.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." As Ruby said this she pulled out Crescent Rose, her famed scythe. She became puzzled when she saw him just admiring the scythe.

"Well where's your weapon?" Inquired Ruby.

Looking up he said "Sorry I'm just making sure that your weapon is indeed everything I heard it was. Now time to unveil my surprise." Saying this his, cloak began to shift, and suddenly before they even had time to process what was going on, he was covered head to toe in pure black knights armor.

"Well at least that explains his name," says Yang. The other three backed up giving them room to fight without getting in the way. Then again, with Ruby it's hard to tell how much is enough.

The Black Knight looked at her and began "So you have Crescent Rose, a scythe that doubles as a sniper riffle. Luckily, I have a weapon that can match that." Reaching behind him, the Black Knight pulled out a box design, similar to how Ruby stored Crescent Rose, and it started to unfold. Revealing a ferocious looking Halberd.

"I call it the Tools of Death." Said the Black Knight. "An axe side for cutting, a pike for penetrating, and a spear end for reach. Now before we begin I must tell you that I believe this fight will be one sided, but what I cannot yet decree as to whose advantage." After he finished saying that, Ruby lunged at him with blinding speed, this partially due to the shot she fired with Rose. Just before she made contact she realized that the Black Knight was no longer there. She quickly looked around and saw him standing behind her with the Tools of Death behind his back.

"So it'll be in my favor then. Disappointing." Ruby quickly made an adjustment to account for his speed and approached him a little more slowly, waiting for him to make a move. But she grew impatient and attacked again. To counter this, the Black Knight quickly moved to the side and hooked his pike end on the black of Crescent Rose. Throwing it from her grasp, and throwing her to the ground. Ruby got up and looked at the Black Knight. Confused as to how he just did that.

"Now Ruby," he said. "I wish to inform that by Knight's rules, I have disarmed you. So I have won the duel. But I understand you don't know that so-" before he could get in another word Ruby lunged forward and took a healthy swing at him. Moving out of the way and swinging right back at Ruby connecting with her face. The other looked on in equal parts horror and surprise as their leader came hurling right at them. Blood streaming down her face.

"I was hoping she wouldn't do that." The Black Knight stated. "Okay. So who's next." Weiss for whatever reason, felt the most pain towards what had just happened to their leader and stood up.

"I guess it's my turn to fight you." She said.

"Weiss are you sure?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah. Just watch over her. Make sure she's okay." The Black Knight grinned at her, and she could feel his gaze on her as she pulled out Myrtenaster.

"A sword." He said. "A weapon with the ability to get inside the reach of mine. Unfortunately for you, I have many skills." As he's talking he puts away the Tools of Death and pulls out a sword and shield.

"The classic combination of defense and offense. So I just say DO. Let us begin Weiss." Weiss got into a proper fighting stance and was surprised when she heard him laughing.

"So you're stuck in your trained ways. This will be faster than I thought." Weiss was infuriated by this comment and raised her sword and flew forward at him. He waited for her and timed the raising of his shield to perfection. Lifting up her sword, he slammed his sword's hilt into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and then before she has time to do anything, he slammed his shield into the side of her head. Sending her through the air and she landed right next to Ruby. Blood was visible in her snow white hair.

"Well this is considerably easier than I thought." The Black Knight said. "Who's next?" Both Blake and Yang were visibly shaken. First their leader was taken down, now the only one of them who had received years of formal one on one training. They had no idea that he would be that good. But Blake took the road that she thought necessary.

She turned to her former partner and said "Take care of your sister and Weiss. I'll deal with him."

Yang looked at the faunus and asked "Are you sure?"

Blake looked at her and said "No. But I figured that you need time with your sister. Take care of them." Blake said this as though she knew she was going to suffer a similar fate as Ruby and Weiss. They had confirmed that neither were dead, just unconscious.

As Blake stepped into the ring, the Black Knight analyzing her. "Took you long enough to decide." He said. Blake just stepped across from him and pulled out Gambol Shroud.

This time the Black Knight seemed more curious than menacing. "Gambol Shroud. I don't have an exact match for that as I did with the other two. But I do have this." He pulled out a morning star. "A morning star. As apposed to that name, I refer to it as the Knight Star. Let's begin." As they were about to start Yang was surprised to see Ruby wake up.

"Uhh what happened?" Asked Ruby. But before Yang could answer she saw Weiss right next to her, and Blake gearing up to fight the Black Knight. She put the pieces together and had no power to do anything put watch. In the fight Blake had changed the shroud to a form where she could utilize it's ribbon. Throwing that the Black Knight he easily stepped away. But the hook back caught him a little off guard and he had to deflect the blade with his Knight Star. Formulating a quick solution he waited for her next move. Blake opted to stick with her best bet and threw the shroud forward again. Hoping to hit him. Grabbing the mace end of his weapon, the Black Knight wrapped the ribbon in his chain and yanked it backwards. He was so strong that Blake had no choice but to come close to him. Face to face for a moment. Blake knew that she was staring down her fate. The Black Knight swung the handle of the Knight Star into Blake's temple. She came within inches of Weiss. Ruby looked horrified as this was the first battle that she had seen. How could he of have done this? Ruby looked at Blake and noticed the blood on her head and checked to make sure she was alive. Yang figured she would be due to the fact that Ruby and Weiss had been left alive. She looked down at her sister, and smiled sadly. She didn't want to leave her there, when she looked ready to break down.

Yang just looked at her and said "Well now it's my turn." Ruby didn't want her to go. But she had no choice. As Yang approached the Black Knight she readied her Ember Celica to battle. The Black Knight looked at her and even though you couldn't see his face, you could tell he was searching for an answer.

"Well then Yang," he started. "I don't have a match for your Celica. But I do have these." He says as he pulls out two axes. "I call them Puissance and Vitesse. Those are french for Strength and Speed. Now it's time." Yang thought over the previous attempts by Ruby, Weiss and Blake. She realized that she had the advantage of range, and there was no evidence that he had any form of range capabilities. So she just open fired at him. This caught him off guard and he chose to run. Yang kept firing and he kept dodging. Yang had run out of shells and hadn't yet laid a hit on him. So she reloaded and shot some more. But this gave the Black Knight time to ready himself. Suddenly, the blades of Puissance and Vitesse started to glow blue. He then started to cut down Yang's shots. Slowly working his way towards Yang. Yang then quickly changed her tactics and got ready for hand-to-hand combat. When he was close enough, she fired, propelling her fist forward to where he was. He quickly dodged and brought hilt of Vitesse into her gut, and the hilt of Puissance into her temple. Ruby viewed horrified as her older sister landed just a few feet from her. Blood running into her hair, the hair she so cherished.

"Well I wish I could say that was fun," stated the Black Knight. "But I would be lying. You provided no challenge and I'm severely disappointed. I suggest that you watch over them. Call for backup to wait for them to wake up. It'll be a while. If you don't mind I have other matters to attend to. You won't be forgetting me anytime soon Ruby Rose." With that he turned and started to run. Ruby quickly reached for her scroll and called the first name she saw. JNPR.

"Hello this is Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR. How may I be of assistance today?" Normally this always put Ruby in a good mood, but today she felt nothing towards it.

"Jaune!" Replied Ruby urgently. Hearing the urgency in her voice that got Jaune worried.

"Ruby what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Jaune just get over here fast! I need help!"

"We're on our way." With this Jaune hung up and was there in just a few minutes. He looked at Ruby and looked at the others. Pyrrha was the first to speak.

"Ruby what happened here." Without saying anything, she just broke down into tears. She felt so responsible for this. She was their leader. She should have been able to navigate around this. This was her fault. Even the normally cheery Nora seemed to be down. Pyrrha was the first to act. She grabbed Ruby in her arms and asked the other team she had brought with to load them into the vehicle and get them to medical assistance.

"It's okay Ruby. You don't have to panic. We'll take care of you."

_At the bar dubbed the Rat's Nest_

Sitting in a chair in the back corner sat the Black Knight. Looking at this girl. The fierce warrior, what she had been reduced to. He almost felt bad. Almost. This was the nature of fighting, and if she couldn't cope with it. Then it was her fault. But still, he had heard of her. This was not characteristic as to how she was reported to act. It seemed to click with him then. But just as he was about to do something the Rat walked in. He swiftly stood up and approached the Rat. They had other business to approach.

_At Beacon Medical Bay_

Ruby was waiting patiently by Weiss's bedside because it was also next to Yang's. She was hopping they'd wake up soon. It had been hours. The medic said that they wouldn't die, so they had to get up. Tears welled up in Ruby's eyes, but before she could cry, she heard a soft voice.

"Where am I?" It was Weiss. She was awake. Ruby threw her arms around her.

"Weiss you're alright!" Ruby cried.

"Of course I am! But what happened. It's so fuzzy. And what I remember can't possibly be correct."

"If what you remember is the Black Knight almost killing us with ease, than you remember correctly." Weiss looked at her in surprise. Now it was Weiss's turn to cry. She realized that she had volunteered to fight to protect her friends. She had failed. She surprised herself by hugging Ruby. Right now, all that Weiss needed was a friend, someone to comfort her. And while Ruby wasn't her first choice, she was her friend. Ruby started to cry as well. Over time Blake and Yang woke up. What they didn't remember, or chose to forget was pieced together. Suddenly the nearby medic got up and approached the door.

"They're up now, you can see them." Walking into the room were the members of team JNPR, and to all of team RWBY's surprise, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. The members of JNPR rushed to their sides and the medic requested that Ruby get back in her bed. As she complied, the members of JNPR started asking a jumble of questions. Ozpin slammed down his cane to put an end to their questions.

"One at a time," he said. "I think that it would be better if I ask the questions. Now who was awake the longest." The sisters looked at each other and nodded. "Now one of you tell me, what happened." To everyone's surprise Ruby looked pleadingly at her sister. Yang realized that Ruby was still on the verge of tears, so she took the lead.

"We were on our patrol. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Weiss was complaining, Ruby was trying to reason with her, I was trying to stop them from arguing. Then we heard gunfire. When we got to where we had heard it, there we just saw a man in a black cloak." Suddenly Ozpin's face turned white.

"A black cloak?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Sorry, continue."

"After that, we saw that Torchwick's checkpoint he set up had been destroyed. He claimed he had done it. When we asked what his name was he said that it wasn't important. I told Ruby to go and he then realized who we were. He challenged us to a duel. Called himself the-"

"The Black Knight." Ozpin interrupted. Glynda turned to look at him. Worry across her face.

"Um who's the Black Knight?" Asked Jaune.

"The Black Knight is someone that we should all stay away from. He means us no ill will. He got what he came for and unless we intervene, we'll be fine."

Nora stood up and said "Well I want to hunt him down. Make him pay for what he just did."

"NO!" She looked surprised. Ozpin never yelled. "Nora I appreciate your need to look out for your friends, but I can't let you go after him. I had wondered how much more powerful he had grown, and now I have my answer. I'd prefer not to lose any students. Don't be fooled by this instance, he never leaves survivors. This was a duel not a battle to him. You will stay here. Care for your friends. I'll tell the Port and Oobleck to keep this on the down low. Just say that it was a dust accident. The other students can't know…" They were more than a little concerned at how Ozpin was acting. He never showed fear towards anyone, just caution. Now he was obviously rattled by the news that the Black Knight was active.

Before he left he turned to the medic "Set up some spare beds. In case JNPR wants to stay here." They gave a confirming nod. The medic just grumbled about how much of a waste that was. But he complied. The members of RWBY were the only ones in the room. After that Ozpin said he would have people bring up supplies for RWBY and JNPR to stay the night. With that he left with Glynda.

"What was that about?" Asked Jaune.

"I don't know," Replied Yang. "But after watching him against Ruby, Weiss and Blake, and after experiencing it first hand, I wouldn't want any of you going after him." They all just looked in silence. Heading off to separate area's to change into cloths for the night. They were all left to their thoughts. Blake had been so quiet that people mistook it for feeling calm. But the truth was, Blake had said so little because she didn't know how to process it. She felt so useless. So scared. There was nothing that she could do. She wished that she could gather herself to break down as the others had. But she didn't have it in her. She was the first to return to her bed in her blouse. Before she closed her eyes, she felt someone nearby come nearby. She didn't wonder who it was for long, because she heard Yang muttering silently.

Blake sat up to look at her and Yang said "Oh sorry Blake. I thought you were asleep."

"No I'm awake. I don't know if I can sleep." At that everyone else returned. All of them just went to their beds. They fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring. But they all had one thing on their minds. What as the Black Knight doing right now? And would they ever see him again?

_At the Rat's Nest_

He was getting frustrated. Those four girls were still on his damn mind. He couldn't shake them

"Hey buddy, what's with all the sweat?" The Rat inquired. "You won. You won quite handily. You da best. What else is there to it?"

"You don't understand," the Black Knight replied. "Something was off. After the fight, I monitored them. The girl in the red dress, I think that she's Ruby, broke down. She was shaken. But they had suffered defeat before."

"Yeah but they had never experienced a beating. According to my Intel, they had suffered some narrow defeats, but never before had they been whipped as bad as you whipped 'em."

"But why?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why was I able to defeat them so easily? They're supposed to be better than that. I know how good I am, but I don't understand how they were so bad. I think that they expected a checkpoint."

"Okay buddy, I'm just the informant, I don't get what you're saying."

"I think that they fought the way they would of if it was a checkpoint. And they never adjusted to it being me. So I think that they didn't know how to fight me."

"Interesting theory. So what are you going to do."

"Right now? Nothing. But prepare a meeting. The Knight's tournament is coming up soon, and they might take interest in it." Smiling the Rat looked down at his scroll.

"Right now they're at the medical bay. Recovering. None of them look too good. You can deliver the note there."

"Tomorrow. Or maybe the day after. Let me know when they look like they're only being held for caution."

"Done deal."

"Is Jacks back yet?"

"No but he's on his way. Why?"

"I think he'd be intrigued to hear about this. Also any word on-"

"No. No word on her end. You can't blame yourself like that."

"But I let her walk away. I did nothing to help."

"What could you of done?"

"Challenged him. Taken over the throne. Kept her there."

"But you couldn't. He wouldn't of have let you."

"It doesn't matter now. All I can do is hope she finds her way back." The Black Knight stood up to leave.

"Before you go." Said the Rat. "I got to let you know something. Team JNPR might come after you. I've been doing some research and these guys look like they're close with RWBY."

The Black Knight looked at him and quickly changed his expression from disappointment to a cruel grin. "Let them." He then left to head for the castle.

**Okay that was longer than I thought. Now do you see why I tagged romance to it? I hope this one turned out a little better than part one. I'm generally not good with story beginnings. Anyways let me know if anyone wants to see chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Order Ch. 3

**EDITED**

**An important thing to note: I felt that I successfully ended the last chapter, but I felt inspired to keep going. So this'll be chapter 3. **

_A huge castle looms nearby. He looks up at his home. As he enters he feels more comfortable and easily is at his finest._

The Black Knight wastes no time and simply shifts to his armor and enters the throne room. Kneeling at the sight of his King, an older, wiser man, with a long beard and his golden armor shining in the light.

"I have returned my King." Said the kneeling knight.

Greeted by laughter the King said "You will never dispense with formalities, will you?"

"It's the proper way to address you. Besides, you always get a good laugh out of it." From the way they talked it was clear that they were good friends.

"So how did your quest go?" Asked the King.

"Disappointing, but I think I can turn that around." Replied the Black Knight.

"The Tournament?"

"The Tournament." Suddenly they heard a raspy, mad laugh. Without even turning the Black Knight said, "Good to see you again Jacks."

"What gave it away?" Asked Jacks.

"If you don't stop laughing every time you enter a room it's too easy to tell it's you."

"Like I care." Another knight running into the room stopped the conversation short and he started to speak.

"My King. I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?" Replied the King.

"No sir it can't. "

"Continue."

"Someone's seeking to join."

"And?"

"Well sir they claim that they're the Knight of Beauty." At that, the Black Knight moved forward to the knight.

"What did they look like?" He asked.

The other knight looked scared. He didn't want to anger the Black Knight so he quickly said "Uhh, uh, it was a woman, with armor."

"Did you see her emblem?"

"Uhh I think so."

"What was it?"

"Roses knocked on a bow in front of crossed swords."

"Let her in. NOW!." The knight ran off to go get her.

As he went to his King's side, the Black Knight mumbled under his breath, "please be you Jess."

Soon the knight reentered the room with someone by his side. She was wearing female knight's armor with the exact symbol that the knight had described.

The King spoke "So you have returned Beauty. I'm surprised to see you."

She looked at him confused, "Why? I told you I would claim my spot."

"Out of all the woman he expelled, I would of thought you would be the one to go after him." Just as he spoke another knight entered the room.

"My King, I have news for you."

"Not now!"

"Let him talk," intervened Beauty.

"My King I'm here to tell you that the former king is dead." The King sighed and then dismissed him.

"You?"

"Me."

"Well I think that it's a given that you're back in the Knights."

"Thank you my liege." Suddenly a cough interrupted them. They turned to see Jacks in the corner.

"You could of said hi."

Beauty smiled and said "Good to see you too Jacks."

Before the Black Knight could say anything, his scroll pinged.

_Tonight. They're ready._

_I'll do it._

He looked up from his scroll and said "Well Beauty I'm glad to have you back, and I'm sorry to rush like this. Jacks could you reintroduce her to the Knights? I just got word that I need to go. My project is falling into place."

Beauty looked stunned that he was leaving. She thought that out of all people he would be the one to trip over his own feet to give her a tour. But I guess old habits die hard, and he had to finish another one of his projects. Before he could leave the King spoke up, "Why not take Beauty with you?"

The Black Knight looked sad but he just shook his head, "This is something I need to do alone." This made Beauty suspicious but there was nothing she could do. He then left, thinking that only if he had gotten himself into this mess a little bit later. He checked his scroll again

_Beauty's back_

_You're no help_

Sometimes he wondered why he trusted the Rat.

_At Beacon Academy Hospital_

Tonight they were finally going to be let out. All of them wanted to end their trip here because all that they could think of was him. The Black Knight. The man that had haunted them for the past day, and for very different reasons between the four of them. For Ruby it was because she felt as though she lead her team into that trap. For Weiss it was because she felt as though she had failed to protect her friends. For Blake it was because of her inability to get her head straight enough to feel. For Yang it was because she hadn't been able to muster up the courage to stand up for her friends. The members of JNPR had been very supportive, leaving only for their classes. JNPR was as shaken, if not more shaken than their friends. They had seen them in battle and to know that someone existed with the power to dispatch them with such ease, well it was freighting. JNPR had to leave for the last class of the day leaving the members of RWBY to themselves. They said almost nothing, but then Ruby spoke up.

"I'm sorry." The others looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry for what?" Asked Yang.

"I'm your leader. I lead you straight into that damn trap. I should have seen a way around it. I just feel so useless." Weiss stood up suddenly and looked at Ruby, with caring eyes.

"No. Don't blame yourself. We were investigating gunfire. There was nothing we could do. I feel useless because I fought next. I should of have been able to beat him. I lost. I failed you guys." As she finished Blake finally let loose all of the emotion that she had pent up. She just broke down into tears.

Through the sobs she was able to muster, "I can't just be the quiet one. I feel the way you all do. But I just… I just…" The others understood and Yang went over to Blake to comfort her.

"I feel like I let you all down as well." Said Yang. "I was the only one who was unable to muster up the courage to fight him. I was the one who was just left." Everyone seemed to feel better getting this out of their heads. It brought some peace to their minds.

Ruby spoke up next "We should just forget this. Take it as it is, and hope we don't have to ever see him again."

_On a nearby hillside_

"And hope we don't have to ever see him again." He smiled. That's not an option that I'm okay with, he thought. He had to wait for a moment when they were all alone. He had just the idea. He walked towards Beacon and had flashbacks.

_This is the most prestigious fighting school_

_Then why is everyone here so incompetent?_

_I can assure you that this is only because of you. At the end you will be better, as will they._

_Lies_

His cloak would conceal him well enough.

"Can I help you get somewhere." Said someone behind him.

"Uh yeah I have some letters to deliver." The Black Knight thought fast.

"Oh I can help you with that. Who are they for?"

"Members of a team called, uh, RWBY."

"Right this way." He turned to see a fairly unimpressive looking man. He was thin, wore partial armor, and his hair was scraggly.

"May I ask for your name?' The Black Knight said.

"Jaune Arc, at your service. What's your name?"

"My name is Leo."

"Well right this way Leo." As Jaune led the way to team RWBY's dorm, he realized that the name sounded familiar. Then it occurred to him that the leader of Team JNPR was leading him to the dorm.

"And here we are." Jaune said cutting off his thoughts.

He smiled and said "Thank you young man. This is very appreciated."

"Mind if I ask what these letters are about?"

"I couldn't tell you. I just know that I was handed these and told to deliver them to here."

"Oh. Okay." He seemed disappointed but the Black Knight didn't care. He just entered the room and dropped off the letters. This was all going according to plan. He left the room and closed the door behind. Seeing that the Arc boy was gone he turned to leave. As he rounded the corner the members from team RWBY entered the hallway. Ruby caught sight of him as he left and her face turned white. When she saw that nobody else had noticed it, she thought it was her imagination. They entered their room, and nothing seemed off. The Black Knight knew that if they all discovered their letters at the same time, it would be suspicious. So he scattered them. Hoping that he guessed right. Yang was the first to speak up.

"I've gotta fix my hair. They didn't get all the blood out." So she stoop up and entered the bathroom. Grabbing her hair care kit, something fell out of it. Yang was puzzled when she realized it was picture. She picked it up and saw that it was all of their pictures. But three of them were crossed out. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. She flipped it over to see a note and let out a yelp when she saw whom it was from.

"Everything alright in there?" Called out Blake.

"Yeah fine. I just dropped my curling iron on my foot." Hearing nothing else she assumed that Blake was content with this answer. She read the note

_I trust you have already seen that I wrote this. I also trust the other three don't know you're reading this. I want you to know that I will follow up with my threat, if you don't comply. Meet me at the place of out battle. It's empty and it will serve my purpose perfectly. I know that you have a burning desire for revenge Yang. So follow up on that, if not your friends' lives._

_ –The Black Knight_

Yang was shaken but she cleaned up her hair and put on a good face. She didn't want the others to know about this. She had taken her note with her and planed to hide it. Then Weiss spoke up. "I'm going to clean up too. Only not just my hair like Yang. " The others understood that she was going to shower. Weiss stepped into the bathroom and went to turn on the water. As she reached for the handle, she noticed that there was a picture beneath the handle. She realized that it was the four of them. Like with Yang's note {which Weiss had no knowledge of} three of them were crossed out, but unlike Yang's, her photo was left untouched. She flipped it over to read her note,

_The heiress, Weiss Schnee, you interest me. Why you fought so poorly? I assumed it was a reaction to your friends, who I know have no knowledge of this note. But your reaction to your friends being hurt encourages me that you'll do as I ask. Meet me at the spot of out fight. It'll be empty. Tell no one. If not for your friends' lives, for revenge._

_-The Black Knight._

Weiss was amazed at how well she held herself together. Putting the note on the counter she turned on the water. In the dorm room, Yang had become very quiet. Blake and Ruby thought nothing of it and continued on their work. Ruby was studying and Blake considered herself done and pulled out the book she was working on. As she opened it up to where her bookmark was, she realized something had fallen out. She picked it up and saw that it was a picture. Identical to the two Weiss and Yang had received. But Blake's picture was the one not crossed out. She flipped it over and her face turned white.

"Everything okay Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. This is just a very surprising part in the book." Blake replied. Content with the answer Ruby continued to study. Blake read the note on the back.

_The quiet bookworm, Blake Belladonna. You hate being the quiet one because that often means that there's no way for you to express your feelings. But I know you care deeply for your friends, and that you want a chance at revenge against me. Meet me at the spot of our fight. For a chance to care for your friends and a chance at revenge. _

_-The Black Knight._

Blake had to hide the note and immediately go back to reading her book.

Now it was almost night and the other three were on edge, but Ruby was fine, until she started to adjust her pillow. She saw the note that there was a note left for her. No one could see her but she picked up the note and read it.

_Ruby Rose. The leader of team Ruby. I know you blame yourself but don't. This was not your fault. But what will happen will be if you do not comply will be. I want you to meet me at where we fought, to spare your friends lives, and get revenge on me. I'll be waiting_

_-The Black Knight_

After she read the note Ruby immediately stood up. " I can't sleep." She knew the others were awake. "I'm going on a walk. To clear my head." The others just nodded in agreement as Ruby suited up. Yang went into the bathroom to do her hair before bed, as always. When she entered Weiss just said "I have something waiting for me at the front of the school. I should go get it." Blake nodded as Weiss left. Then Blake just looked at the bathroom door and made the decision to leave. Little did Blake know that Yang had already suited up and crawled out the bathroom window. They had no idea what was being done.

_To the former checkpoint_

He was getting impatient. He knew that they should be on their way by now. But that didn't stop him from wanting them to be here faster. While he waited for them in the shadows, he saw a figure in a hood. Smiling he realized who it was. She jumped down from the building she was running on and looked around. Her face showed a clear sign of puzzlement as she realized there was no sign of him. She then heard footsteps and turned around raising Crescent Rose up and was surprised to see Myrtenaster at her throat.

"Weiss?"

"Ruby?" From behind them they heard a similar conversation.

"Blake?"

"Yang?" They all looked around at each other in surprise. Blake was the first to speak.

"So I'm guessing you all received an identical note." They all nodded. "Well I wonder what he meant to do. Because I don't know if it was this was his plan."

"Oh no it was." They all looked around weapons raised in the direction of the voice. There he was, the man who was in their minds since they met. "I trust that all of you read my notes." They all nodded. "I hope you don't view me as so low as to actually attack those that are harmless. Those notes were simply to ensure your cooperation."

"What do you want?" Asked Ruby.

"To give you a chance at revenge. Not now, but at the Knight's Tournament. That'll be a week from now. The location is on your scrolls. If you have any questions as to what this is about, ask my old friends Ozpin." They all looked at each other knowing that they had no choice. When they looked back, they saw that the Black Knight had left. They looked around in an attempt to find them, but he was gone. When they left to go back to their dorms they knew two things. One that they would have to train harder than ever before, and that they had many questions for Professor Ozpin.


	4. Chapter 4

The Order Ch. 4

**EDITED**

**So my first 3 chapters are getting a better response than I thought they would so here is chapter 4. I've also come to realize that my main OC the Black Knight seems to be very bipolar almost with his personalities but that is on purpose. I wanted to have a main character that was evil in some ways, but compassionate in others. But without further ado, chapter 4.**

_What's your name young man_

_I don't use a name anymore_

_Then what do you call yourself?_

_The Black Knight_

_Why that?_

_I wear pure black knights armor._

_Well you're welcome to join Beacon. We only accept the best._

_I hope so_

Professor Ozpin was sitting in his office thinking of him. That name hadn't been brought up to him in so long. He had wondered what had ever happened to his former student. And now that he knew, he wasn't sure that he ever wanted to see him again. In the middle of his thoughts the door was thrown open and in the doorway stood the members of team RWBY.

"We need to talk." Said Ruby.

"But about what Miss Rose?" Asked Ozpin. Though he knew the answer. Without saying a word, all four of them pulled out their notes and threw them down on the table. When he looked at them he almost chocked on his coffee. The crossed out pictures, the note on the back.

"I have seen this before," Ozpin said.

"Tell us what you know about him!" Demanded Yang.

"Well now I believe that my knowledge of the Black Knight is something you need to know. Here's how it started. I approached this house that seemed very out of the way. We had discovered somebody whom was more than qualified to get into Beacon. When I walked in, I noticed that he was the only one there. He pulled up a seat for me and apologized for the mess. I merely shook my head saying that it was fine. When I told him Beacon only accepted the best he seemed interested. So I left him and waited at Beacon. When he got to Beacon he started to talk to someone on the scroll. We assumed it was family, but we were wrong. He was finding out all of the information that he could about the other students. Almost testing them mentally. When it came time for the Emerald forest, he went out of his way to avoid the other students. Fighting off as many creatures of Grim as he possibly could."

"So who did he get as a partner?" Inquired Weiss. "What did he think of them?"

"He didn't." All four of them looked up surprised. "He avoided all of the other students and at the same time cleared the forest in record time."

"So how was his team decided?" Asked Blake.

"Because he got to the ruins before anyone else did, and by quite the bit I might add. He saw the chess pieces that I had laid out, he smiled and took the two black knight pieces. When he got back he had no team. After a while I guess he'd had enough of Beacon and he left."

"So you never knew where he went?" Asked Ruby.

Ozpin hesitated before saying, "No. But I do know of the Knights. They're a neutral Order dedicated to making sure they have the best fighters. They do so by going out and testing their recruits. They could care less who wins because they know that in a world full of darkness, they will survive."

"And will they?" Asked Yang

"Yes." At that Ozpin stood up and said "I wouldn't ever agree to you accepting those invitations. But if he makes a threat, count on him to follow up with it. Be sure of that. I believe that it's time for class. Run along now." As soon as they left, Ozpin reached into one of his many drawers. In it he pulled out four identical notes to the ones team RWBY just showed him. It was clear these pictures were older, but the meaning was all the same. He hoped that they would just go to the tournament, and not take the chance.

_Outside of the Knights Castle_

He approached his home and looked up. This would be the first time he returned expecting a full house in a while. He was so glad that she had finally returned. He walked into the castle and went straight to the throne room. He saw that a note had been left on the king's chair.

_To the Black Knight_

_I have left to go on official King's business. That means that you must take over temporary duties as King. I trust you to pick a temporary hand. However, whomever you choose as hand will become the second hand of the king. I believe this is long overdue, given that occasionally the King and the hand have business to attend to. Choose wisely_

_-The King_

This note surprised the Black Knight, but then again, he also knew what caused this. He knew that the king was not so subtly hinting at picking Beauty. He took a seat on the throne and called one of the guards to him.

"Find the Knight of Beauty. Tell her I wish to speak to her. Also inform the Knight of Jacks." He requested.

"Yes sir!" The guard said. He soon returned with both knights.

"Thank you that'll be all," the Black Knight said dismissing him. "Beauty, Jacks, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you both here. The King is away so that means that I must choose a temporary hand. But now he's calling for two hands of the King. This means I must choose two. Jacks and Beauty, you will be my temporary hands." They both just looked at him in surprise, but neither minded. Every time the king left, Jacks always acted as hand, a decision that other Knights often question due to Jacks... unpredictable nature. Beauty was the logical choice because of her intelligence and how good of a fighter she was. Nobody minded the Black Knight as king. As a matter of fact most people would rather see the Black Knight on the throne and most wondered why hadn't taken it yet. In order to take the throne you must challenge the current king to a duel and win. Everyone knew that it would be easy for the Black Knight to take the throne. Truth was he didn't want the throne. He enjoyed being the hand and the current King was wise, something that the Black Knight envied. He then requested that Jacks carry on with his normal daily occurrences, but asked Beauty to stay for a minute. As Jacks left he turned around and started to make kissing sounds. Very casually Beauty pulled out her bow, and aimed it at Jacks.

"Yeesh your temper isn't any better," said Jacks.

"Give it a rest Jacks," said the Black Knight. Jacks did and he walked off mumbling to himself, with the most audible thing being his psychotic laugh that could be heard every few words.

"Why did you want to see me?" Inquired Beauty.

"I wanted to give you a formal welcome back," replied the Black Knight.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"What do you think I'll do."

"Say something I don't want to hear."

"I was only going to say welcome back. And that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for not stopping him."

"Black, it's not-"

"IT WAS in my power. I could have stopped that tyrant right then and there. But I didn't."

"He would have banished me then fought you. But it doesn't matter. What's important is that I'm back."

"Yes. The Knight of Beauty is back. But has Jess gone?"

Beauty looked up in surprise as he said her name. "What?"

Much more calmly than he felt, he looked at her. "I'm afraid that I've lost Jess. I don't want to only know the Knight of Beauty."

She said in a calming voice "You will never lose Jess, I will always be me."

"NO!" He spoke with such force that she looked at him in surprise. "You can lose yourself. Tell me this Jess. What is my name? Not my title my name?"

"I don't know."

"Because he no longer exists. The choice of whether or not he could exist was taken away from me. Do you know how I got to this point?"

"I know half of it."

"I was born into a good family, wealthy, powerful, and influential. But my parents were cold people. They never cared for me. They hated my existence. What ever I did was always over shadowed by their damn money. I tried to be the perfect son. But it wasn't in my cards. They took me to a house, in the middle of nowhere, left me some money, and abandoned me. They just left their only child there. I was 6 years old. And I had to grow up fast. I used the money they gave me to purchase armor, weapons, and the tools to care for them. I trained my fighting day and night with the foolish illusion that maybe, just maybe, I could attract their attention. Become their son again. But that wasn't meant to happen. They hated me. They probably forgot I existed a long time ago. When I realized this, who I was died. I became the Black Knight. A cold, merciless, heartless, killer. But I do have a heart, it's so broken that it's almost not worth keeping. But people like you, Jacks, and even the King, they give me a reason to not lose the remaining pieces. I don't want you to become me, Beauty. I want you to stay you." Beauty just sat their stunned. She was sure that the only person who knew of this was Jacks, but he was so mad that it probably didn't matter. When looking at him she realized what his life had become. He had to be the best fighter because that was all that he had known since he was 6.

"Black, I-" She was cut off by the doors to the throne room opening. Jacks was in the front with the King behind him. The relief that seemed to escape the Black Knight was immediate.

"So," began the King. "I'm guessing that Beauty and Jacks were your temporary hands?"

"Yes your highness they were," the Black Knight replied. "The choice is yours." The King looked at Jacks, then Beauty.

He pointed at Beauty saying "Nothing personal Jacks. But if the Order knew that I picked a crazy person over Beauty, well I wouldn't king for much longer." Jacks just shrugged and turned to leave.

"Not yet Jacks." The King said stopping him. "We want you here for this."

"We?" Asked a puzzled Jacks.

"Me and the King," replied the Black Knight. "We must discuss the Knights Tournament. I'll be competing this year, and I know that you won't Jacks." At this Jacks let out a laugh. "Beauty I hope you'll decide against it as well."

Beauty looked at him and said "The Tournament is almost used exclusively as a way for the new recruits to test themselves. Why do you even want to compete."

This was the question he was waiting for, because he pulled out a large scroll and laid it on a nearby table. "These four" he said pointing to the images on the scroll. All that was written were 4 letters, RWBY.

"I don't-" started Beauty.

"I heard prowess of their ability to fight, so I sought a challenge. I won too easily. Now time to see if they weren't 100%, or if I'm that good. This gives me the chance." The new hand and the mad man looked at each other understanding dawning on their faces.

"When is the Tournament?" Asked Beauty.

"Next week."

"Do they know their schedule."

"I can be persuasive."

"Then there's no issue." The Black Knight removed his helmet, revealing his pale face with his dark eyes. He smiled and said "This will be a fun fight."

_I'm leaving Ozpin, you can't stop me_

_Where will you go? I know of your past you don't want to just leave!_

_But I have a place to go. Where I can improve. I can't stay here._

_Where?_

_The Order of the Knights._

_So be it. I guess I can't change your mind._

_We'll see each other soon. I'm sure of that._

He was looking out the window at his students. The girls were training so hard, as were the members of JNPR. They seemed to want to go as well.

"Ozpin," he turned to see Glynda.

"Oh Glynda," he said. "When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. How are they doing."

"Between classes they're doing nothing but training. They've been training for hours. But I don't think there's any amount of training that can prepare them for what they'll have to face."

"Do you think he used it?"

"We still have team RWBY, so no. He didn't."

"Why are they accepting this offer."

"Because don't you remember the last four to ignore his threat. He always makes good on his threats."

_To the training area_

"Is he still standing there?" Asked Weiss.

"Yup," replied Ruby.

"Does he still look concerned?"

"Yup."

"Then we'll keep going." In the area that they were in, there was a system set up so that fake enemies were constantly being thrown at them. The two teams were fighting them to try and get themselves ready. But they knew that there was no way that this would help, so it was how they changed their game plan going into this fight. They would stay solely there if not for the need for food and the requirement to go to classes. They continued to better themselves over the course of the next week. Until it came to that day. They all got ready to leave so that they could face him again, in the Knights Tournament. They took one last look at Beacon, hoping that they would return on better terms than last time. Then, they left.

_At the Knights Castle_

_They just left for you. Expect them soon._

_Thank you again Rat._

_Always my pleasure. Video monitoring will be sent to your scroll._

The Black Knight took a look at his scroll and pulled up the video feed the Rat sent to him. He was watching them all on their way, and he couldn't help but notice team JNPR next to them. The fools thought that there might be more spots for them. No matter, they can observe. Then he heard a guard running up to tell him someone was here and that they wanted to see him. Sighing, the Black Knight got up and was walked to the door.

"What do-" he started. "Oh. It's you."

"Delighted to see you too Black Knight," replied professor Ozpin.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"I want to watch. It's been a while since I've seen you fight."

"You're worried about your students."

"Well it's not as if I don't have reason too."

"They didn't listen. They ignored. They were arrogant. I believe that these four aren't."

"You won't get rid of me."

"Fine. Take a seat." With that Ozpin left to go find a seat. The Black Knight looked at him, remembering when he used to look up to Ozpin.

"Sir," said a voice behind him. He turned to see a guard. "All participants must go into their respective area's. The rules." He took off his helmet and gave a smile back.

"Yes of course," he replied and left to go to his sealed off location where he could train for the big Tournament.

**So that's chapter 4. Set up for the tournament, mostly some character development for my OC's. What did y'all think? Reply and let me know for chapter 5 if there's any suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Order Ch. 5

**EDITED**

**Chapter 5. I got this one out a little sooner than chapter four because I wanted to end that before the tournament, but I already knew what I wanted to happen in the tournament. Without further ado, chapter 5.**

_You think you're better than us?_

_No. I know that I'm better than you._

_You're going to pay for saying that._

_I very much so doubt that._

Ozpin was patiently waiting in the stands, waiting to see his own representatives enter the fray. He just hopped they wouldn't suffer a similar fate as the last students that he took interest too.

_Outside the castle_

All 8 of them were looking up at the castle looming in front of them.

"Is this it?" Asked Jaune.

Weiss looked at him annoyed replying, "What else would it be?" They went up to the gate and saw that someone was there. He was dressed head to toe in knight's armor, carrying a sword and shield. Even the sight of him brought back bad memories.

"State your business and names," he said.

"W-w-we're team RWBY and JNPR," said Ruby. "We're here for the tournament."

"Right this way," he opened the gate and stepped in front of him. Immediately another stood to fill his place. As they walked further in they noticed that there two knights with bows on perches facing the front, and they were sure that more were around the castle. They took great caution to guard this place even when something eventful was going on. They entered the castle and immediately noticed that the size on the outside didn't justify just how massive this place was, nor how beautiful. Inside there were wood carved figures, tables, and tapestries everywhere. If they didn't feel like they were marching towards certain death they would of found this place amazing. The guard looked back wondering why they were lagging behind. Seeing them admiring the castle he just snorted.

"This your first time here I take it?" said the guard. They all just nodded. "Well I'm the Knight of the Watch. Call me Watch for short. I'm best sentry we got. What caused you to want to see the Tournament?"

Ruby looked at him and said, "Oh no we're participating in it, the Black Knight asked us too." Watch just looked at them and paused for a moment. He then started to laugh.

"Well it was good to know you. You're all doomed."

"Hey! He thought we were good enough to get here."

"And? That only changes your skill level, not his. He's the fastest, strongest, and most technical. All without his aura." They all looked at him.

Ruby then said, "There's no way he's that good while not using his aura."

Watch just looked up and smiled, "I take it you fought him before?" They all nodded. "Then I know he didn't use it."

Jaune looked at him, "Well we didn't. But what do you mean that you know for sure?"

Watch smiled again, "Because I'm having this conversation. Here we are." He said stopping. "I don't know where you're supposed to go as contestants, so ask someone else."

"I will, thank you again Watch." They all turned surprised to see who they saw standing there. The Black Knight was waiting to give them a tour. "Sorry you can't see the tournament today."

Watch shook his head, "I volunteered for this. I like watch duty."

The Black Knight looked at him smiling, "Too bad. As the King's hand I'm ordering you to stay and watch. Let the others take care of it for once. You haven't seen any tournaments in a while." Watch just looked grateful and left to find a seat. Quickly, he took his helmet off. They hadn't noticed that it looked like there were binoculars inside of it. They had time to admire his features. He was strong, had yellow eyes, but what no one was suspecting was his ears. They weren't human, they were rabbit's. Blake instinctively grabbed to where she was hiding her ears and asked,

"Is he-"

"Watch is indeed a faunas. Similar to me, only I didn't inherit any of the physical traits, just the night vision. You're a faunas aren't you Blake?" She looked surprised.

"Um, um, yes but how did you know?"

The Black Knight smiled, "I'm in the business of knowing." He seemed to finally notice JNPR. "Yes I knew you four would want to join. Sadly there are no more spots. One second, WATCH!" He turned towards the stands. Watch stood up. "Can you come and retrieve these four? Bring them to the stands?" Watch nodded and came to grab JNPR.

"Sorry, no last minute entries kids. Oh that professor guy is near me, that should be interesting." The Black Knight just looked at Watch.

"Watch," he said. "What was his name?"

"Oswald or something?"

"Ozpin."

"Yeah that was it."

"Then this will be perfect." They looked at him in confusion. "Thank you Watch that'll be all. Your now on break, for the first time in who knows how long." As Watch lead the others away, the Black Knight started to walk. "Over this way. Catch up, catch up." He was walking at a considerably slower pace so that they could keep up with him. He got to an area that was labeled RWBY. "Here we are. This is your area. Mine is right here." As he said this he took a step back into the area that they just noticed that the ground was just labeled _KH. _

"What's that stand for?" asked Yang.

"King's Hand," replied the Black Knight. As apposed to starting to train he just started to watch them. When they got uncomfortable they asked him why he wasn't training, he gave out a laugh. Not his usual cold one, but a hearty one. "I've pretty much been training since I was 6 years old, I think that I can take a break." They all looked surprised. First at the laugh he gave out, secondly second at this statement. One does not begin training at age six. He looked at them and saw that they had stopped and stared at him, so he took off his helmet.

"I'm going to level with you," he started. "You probably think that I'm just some heartless killer, and while I can't fully deny this. I can promise that I'm not only that. I use that when I'm fighting, but my choices were taken away at an early age." They all looked at each other. They all knew what that was like. Weiss was an heiress for a huge company; her life had been planed out for her up to this point. Blake was on the streets since she could remember, eventually joining with Adam and the white fang. Her faunas aspect made her almost intolerable to all. Ruby and Yang weren't really sisters, but they might as well of have been. When they both were put in the same orphanage and foster home, they stuck with each other. For the first time they felt some feelings besides fear and hatred towards this man. He looked at them and smiled, not his usual cold smile. He knew that they all had their choices taken away from them as well, and he knew how that felt. But he knew that they didn't know what had happened to him, so he decided to elaborate.

"When I was born, my parents were around as little as possible. They had a big company, they were wealthy, and they didn't care about me. Well when I turned six, they'd had enough I guess because they left me at a house in the middle of nowhere. I took that as the first step. I've been trying to be the best ever since. At first it was to impress them, but now it's for another reason. So that if I ever meet them again, I can repay them for the kindness they showed me." This got RWBY to stop training. They had no idea that this was the man they had feared. It made a lot of sense now why he was the way he was. He looked at them and changed from his sad face to a smile. "Don't let me get in your head, unless I'm trying to. Focus on the task that I have presented." They all went back to training as he continued to watch. Suddenly a voice boomed in the arena.

"WELCOME TO THE KNIGHT'S TOURNAMENT!" They all looked up at the King. Lowering his voice, but still having it carry he continued "All participants to the waiting stands." The Black Knight gestured to team RWBY to follow him. They followed and saw about 27 others take a seat near them. "Now on to the rules. There are 32 entries in this tournament, which means in order to win you must win 6 rounds. The brackets have been set up and you may keep track of the contestants using the ones provided to you." At this team RWBY quickly looked for one and they found it. They noticed that none of them were scheduled to face the Black Knight until round three, if they won. They also noticed that unless one of them beat the Black Knight, they wouldn't face each other. "The only combatant rules," started the King again. "Are that you are not allowed to kill or fatally wound your opponent intentionally. Dust and firearms are permitted. Now for round 1: The Knight of Tricks vs. The King's Hand, THE BLACK KNIIIIGHT!" It was obvious that the Black Knight was the favorite to win the tournament, if due solely to how the King said his name. He took to his side of the ring, and the Knight of Tricks took the other. Tricks pulled out two daggers, and the Black Knight did the same. RWBY looked at each other in surprise. On top of the arsenal they knew he had, he also had two daggers.

The King stood and said "BEGIN!" At that, Tricks threw both of his blades at the feet of the Black Knight. This caused a wall of red dust to erupt in front of him. He was effectively trapped. But he just stood calmly and waited for the wall to move closer to him, and then activated his knife blades. They started to glow blue and he threw them into the blades of Tricks knives, stopping the dust wall. The Black Knight dove threw it and picked up the knives and was on Tricks before he had a chance to do anything. Holding his knives up to Tricks throat, he whispered something to him that no one could hear. The King called the match, as the Black Knight was off to a fast start. Then they heard the King.

"And no surprise the Black Knight wins. Next round! The Knight of Posture, vs. Weiss Schnee." Weiss looked up at the knight she had to face. She was obviously well trained, but so was Weiss. Weiss readied Myrtenaster and leveled it ready for the que to start. "BEGIN!" At that, Posture charged forward at Weiss. But Weiss was ready. This time, she wouldn't try to counter a knight's attack. A circle that bore the same symbol as was on Weiss's back appeared underneath her. Posture didn't notice this and kept going. Weiss stepped to the side and waited for Posture to change her course. When Posture was where she wanted her to be, Weiss raised he hand and caused Posture to fly up in the air. When she landed, she just got back up and moved more cautiously. Suddenly, another circle appeared at Weiss's feet and she used this to propel her forward. Just as she was about to make contact with Posture, she changed her course. Posture stumbled forward and felt something against the back of her neck. She knew that it was the blade of her foe and that she had lost. The King called it and some dust was obviously being exchanged among the spectators. The remainder of team RWBY got up and cheered. This trend would continue as the other three won their matches easily. They were surprised because they assumed that the Black Knight was the standard, but apparently he wasn't. Weiss looked down at the bracket they had, and her heart sank. She had to face the Black Knight next. Looking over at him he appeared calm and collected. She realized that if she went in afraid, she stood no chance. Gathering herself, she waited for the King to say it. "Next round: Weiss Schnee vs. The Black Knight." She took her spot opposite of him. She wanted to beat him more than she's ever wanted anything in her life. Leveling her sword at the Black Knight, he readied his DO combo. "Begin!" At this Weiss put another circle underneath her. But the Black Knight was not going to be fooled. He charged forward at Weiss, then aimed his shield downwards and fired. He sailed into the air over Weiss's head, but she was counting on him doing something like this. She triggered her circle and leapt straight up, making some contact with him. As he hit the ground, it was clear how stunned the audience was. The Black Knight cursed himself for taking her as a fool. Standing up quickly he composed himself. Readying his DO combo again he advanced slowly towards her. Weiss readied another circle, this time behind the Black Knight. She rushed forward at him and at the last minute leapt over him landing on her circle and then flipping back to land another blow on him. He looked at her and was clearly frustrated. He shouldn't be having this much trouble with her. Enough of this, he thought. Readying his DO combo, he advanced upon Weiss, and fired his sword. Using her circles again she dodged. He looked at her smiling. She looked down where she had landed and noticed that his emblem was beneath her. Before she could react he raised his arm sending her into the air. Before she landed he made contact with his shield into her stomach. When Weiss looked up she saw the blade of his sword at her throat.

"The Black Knight wins!" Cried the King. Weiss was happy that she was A: Not dead, and B: Able to keep it close with him. That would at least take him out of her mind. But she knew that if were to ever come at her when it wasn't a duel, she'd be dead. This only changed her perception of her worth. After Blake, Ruby, and Yang all advanced Weiss felt even worse. She knew that she had let her friends down again. But this time it was out of her power. She went up to the seats for people who were to watch and saw Jaune stand up to call her over. She took a seat next to him seeing not only JNPR, but Watch as well, and Ozpin. Focusing her attention back on the match at hand she realized that the Black Knight was up again, this time he was facing Blake. Blake readied her Shroud to fight, changing once again to the form where she could utilize its reach. The Knight Star was also in motion ready to fight. Blake once again started out by throwing her blade at him. She didn't learn he thought. But that's where he was wrong. As apposed to making contact with him, it landed several feet in front of him and she pulled herself to the Black Knight using her Shroud to make contact with his armor. Stepping back he turned face her but she had already left. Knowing what to expect now he rushed forward at her. But just as he was about to get there, she threw her ribbon again, escaping his strike. This dance continued on until the Black Knight grew tired of it. He fainted a movement forward, allowing him to see where she would go. After she landed to turned in time to have him hit her and send her to the ground. He then brought down his Knight Star right next to her head. The King decided to call this match. As he helped Blake to her feet, Blake was almost satisfied, almost. He had still beaten her pretty easily, and he had only let it continue on as long as he wanted. How good was he? In the next round the Black Knight faced another knight as apposed to Ruby or Yang, as they both won their fights. So did he. It was on to the semi-finals. Ruby looked down and saw that it was her turn. She entered the arena facing her opponent. Pulling out Crescent Rose as he pulled out the Tools of Death. Ruby waited for the starting signal than immediately propelled herself forward. The Black Knight waited for her, but she knew that. Ruby sunk the blade of Rose into the ground in front of him and quickly fired again. Knocking him backwards. He looked down at him armor and saw a huge dent where he bullet had contact. He looked up clearly angered. Now he would have to use a temporary suit. Charging forward with the spear point leveled, he fired a shot off of the back end of the Tools and launched himself at Ruby. She fired off another shot with Rose slamming into him. He flew backwards and landed with a satisfying thud. He got up and was fuming. He almost activated it, but chose not to. There's a time and place for everything. He charged forward again, this time planting spear point into the ground vaulting into the air, and then before Ruby could react, he fired a shot and came sailing down towards her. Spinning around his halberd, he brought the staff end down on Ruby's gut. When she looked up she saw the axe blade leveled at her throat. Cursing herself slightly she knew she was beaten. The King then called out that the Black Knight was the victor. Ruby left to join the others. Ruby was annoyed that she made no attempts to end the battle in her favor, only kept trying to stop him. Now it was Yang's turn to fight him, in the finals. Yang was ready for this. She knew that those axe blades could counter her Ember Celica, but that wouldn't stop her from taking advantage of her range. When the fight began, Yang fired of a shot immediately at the Black Knight. He cut through it with his axes not realizing that Yang used that as a distraction. Firing off another shot to propel her fist forward into his gut, he stumbled back and tried to swing at her. But Yang fired off two more shots into his gut and moved out of the way of his swing. He looked up startled that Yang had come out of the gates so aggressive. This went on for a while; he just couldn't find a way to stop her. Then he realized the answer. When she used Celica to propel herself again, he threw his axe timing the blade perfectly to hit her head. Collapsing to the ground, Yang awoke to see the blade of what she presumed was Puissance in her face. The Black Knight had beaten her and taken the tournament. He was aggravated that he had taken that much time to do so. But he was happy that the four girls were better than he had thought. The King dismissed all visitors and the four girls left for Beacon with Ozpin and JNPR. As the Black Knight watched them leave, he received something on his scroll.

_You have to see this! I know that the Tournament must of have just ended, but this is important. _

Clicking on the link that the Rat had sent him, he saw some news feed.

_It has been many years since the disappearance of their son. And only now has the public been notified to this. Saying that there son's disappearance was their business to grieve, and that it was not for the public to view. But why wouldn't they report him missing? Here's a photo of their son when he was last seen. _

Very slowly, the Black Knight put down his scroll. Looking at the picture, he saw a sweet, innocent boy. And lying parents! Now he knew what he had to do. Putting his armor in for repair, he grabbed some prototype armor that he had waiting for him. Very angrily he turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulders stopped him. He turned around ready to kill whoever had stopped him, but then he saw whom it was.

"Are you leaving again so soon?" Asked Beauty.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why? Why can't you stay?"

"Because I just got some news."

"Another one of your projects."

"Yes."

"Why can't it wait?"

"Because I've been waiting for this one since I was six years old." Beauty just looked at him. He still had his helmet off, and his eyes showed something she had never seen before. A cold gaze that showed that anyone who got in the way of him now would die, and she was no exception. She backed away as he grabbed his helmet and put it on. He turned to leave the castle and made a course for where he had spent the worst years of his life. He was going to see his parents.

**All right. Sorry for glossing over the tournament, but it wasn't something I wanted to spend a lot of time in. What I wanted to do was get to the ending where there's the reveal of his parents. Let me know if you want to see chapter six or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Order Ch.6

**EDITED**

**Chapter 6: Nothing really to say on this. But I had a random idea at the end of 5, so I got this done fast. Prepare your selves, {dramatic reveal at end}.**

_Where are you going Mommy?_

_Somewhere far away!_

_Why?_

_For reasons beyond your comprehension._

As he walked through the city, this was all that he could think of. The moment where he watched them leave him. Just drive off and leave him alone. There was no reason for them to leave him there. But now it was his turn. His turn to show them what they created, the monster that he is. He looked at the building looming in front of him, not thinking, but knowing that he's in the right place. Approaching the door a guard stopped him.

"Halt!" He said with a commanding voice. "What's your business with the company?"

The Black Knight looked up at him, "Here to visit some people I used to know."

"Who?"

"The owner's of this company."

"Then I can't let you in."

The Black Knight looked up at him, "Then I'll do this myself." Shifting his cloak into his new black armor. There were almost no differences between this armor esthetically, but this armor now had dust integrated into the design of his armor, making it all the more powerful. The guard only had time to widen his eyes in surprise before feeling a hand around his shirt.

"Opening the door sir," the guard said.

"That's what I thought," he replied. Opening the door he led him through the hallway, the whole time holding the blade of a knife to his back. The guard nervously knocked on the door that lead to the main room.

"What is it!?" Cried out a gruff male voice.

"Important business sir!" Said the guard.

"Fine, let them in," cried out a woman voice. Opening the door the guard suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back, then nothing. He collapsed to the ground leaving only the Black Knight standing there.

"Hello there," he said. "I'm here with an interesting proposition for you both. "

The man reached under the desk and hit a button. Alarms blazed and security came running. The Black Knight looked at him and said, "I'm hurt. Don't you want some alone time with me?" The security came rushing in and suddenly his suit of armor no longer stayed just black. It started to glow. Glow with pure black energy that consumed the entirety of his being. Pulling out the DO combo he turned to face these guards. In no time at all, they lie dead at his feat. The man and the woman behind the desk looked horrified. The Black Knight put away his sword and shield and instead reached for his axes, Puissance and Vitesse.

"Now that we're alone," he began. "It's time to repay you."

'What do you want!" Cried the woman. "Tell us if it's money, or dust, or whatever we'll give it to you." Startled by his cold laugh the woman knew that it was no use trying to offer him those things. "How have we wronged you?" She was now desperate.

"How have you wronged me? WRONGED ME? I'm hurt that you don't at least recognize me." As he says this he takes off his helmet. As she looks into those eyes, the woman knows that anything she can say or do would be useless. The man was still ignorant.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He said.

"You don't even recognize your own son," the Black Knight replied. Understanding seemed to dawn on his eyes. "Do you know the story behind these axes? I named them Puissance and Vitesse. In French that means Strength, and Speed. I feel as though they're appropriate names for you two. For how fast you were willing to give up your only son, all for the sake of your company's strength. FOR YOUR STUPID COMPANY! When you left me there I felt alone, abandoned. All I wanted was to cry on my Mother's shoulder as she told me it would be okay. BUT I KNEW THAT MY MOTHER WAS THE REASON FOR ME WANTING TO CRY! I wanted you both back so badly. I thought that maybe, just maybe if I became the best fighter, you would recognize who I was. Take back your son. But I realized this was only a hope. And that it would never be a reality. So I changed my mindset. I would become the best fighter, not to have you take me back, but to have you realize what you've done. The monster that you are responsible for making. And now that I'm here, I want you to know that your son is dead. And the Black Knight is all that I am now. A cold, ruthless, merciless, killing machine. And you are the reason that this thing exists."

"Listen, son I'm sure that we can-" his father began. But he was cut off by the Black Knight being in his face, and the blade of Puissance in his stomach.

"Your chance to negotiate father! Ended when I was 6!" As he watched the life leave his fathers eyes he had never been more satisfied. His mother looked on in horror as her husband died slowly. The Black Knight turned to her. "Now me dear mother you are going to call into the news. Tell them who you are and what is going on. But then you're going to explain what happened to your 'dear son' that you described in your press conference. Then you will put me on." His mother just shook her head sadly. She knew that her demise was unavoidable, but a chance to make things as right as she could was all she could before she left. His mother picked up the phone. She started to dial the number. "Put it on speaker." His mother complied.

"Hello this is the news network? How may I help you?"

"Hello, this is me." His mother said.

"Oh hello there ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"This will be an official news call. Put it on air."

"Okay then I'll see what I can do." As this is going on the Black Knight puts on the news on the TV in his parents office. Also grabbing his scroll and typing something out on it.

"Hello all." Began Lisa Lavender. "We now have an official call from the owners of one of the largest dust companies in the city. Hello ma'am what is this about?"

"There is a situation that we brought on our dust company. My husband is dead, so is our security staff. Do not send any help. We brought this on ourselves." There was nothing but silence on the other end.

Until, "Wait! We are getting footage form inside- oh my!" The note of surprise was from the newscaster seeing the piles of bodies on the ground, and his father lying dead in his chair. The Black Knight, now with his helmet on turned and looked at the camera and waved.

"Now tell them what really happened all those years ago," said the Black Knight.

"When we had our son, we had already made our decision. This was not the one we wanted inheriting our company. When he was six years old we left him at a house in the middle of nowhere. He has found us to repay us with what we deserve."

Grabbing the phone from his mother, the Black Knight said, "Don't bother sending the authorities. They can't compete with my fighting. This shouldn't make me wanted, but it should be a warning to all. The Black Knight is the only name you should fear. Not your silly hunters and huntresses, not your silly creatures of Grimm. But us, the Knights, and above all else, do not wrong those who you do not know the capabilities. I am living proof of that. Any last words my dear mother?"

His mother seemed at peace finally and just said "Only these. I know what I did was wrong, and I regret it now. That shouldn't stop you from killing me, but I want you to know this before I die. There was another."

This caused the Black Knight to falter a bit, "Another what?"

"Another child. After we left you, we had a girl. But we made our decision much slower. We almost allowed her to be heiress, but then we left her. Since I'm sure that you don't want this company. I want you to find her. Have her carry on."

"You're bluffing."

"No I'm not. Just end this now!" Smiling coldly he complied. Aiming Vitesse at her throat, he raised the blade and swung it quickly across her throat. The news feed cut away from the shot just before he beheaded her. Leaping from the window, the Black Knight landed and looked up at his parents' former office. He was troubled by what they said. He had a sister, that wasn't possible. How would they of have kept that secret? But money goes a long way. Still moving along the road, he kept thinking. Their last name, that had to be a-. No. It can't be. Looking up at the road ahead, he started to walk. Then he ran. He had to get somewhere fast.

_Her too? But I can't have any kids now?_

_Then our company will be bought out. She doesn't get our company either!_

_Bu-_

_No buts Mary. We have to do this._

_But Robert I-_

_No. Here she stays. Are you going to do this or not._

…_Yes. _

_At the Rat's Nest_

The Rat was sitting there watching re-runs of the news from earlier. Satisfied that he had finally done something that the Black Knight had wanted done since he came to him. But just then, the doors of bar were thrown off. He looked up to see the Black Knight.

"Hey buddy. Congrats on the big-"

"Not now Rat!" The Black Knight said. "I want the background of her." As he said this he threw down a scroll.

"Why?"

"Because I think that this might be the sister my mother told me about."

"Ah come on, she's just trying to get in your-" He stopped as he looked at the name. It all made too much sense. But when you don't expect to know notice, you don't see it. "I'll start digging."

"And I'll stay right here the whole time!"

_At Beacon Academy_

Yang was watching the news, while the others were off getting food. Suddenly, she heard of what the Black Knight was doing. Seeing whom she was doing it too, her face turned white. Yang knew what his mother was talking about. Ruby then walked in.

"What's wrong sis?" Ruby asked, seeing Yang's face.

"You're going to want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

_At the Rat's Nest_

"And you're sure of this Rat?"

"As sure as I've ever been."

"Then I need to visit my sister. Where is she?"

"The coordinates are already on your tablet."

"Then I'll be off."

_An hour later_

Looking up, he took a deep breath. This is the most terrified he had ever been. This was not something that he was expecting to have to do. Nor was it something he wanted to do. He took a deep breath and entered the building.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

"But it doesn't make any sense," said Ruby. "Why would-"

"They were cold people," replied Yang. "We lost our parents but they chose to lose their own children. Can you imagine that?"

"How do we tell them?"

"I don't think we can."

"Tell who what?" Suddenly the sisters turned around seeing someone standing in their doorway.

"Well, we have to tell you something," began Yang.

They were both interrupted by someone entering into their room.

"Let me." They all turned to see the Black Knight standing there.

"What are you doing here?!" Said a surprised Ruby.

"Here to do what I would have done a long time ago. If only I had known."

"You need to leave!"

"NO! This is a family mater. Hello sister."

They all turned to look at them. Weiss was standing behind a very startled looking Blake.

"I guess we have some things to talk about."

**End: Nah Just kidding**

"I-I don't-I mean," tried Blake.

"Blake, I think you and I should be alone right now. We have a lot to talk about." As the Black Knight said this he gestured to the other three to leave. They all complied but Blake grabbed Yang's hand.

"No. I want Yang to stay. I told her about whom my parents were a while ago. I want her here."

The Black Knight smiled and said, "Okay. Yang can stay little sis." The words felt strange on his tongue. But he could adjust. Yang returned to seating and watched them both just sit there in awkward silence. Yang decided it would be best if maybe she broke the ice.

"So when did you decide that you wanted to kill your parents? And why did you believe your Mom?" Saying this she turned to the Black Knight, who at this point was wearing his cloak. As Yang said this he looked at her and took off his cloak. Revealing his long black hair, hair that was very similar to Blake's.

"I decided that I would kill my parents when I saw them at about age 10. When I knew for sure that they weren't coming back. I realized that our mother was telling the truth after I killed her. I was thinking of what she had said. Then I remembered her full name. Mary Belladonna. I then remembered your name. I thought 'well this is impossible.' So I had the Rat, the best man for information, trace your past. When he came to the same conclusion that I did, I decided it was time I pay you a visit." Blake still looked completely stunned at the whole thing.

"But what's your name?" Blake asked. "I mean I know that you go by the Black Knight, and I know that's not your real name. So what is?"

"That's no longer of any importance. I'm sure you could find it if you looked hard enough I'm sure you could find it somewhere. But I have no interest in digging in old graves."

"But why would they keep my older brother a secret from me?"

"Why would they keep your existence a secret? It interfered with business, plain and simple." Blake just looked at him for a very long time. A brother. The only thing she had ever had that was like a brother was Adam, and she had lost him. Now this man, the one who had almost killed her twice was saying he was her brother.

"Blake I know that I missed 20 years of your life, even though I had no power over that. But I want to be there now. Blake, I'm going to give you an offer. This is something I have never done before, but I'm going to do so now. Do you want to join the knights?"

Blake looked at him and she already knew the answer, "No."

"Are you sure sis?"

"That's where you belong. You've made your home there, and I've made mine here. I don't want to leave here. But I want you to visit as much as possible. I don't want to lose you…"

"You won't little sister. I won't leave you. I know all too well what that feels like. I must leave now, duty calls. Yang, take good care of her, and Blake, remember, now you have the Order of the Knights protecting you. I'll see you soon."

"Wait!" When he was about to leave he just looked back at her. "How old are you? I mean I know that you're older than me? But by how much?"

"You're 20 correct?" Blake nodded. "Then I am 6 years older than you. But I'm afraid that I've been gone for far too long. The order needs me." Without another word he turned and left. When he opened the door he saw Weiss and Ruby pressing their ears to the door.

"So much for privacy," he grumbled. He left and turned his attention to going back to his kingdom.

"How much did you guys hear?" Asked Blake.

Ruby was the one who replied "Not much, but enough though to know that you turned down the Knights. Why did you not accept? I mean you could be with your brother."

"I've grown a family here though. I don't want to leave you guys yet." They all looked at her, relief evident on their faces. This was going to make their third year very interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

The Order Ch. 7

**EDITED**

**So I feel as though I'm getting better as a writer as I move on. Can you tell me if I'm correct in that assumption? Also, in case you're wondering why I made Blake and the Black Knight siblings when I was figuring out his parents I realized that they sounded like Weiss's parents. So I thought about that but then I realized that would be too obvious. So I masked the real culprit by getting rid of the only two non-orphans in the room and making it Blake. I'll also continuously hint and Bumblebee {I believe that's correct} and Ruby/Weiss {don't know that name} just to mess with you. But now here's chapter 7, and it's time to get the opposition involved a bit.**

He was hiding in the shadows. Watching them. Observing them. He was fuming. He thought that even though she had left him, she would never leave him. But now here she was, with him. This unknown man just kept on going, smiling. They seemed happy. It made him angry. He would get to this man. His mask glowed lightly in the dark backdrop. I'll show Blake, he thought. I'll show her what happens when she leaves me. The man in the white mask then backed up into the dark backdrop and waited for when she would leave.

_To Blake and the Black Knight_

Together. Brother and sister. A relationship neither knew they had, but that they were both grateful for. It took a long time for them to get past their shields. Blake hid in a book to keep away the pain that their parents had caused her. The Black Knight created a tough exterior of a cold, merciless killer. But once they realized that they had shared pains and that it would be foolish to hide the pains from those that shared it, they became open to how they were. The Black Knight was almost becoming the Belladonna side, almost. It would be hard for him to ever go back on the Black Knight. As of right now only one person knew his name, and that person was walking next to him.

"Well little sis," he said. "It's been fun but I have my King's Hand duties to attend too. And I believe that you have class." Blake's face turned white as she realized that he was right and she would be late. They said their goodbyes and turned and ran. After about a mile, the Black Knight stopped and changed to his armor. Something he rarely had on when he was with his sister.

"You can come out of the shadows now," said the Black Knight. Stepping out from the shadows was a man in a black coat and white mask.

"How did you know I was there?" Asked the masked man.

"You're mask glows, you were breathing heavily, and you were stomping around. I have acute senses due to my faunas side."

"So is that what she sees in you? A fauna? I thought-"

"Wait, wait, wait. She? Do you mean Blake? Is that what this is about?"

"Stay away. Or you'll regret the consequences!" The Black Knight gave out a laugh, a cold laugh that made the masked man start to regret his remarks.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking too?"

"No. Do you?"

"Why of course. You're Adam, the ruthless leader of the White Fang. That while Blake doesn't know that I know, she left you White Fang and you. But I didn't think that you couldn't figure out what's really going on with me and Blake."

"What do you mean."

"After killing my parents I found out I had a sister. Blake is that sister. If you do anything to threaten her or her friends, I will hunt you down. And don't worry, I make good on my threats." Adam just looked stunned, but then he became furious. Pulling out his sword, Blush, he charged forward at the Black Knight. As Adam was ready to take a swing, he saw that the Black Knight was no longer there. As he turned he felt a solid objet make contact with his face and he was thrown backwards. Looking up at the Black Knight he noticed that his blood was on his fist.

"You're impulsive," said the Black Knight. "I've studied your fighting. Many knights wanted me to ask you to join, but you feel too much. I need someone who'll join the knights and be able to keep a level head during combat. I don't see that in you." Adam's rage was only intensified as he rushed forward to attack him again, this time pulling out Wilt, his shotgun sheath, he fired that and swung Blush. Pulling out the DO combo, he deflected the shot that Adam had fired and countered the sword as well. Using his sword, the Black Knight swept the legs out from under Adam. When Adam looked up he saw a sword at his throat.

"You still mean something to me sister," said the Black Knight. "As to why, I have no idea. Other wise I wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I want you to stay the hell away from her, and me. But most importantly, don't give me a reason to come after you." Adam just lay there, on the ground, angry. He knew that he wasn't getting anywhere with him, and that he was severely outmatched. No matter. He would find a way. Adam got up and left, determined to find someone. The Black Knight watched him and leave and quickly pulled out his scroll.

_Rat I need you to try and monitor someone._

_Who you got for me?_

_Adam, leader of the White Fang. Try and find him and watch him._

_I'll see what I can do. But I haven't been able to track this guy yet. Maybe a little incentive?_

The Black Knight just sighed.

_I'll pay you double if you find him before he causes problems._

_Deal. Looking now._

More than ever the Black Knight hopped that the Rat could pull through.

_At the Knight's Castle_

According to what he knew, there was a faunas watching the gate, so he would go around the back. As he approached the back of the castle, Adam looked up at the wall he would have to scale. He would do it. As he scaled the wall, he checked every window. On his way up, he didn't see anyone of interest. But then he approached what looked like it would be the right room. He climbed in, noticing the large throne. He quietly pulled out Wilt and took aim at the back of the chair. He pulled the trigger, and when he heard the "oof," he knew that he had made contact. He slipped out the window before the guards came running into the room. Satisfied with his work, he knew it was time to take a visit to Blake. When he left, the Knight of Jacks and the Knight of Beauty came running into the room. They looked at the throne and they were both crushed. There in the throne, sat their king. His golden armor stained red.

"Well what do you we do?" Asked Jacks. His normally fun mentality is now been crushed.

"I don't know," replied Beauty. "But we need to bring him back." Beauty seemed infuriated. She finally took off her helmet, revealing her rose red eyes and her golden blond hair. "He'll find who's responsible for this."

"Who's responsible for what?" Beauty and Jacks turned to face him. The Black Knight was standing in the doorway. He didn't look at the king's throne yet. Beauty and Jacks moved aside, revealing the dead king. The Black Knight's armor started to do something that it has only done once. His armor started to glow back essence.

"I may know who did this," he said. "And they'll regret the day that they met me." Beauty and Jacks turned and looked at each other.

"Black," began Beauty. "You know the law." The Black Knight looked at her and gave a slight nod.

"I do. And now I have more than enough power to end him. I am now the Black King." As he said this, he moved the former King's body, and took the throne.

"Beauty, Jacks, assemble the Knights. I have something that they need to hear." After he said this Beauty and Jacks nodded and left to go assemble the Order of the Knights. After they got assembled, they noticed the empty throne.

"ORDER OF THE KNIGHTS!" Boomed the Black Knights voice. "Our king was murdered not long ago. It's a tragic loss, but we must recover and bring the man who did this to justice. I know where to start. The leader of the White Fang is a man named Adam. He and I had a disagreement, I believe he killed the king thinking he was me. But that was a mistake. For now the White Fang has declared war on the Order of the Knights." The other knights just looked at each other. They all had the same thing on their minds, this was going to be fun. "But as king I must have two hands. The Knight of Beauty and the Knight of Jacks will be my hands. I will visit where I believe that he will be. While I'm gone, Beauty will take charge." As he finished this he stood up to leave. "I have some matters to deal with." At this he left. "You are all dismissed." Jacks and Beauty looked at each other, concern evident in their faces. They both ran to the Black Knight and stopped him.

"Black," started Beauty. "What is this matter. You've been disappearing more than you ever have before. Why?"

The Black Knight looked at them and looked sad. "I've been not wanting to tell you. Because I don't believe that either of you will take this lightly. When I killed my parents, my mother revealed that I have a sister. Their last name was Belladonna.

"And what?" Asked Jacks. "That supposed to meaaan something to us."

"The girl with the black hair's name is Blake Belladonna." Jacks and Beauty just looked at each other. "I have a lot of lost time to make up with her, and that's where I've been. Adam threatened me, telling me to stay away from my sister. So I told him to stay away. He killed our king, and I think he believed it was me. Time to visit my sister, I think he'll go there next."

"We won't be able to stop you," said Beauty. "But let us go with you."

"NO!" Jacks and Beauty looked surprised. The Black Knight never lost his composure.

"What I mean is," he said. "I need to do this alone. My family was corrupt, and I found a good spot in that. Nothing will ever come between my sister and me. I have to deal with him, even if that means I have to kill Adam. You two are my family also. But you are needed here." They both just nodded and turned to leave him. He watched them enter the castle, and then he turned and left.

_At Beacon Academy Dorms._

Blake was alone in the room reading. Weiss and Ruby had history with Oobleck, and Yang had sparing going on. Blake lined up her free period to be alone. As much as she loved her team, it was very difficult to read with them around her. Blake had discovered a story that was about a woman who discovered her brother after thinking that he was dead. There was a very obvious reason that Blake was reading this story. The Black Knight was someone that haunted her nightmares for a week, and turned out to be her brother, and it was such a gift. He was much more caring than the others thought he was. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang had met him several times outside of when he had first revealed what he knew. They all began to enjoy his company. He was constantly giving them pointers on how to improve their technique. He took interest into Yang's Ember Celica and Blake's Gambol Shroud. Saying he would convert his Knight Star into a similar form as Shroud and he wanted a similar weapon to Ember Celica. Blake was really enjoying the book, when she suddenly heard her door open.

Without looking up Blake said, "Yang, are you done with sparing so soon."

"Not quite." Blake put down her book, her face white. She looked up and saw Adam, standing only a few feet in front of her. "It's been a while Blake."

"Adam, I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I met your new boyfriend earlier."

"What?"

"The Black Knight, he called himself. Tried to cover it up. Said he was your brother."

"But Adam he is!"

"Was," Blake looked puzzled.

"He's dead now." Blake looked sad and angry.

"Why did you-!"

Adam stopped her. "He can't interfere with what's mine!" At this Blake grabbed shroud and was ready to pounce, when she heard the door open. Before she could turn to see who it was, she saw a figure pounce on Adam. When she was able to make out what was going on. She saw her brother on top of Adam with a dagger to his throat.

"She's not yours anymore!" Said the Black Knight.

"I thought I-" started Adam.

"What? That you had killed me? You really think that I wouldn't hear you in that situation? You killed our former King. Now I'm the King and the Order of the Knights is going to decimate the White Fang. Starting with me killing you."

"No!" They both looked surprised to see that Blake was the one who had shouted.

"Don't kill him."

The Black Knight looked at her, "He tried to kill me, he was going to hurt you or your friends. I can't let him live."

"Brother, please." Before he could make a decision, Adam took the opportunity. Bringing up Blush, he tried to make contact with the Black Knight's head. But his reaction time was incredible and before Adam's swing got there, the hilt of the dagger slammed into his temple. Standing up, the Black Knight looked at Blake.

"I can't bring myself to let him live, sis. I feel like I have to kill him. But if you're wishes say otherwise, I won't. But he will come back to the palace with me. He's subjected to trial for murder of the former king."

"Please brother. Don't"

"I'm sorry Blake." But before he could pick Adam up to bring him to the castle, he felt a solid object make contact with his stomach. He was surprised and looked up to see Ruby on top of him, trying to hold him down. She had only heard a small part of the conversation, but she knew that she would have to try to stop the Black Knight from getting Adam.

"Ruby, please. I don't want to hurt you," said the Black Knight.

"I have to stop you," replied Ruby.

The Black Knight's heart grew heavy, "Then I'm sorry Ruby." As he said this he brought the hilt of the dagger up and tried to hit Ruby in the head. But anticipating that Ruby moved out of the way. In response to this, the Black Knight saw a momentary lapse in attention to his other hand a slammed his fist into her head. When he was getting up he noticed a white circle had formed underneath him.

"Damnit," he said as Weiss triggered her circle and sent him up into the air. He managed to stick the landing. He then quickly approached Weiss and brought his fist up to her head, and Weiss ducked. Expecting this, the he brought up the hilt of his knife into her head. Blake now sprung into action trying to hold on to her brother from behind. Not wanting to hurt Blake, the Black Knight threw her off of his back, then shoved her into the wall.

"Blake please," he began. "Don't do this." But before she could respond he heard the click of a shotgun. A shot from Ember Celica came flying at him, and he ducked out of the way. He turned to face Yang standing in the doorway. He then flipped his knife and grabbed the blade, aiming it at Yang's stomach. He was planning on her ducking at the sight of him cocking his arm to throw the knife, but he was also planning on just stunning her, aiming for the hilt to hit her. He bent his arm back to throw the knife at Yang, and noticed her muscles tense to duck. He smiled sadly to himself, knowing what he had to do. Finishing the motion he let loose his knife. But as he did so he saw a flash in front of him.

"NOO!" He screamed. At the last second Blake dove in front of Yang, and she dove to where the blade hit her. Rushing up to where Blake was, he hated himself. He didn't think that his sister would do something so foolish. But she was so protective of her friends. He looked up angrily at Yang, who was just standing there, looking stunned.

"Do something!" He demanded. "Go make sure that Adam won't get away. And go and get some help!" Yang just nodded and left. "Blake why would you do this?"

Blake just looked up at him and said "I couldn't let you hurt her. I'm sorry."

"I was only going to stun her Blake." She looked up at him and smiled sadly. Ruby and Weiss both finally woke up, only seeing him kneeling at Blake's side.

"You two, keep Adam here!" The Black Knight demanded. Finally Yang returned with two medics. They both started to tend for Blake.

"What happened here?" Asked the first medic.

"Well I was trying to kill him," said the Black Knight pointing to Adam. "But my sister didn't want me too. Her friends intervened and I stunned Ruby and Weiss. I threw my knife to stun Yang. Blake, she-" Suddenly, he just couldn't complete the sentence. He had never done anything like this. He was so mad at himself, and so mad at Adam. He finally rose from his sister's side. She had passed out from blood loss and the Black Knight looked at Adam.

"I have to go now," he said. "And he's coming with me. Don't even try to stop me." At that he picked up Adam and started to walk away.

"If she wakes up before I get back, tell her that I'll be back soon," he says looking at Yang. As the Black Knight leaves, he knows that his threat to Adam was going to be kept.

**Dramatic Chapter. This was something I knew I wanted to do since I made Blake and the Black Knight brother and sister. Thought 'eh why not?' What did you think about this section? Also I found this chapter really difficult to write in terms of progress. I don't know why.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Order Ch. 8

**EDITED**

**HUGE WARNING: I won't go into detail, but there will be implied torture in this chapter {courtesy of Jacks}. If you don't want to read that, turn back now {not enough for an M rating as I go into no detail}.**

Looking at the man on slung over his shoulder, feeling nothing but hatred. This man would not die. He will suffer a fate much worse. The Black Knight was approaching the castle at a fast pace, hoping that Adam would not wake up. Watch saw them both coming.

"King," he cried.

"Watch I would prefer if you still referred to me as the Black Knight," replied the Black Knight. "This is not a position I wanted so I will acknowledge it as little as possible." Watch nodded and opened up the gate. Noticing the man that was slung over the Black Knight's shoulders, Watch's gaze narrowed. He was sure that he was brining in the man responsible for their king's death. The Black Knight entered into the castle as Adam started to wake up. Picking up the pace, the Black Knight wanted to get into the throne room before continuing on with the process.

"Uhh my head," groaned Adam. Then he seemed to realize his situation as he looked up and saw a very familiar place. Adam then struggled to get out of the Black Knight's grasp, but it was such a strong grip that he couldn't escape. Suddenly he felt thrown as he landed in the middle of the room. He tried to get up only to be stopped by the Black Knight's boot being kicked into his side.

"You get up when I ask you to get up," the Black Knight said.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"You're hear for the murder of our king and attempted murder of me."

"But that hatred is too more than me. You're hating yourself right now."

"GUARD!" One of the many guards came rushing forward to meet the Black Knight.

"Yes sir?" The guard said.

"Fetch me my hands. I need them for this."

"On my way sir." When he left, the Black Knight just started watching Adam. Waiting, hoping, that he would make a move to escape. But Adam wasn't that foolish. He recognized that the Black Knight was going to hurt him if he moved, and he saw how much faster the Black Knight's reaction time was than his own. Finally Beauty and Jacks walked in.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Asked Beauty.

"Yes I did," replied the Black Knight. "This is the man who killed our king. In an attempt to bring him in, he attempted to kill me. What should we do with him?" Jacks took off his helmet to show off how wide his smile is. He pulled out a dagger and brought it down to Adam's face.

"I don't believe that our king or his hand should be involved in these affairs," replied Jacks. "Allow me to be alone with him, in the dungeons. I'll, a uhh, 'question' him." The Black Knight smiled, understanding what he meant.

"My King if I may," started Beauty. "I don't believe that this is the proper approach to-"

"BEAUTY!" Cried the Black Knight. "It is my dear sisters wishes that I do not kill him. So I won't. Instead, I'm sending him with Jacks to fish for some information. You won't persuade me otherwise. So if you're quite finished, I'm sure there's something that you should attend to right now Beauty." Beauty just looked at him, seeing through the helmet, straight into his black eyes. The rage that was in them was dangerous. He couldn't control it, so he would let Jacks. But Beauty knew that this man had done something to him. Not knowing what, Beauty just let him be.

"Jacks," said the Black Knight. "I want you to lead this man down into the dungeons. Do what you will with him. No one will watch you." Jacks smiled and looked down at Adam.

"Get up," Jacks said.

"Make me," said Adam. He knew that there would be no worse fate up here than what would be waiting for him down in the dungeons. But he regretted that decision as Jacks raised one of his knives, and brought it down into his shoulder.

"Oops," Jacks said. Now Jacks pulled up his arms and started to drag him to the dungeons. He then pulled out the dagger from Adam's shoulder. Adam couldn't escape from Jacks grip either. Knowing that he was doomed, he just accepted his fate. When he stopped being dragged, he looked up to see that he was in a dark room with a single chair in front of him.

Turning to two guards, Jacks said "Tie him up. Tightly."

"Yes sir," said the guards in unison as they went to attend to his wishes.

After that was done with Jacks turned to them again, "You are both dismissed. I'd rather not have witnesses, nor would our king." The two guards nodded and left the room, knowing full and well what Jacks intended to do. "Now what did you say your name was?" Asked Jacks. Adam looked up at him, knowing that his answer wouldn't change anything.

"Adam," he replied.

"Good. You're through with the questioning part. Now it's the part where I have fun." After he said this, he started pulling off several daggers from his armor. Laying them all on a nearby table. "Oh this one's my favorite for these occasions." He said grabbing one of the many identical daggers. "Now how about we get started?" He asked. Suddenly the blade plunged into Adam's leg, as he dragged it up. Adam cried out in pain, not being able to do anything about it. As Jacks continued on with his methods, Adam's pain only intensified.

_To the Throne Room_

The Black Knight was sitting in his throne smiling wickedly and Beauty just tried to ignore the sounds of the torture that was going on beneath her. It was so cruel and unusual. Leaving Jacks alone with anyone that wasn't on his side was dangerous. After what seemed like hours to her, Jacks finally remerged from the dungeons.

"I don't think that he'll be going anywhere Black," said Jacks.

"Excellent," replied the Black Knight. "I want you two to alternate watch's over him. He doesn't escape; if he tries too, kill him. I'll be back."

"Where are you going," asked Beauty.

"Important business that's none of yours." They both just watched him leave the throne room and let him be.

"Chill out Beau," said Jacks. He's always come out fine before."

"Not this time he wasn't," replied Beauty. "Not this time." Jacks looked at her, his mind understanding her meaning.

_Beacon Academy_

He had gotten there as fast as he could, hoping that she hadn't woken up. Jaune met him, at the front.

"Here to deliver more letters?" Said Jaune angrily.

"Not now I need to get to medical bay." The Black Knight said rushing off. Jaune just looked at him surprised. This was the first time he had seen the Black Knight since he posed as a mailman. But knowing that he had visited frequently Jaune had hoped to stop him to give him a piece of his mind, but now he's just seemed to want to get to something important. As the Black Knight rushed off, Jaune just watched him go.

_At the Medical Bay_

He rushed into the medical bay and quickly looked around. Finding Blake's bed, he rushed to her side, seeing Yang on the other side.

"How is she doing?" The Black Knight asked.

"She's been out since you last saw her," replied Yang. "It's a good thing that you missed all of her major organs."

"I never meant for any of this to happen."

"We didn't think that you meant to put your own sister in the hospital."

"No I mean I never meant to have a sister in first place. I'm supposed to be the Black Knight. Cold to the core, not phased by anything, no feelings for anyone for anything. That much was already not true, I cared for people. But then my mother revealed that I had a younger sister. I felt obliged to help her, protect her, do what my parents didn't. The idea of someone trying to hurt her was too much for me to take. I wanted to kill Adam, but I knew Blake didn't want me too without saying a word. But then he made it personal. He killed my king, which is something punishable by death and only death. I knew he would brag about his kill to Blake, so I had to get here fast. But I was a little behind him. Blake didn't want me too, but I had too. I had too bring him. You four tried to stop me, and when I threw the knife at you, she dove in front of it. Why would she do that? She must know I would never do anything to kill you. But obviously I'm not the only one who feels protective. I guess it just runs in the family." Yang just watched him carefully. She felt that Blake being here was her fault, but clearly the Black Knight thought a little different.

"Black," Yang began. "It's not-" Yang was interrupted by a slight moan from Blake.

"Blake!" Cried Yang and the Black Knight.

"What happened?" Asked Blake. Yang gave a brief explanation as the Black Knight grabbed her hand. As the story progressed Blake held onto her brothers hand tighter.

"Where's Adam now?" Asked Blake.

"I had to bring him back to the castle," replied the Black Knight. "I'm sorry Blake but I must defend the law. He declared war on the Knights with the attempt on my life that resulted in the king's death. He's to be killed while I'm gone." At this he pulled out his scroll, sending a message to Beauty and Jacks. Telling them to kill Adam.

"Brother please," said Blake. "I don't want you to kill him." He just sighed.

"I gave him the chance to walk away before, Blake. He followed us when we were doing our bonding. He threatened my life, and tried to take it. I quickly discouraged him from doing that. He had his chance and he didn't take it. I'm sorry Blake, but I have too. "

"James please," said Blake. This caused the Blake Knight to look up at her. "James don't do this. I don't want him to die."

"Why does he mean so much to you Blake?"

"Because when no one else would, he took me in. He's the reason that I'm where I am. You trained on your own, became strong. But I was a little girl with cat ears. No one wanted me. But I met Adam and he taught me how to survive. I'm only alive because of him. Do this for me James, please."

"I already spared his life once in honor of you, but now I can't do it again. I'm sorry Blake." Blake leaned over to hug Yang and cried on her shoulder. The Black Knight now felt horrible, but he knew his duties as the new King. Maybe he could spare the rest of the White Fang. But he knew that also wasn't going to happen. Ruby and Weiss entered the room and saw Blake crying on Yang's shoulder and came over to ask what was wrong. Once again Yang gave a brief recap and they both just looked over at the Black Knight.

_At the Knight's Castle_

_The jury's out. Kill him. As quickly as you can._

_On it._

Beauty got up at the same time as Jacks. Beauty realized that he did that not trusting Beauty to carry out the task herself. But she would do it. The law stated that she should. While she thought the torture was unnecessary, she knew this was not. They both went into the dungeon to see Adam as Jacks had left him. He had a cut down the side of his face, across his stomach, down the length of both of his arms and legs, and in so many other places that it was hard to watch. His mask was also removed revealing his golden eyes, the signature trait of a cat faunas.

"Are you here to hurt me again?" Asked Adam.

"No," replied Beauty. "We're here to end your life, for killing our king."

"And why are you stuck with this task?"

"Because I'm hand of the king and that's one of my jobs."

"He's not just pushing this off on you so he can see his precious sister."

"I'm sure he's seeing his sister, but this is my task." As she finished saying this, she pulled out her bow. Them she split it into two swords. Beauty leveled them at Adam's neck and brought them back. She took a deep breath and swung.

_Beacon Medical Bay_

_It's done._

_Was it you or Beauty?_

_Beauty._

_Tell her I said good work._

The Black Knight looked up. "I'm sorry Blake. It's done." This only caused Blake to further her sobs. She knew that this wasn't her brother's fault. Hell, she had been ready to kill Adam herself when she had thought that he had killed her brother. She knew it was Adam's fault for becoming so obsessive and just not letting it go. Blake turned to look up with her red eyes and she saw her brother making way for the door.

"James where are you going?" Blake called out.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be around right now," said the Black Knight. "So I'm going to leave you be sis."

"Don't go. I don't want you to leave me. Not like they did, not like Adam did, just stay." The Black Knight looked up at her.

"I'll stay Blake. I won't go anywhere little sis." This was a promise he intended to keep.

_At the Knight's palace_

_I have to stay with my little sister. She's recovering from a serious injury. You'll act as queen while I'm gone._

_Are you sure that it's that bad._

_Beauty, this is the only family I have left. I know that you held onto your parents until they died, let me hold onto this._

_Yes sir_

Beauty got up and took the throne.

"How long does he think he'll be gone?" Asked Jacks.

"Until she's better," replied Beauty.

_Several days latter at Beacon Medical Bay_

Ruby and Weiss were watching over Blake from a far. She had fallen asleep, as had her brother and Yang.

"Are they all still there?" Asked Weiss.

"Yup," replied Ruby.

"How long?"

"Well Yang's been there since she's been in, and the Black Knight's been there since he got here."

"But it's been days."

"They're dedicated."

"Well maybe we should get some sleep too."

"Yeah let's head off."

**That's the end of that chapter. The end of Adam's existence in the story, and now we know the Black Knight's real name. James Belladonna. Also anyone like my little RvB homage with the "It's been days, they're dedicated"? **


	9. Chapter 9

The Order Ch. 9

**EDITED**

**I had a hard time starting this one. I feel as though I've kind of said all that I wanted to say when I introduced the characters and went more in depth to all of the character relationships. But I didn't feel like I had the necessary means to end this where I was. So here's chapter 9. I'm not sure how this'll turn out, but I hope it's good.**

She was starting to get frustrated. It had been a week now since his sister's incident, and he was still gone. They needed their king back and he wasn't there. Beauty turned to Jacks and her temporary hand while their king was gone.

"This is ridiculous!" Beauty cried. "I shouldn't have to fill in for this long! He's been gone for a week now."

"Give 'em time Beau," said Jacks. "He gave you time when you left for your parents ailment."

"What's bothering me is that he's king now. He shouldn't be able to be gone for this long."

"Come on Beau. Just because he's king now doesn't change his personality. He's always been like this. Your just jealous of her aren't you?"

"Why would I-?"

"You're not very good at hiding things Beau. Never have. I know you have other means for him, and I know he felt the same way. But now he has other obligations."

"She can take care of herself."

"Apparently not because she's been laid up for a week now. Give it a rest Beau. Hey what are you doing?" Jacks asked this in mention of Beauty getting up.

"Take charge Jacks. I need to go see our dear king." Jacks knew that this mood was one that Beauty seldom got in, and when she did. It's best to just stay out of her way. Jacks took the throne and watched Beauty leave.

"Beauty!" Jacks called out as she was leaving.

"What?!" replied Beauty.

"Don't make this personal. That'll get you no where with him."

"I won't, but I'm worried that he has."

_At Beacon Medical Bay_

Blake woke up and looked to her sides. Yang had fallen asleep in the bed next to her, and her brother had once again fallen asleep on the counter next to her. She looked down and saw him still holding her hand. She knew that he must have been going mad being pent up in here. She gave him permission to leave, but he still felt responsible for her being there.

"Well this is an interesting arrangement," said a voice from the doorway. Blake looked over and saw Ozpin standing there. "Where are you other teammates?"

"Ruby and Weiss have sparing right now," replied Blake. "Why are you here?"

"Well I realized that I had yet to check on you, and I felt obligated to." Blake could tell there were other motives in his eyes.

"You want to keep an eye on him don't you?" Asked Blake turning to look at her brother.

"Blake," started Ozpin. "The Black Knight may seem friendly right now, but he has a bad side. I have seen it before and I don't want you too as well."

"He's my brother Ozpin. I can't turn a cold shoulder to him."

"That's not what I mean."

"Than what do you mean my dear Ozpin?" Blake and Ozpin looked surprised that the Black Knight was awake.

"Brother! I didn't realize that-"

"I woke up when he started talking. Now tell me Ozpin, what were you implying?" Ozpin looked worried.

"I was worried that you may change your mind about this current, arrangement." The Black Knight looked annoyed at him.

"Current arrangement? Change my mind? I won't change my mind. I don't abandon those who care for me. I'm not my parents!" Ozpin looked at him confused.

"Than explain to me-."

"I already told you. They initiated the fight!"

"Just as Adam did."

"Yes!"

"How?"

"He followed me and Blake and then approached me."

"So he got the drop on you?"

"No. I knew he was there. But I waited until Blake was gone to acknowledge it."

"So then he didn't initiate it? You did?"

"If you would prefer to look at it that way."

"And he threatened you?"

"He told me to stay away from Blake or else."

"And how did you respond."

"I told him I wouldn't stay from my sister."

"Then what."

"He attacked me. I beat him. I could of have killed him but I spared his life telling him to not go after me."

"And did he listen?"

"Obviously not. He's dead now."

"The other four. How did they start it?"

"They asked me where I was going. I told them what I told you. They decided to challenge me."

"Was killing them necessary?"

"Not then, but when they tried to kill me again, I took matters into my own hands." Blake looked at her brother horrified. Ozpin was trying to make her see the things that he had done, and it was working.

"James did you kill one of the teams at Beacon?" The Black Knight sighed. Every time his sister used his name he knew he had no choice but to listen to her.

"When I first joined Beacon I was the fastest, strongest, wisest, best with dust. I didn't feel as though they met my standards. When I left a group approached me. Asked if I thought I was better than them. I replied that I didn't think that, I knew that. They all fought me and I beat them without any of my weapons, just my armor. I asked them to the fight the same way I asked your team to the tournament. They didn't need the extra motivation. When I beat them without my weapons they left me alone for a while. They chose to discriminate against all with faunas heritage, and every time they attempted to do so, I intervened. They tried to attack me in my sleep one night. The results weren't pleasant for them. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but they left me no choice. I didn't want you to know Blake, I didn't think it was necessary." Blake just observed him and saw what Ozpin saw. But Blake knew that all of this was to hide what his parents had done to him. They hid it in very different way. She hid her pain in a book, and he hid his in combat.

"I know what you're trying to do Ozpin," said Blake. "But he's not going to do this to me or my friends. We love each other Ozpin. We share a bond threw our parents. This is not something that either of us want to break."

"Well hate to break up this little chat. But I'm here to grab something." They all looked over at the door. Standing in the doorway was a woman in silver knights armor. The Black Knight recognized who it was.

"Beauty?" He said puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get our king back." Blake looked at her brother.

"You're king now?" She asked.

"Yes. I gained that duty since I was our former king's hand."

"You need to come back with me," interrupted Beauty.

"Not until my sister recovers!"

"How sure are you that she's your sister?" The Black Knight looked at her angry.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you confirmed this?"

"I had the Rat trace back her heritage. I already knew who my parents were."

"How positive was he?"

"100%. Why are you asking these questions?"

"Because we need our king back."

Standing up to face her, the Black replied, "I need to help my sister heal. She's in here because of me."

"Because of you?"

"When I was trying to take Adam, her friends intervened. I threw a knife at Yang when Blake dove in front of it."

"You tried to kill Yang?"

"If I had then Blake wouldn't be here right now. The hilt was supposed to hit Yang, not the blade."

"Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought that out of all people, you would understand how important family is." As the Black Knight said this, he almost spit the words.

"As acting queen-."

"AS ACTING QUEEN, you have no power over me. That much hasn't changed and you should know these rules." Beauty looked at him angrily. Now she pulled out her bow and shifted it into swords. Turning not to face the Black Knight, but the doorway where she saw that Weiss and Ruby had entered the room. She charged the two, but before she got there a sword crossed her own.

"You will not touch them Beauty," said the Black Knight. "They are my sisters friends and this wouldn't be a duel." Beauty smiled.

"I've grown stronger than when we last fought Black, you won't win."

"And I have yet to unveil my aura Beauty." At this he quickly flicked his wrist to disrupt Beauty's technique. It worked only for a moment. Beauty then brought one sword up to try and distract the Black Knight, bringing the other around to his side. Pulling out shield, he blocked the attack from above and his sword stopped her second strike.

"Don't do this Jess," he said. "This isn't you."

"When did you get a heart," spat Beauty.

"I've had a heart Jess." With this she advanced forward and brought her swords into his shield, quickly changing the pace of one of them so that it would go towards his legs. The Black Knight jumped over her lower strike and decided to go on the offensive. He did a quick attack with his shield forcing Beauty to defend that while he used his sword to relieve Beauty of one of her swords. He then twisted his shield to disarm her completely.

Holding a sword up to her throat he said, "Don't make me say it Jess."

Realizing what he would say, she said, "Do it. Have your precious _sister _take my place."

Shaking his head, the Black Knight replied, "My sister already turned down my offer to join the knights. I don't know what you're doing Beauty. But you better figure out the difference between your friends and your enemies."

This caused her to stumble back for a second. His sudden change from Jess to Beauty made her realize that he thought that he had finally lost her. Funny how that worked, he seemed to regain his old self and she lost hers.

"I'm going to give you a choice Beauty," he said. "Return to your duties as acting queen and don't bother me again. Or I can banish you right here right now. The decision is yours." Beauty looked up at him and grabbed her swords and left. When she turned to leave, she realized that he had changed back to his cloak and the hood was lowered. His eyes were sad. Beauty turned and left.

"What was that about?" Asked Ruby.

"I pray I don't have to find out," replied the Black Knight.

"Who was she James?" Asked Blake.

"The Knight of Beauty. A close friend. I knew her before I was a knight. I got to know her when I was at a market buying larger swords. I had outgrown my others. She helped me model some. I thanked her for that. I began to learn about her. Her parents were similar to ours in the way that they sold dust. But they loved her. Beauty's decision was to not inherit the business and focus on fighting. Developing her own bow and swords. She was brilliant, but this was when she was Jess. Something's off right now, and I don't know what." They all turned to look at him.

"James you should go to your duties as king," said Blake. "I'll be fine with just having my friends."

"I can't Blake. I can't leave you know. I have to stay committed. Besides you're getting out tomorrow. It seems foolish to leave you now." Blake was secretly relieved that her brother ignored her plea for him to leave. She didn't want him to go just yet. They seemed to of have forgotten that the others were watching them. When they snapped back to reality Ozpin said, "Well this has been eventful. But I have other business to attend." At this Ozpin left, but before exiting he said, "Miss Xiao Long I suggest you attend some of your classes." Yang just shook her head.

"My friend needs me," she replied. "I don't want to leave her."

"Mr. Belladonna and you seem to have very similar idea's about Blake," Ozpin mumbled as he left. After Ozpin left, there was only team RWBY and the Black Knight.

_Later that night_

He looked down at his little sister who had finally fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You'll see me again soon little sis. I can promise that much." After saying this he scratched her cat ears and left. He made his way to the castle as fast as he could. Watch saw him coming and ordered for the gate to open.

"Good to see you again sir," said Watch.

"Thanks," replied the Black Knight. "Good to be back." At this he entered and knew that Beauty and Jacks would be sleeping, so went to his throne and fell asleep.

_The Next Morning: Beacon Medical Bay_

Blake awoke first and looked around. She saw Yang, Weiss, Ruby, but her brother was nowhere to be seen. The nurse on duty approached her.

"Good to see you awake Miss Belladonna," said the nurse. "You're brother left in the middle of the night after I told him that you would be discharged in the morning. He wanted me to tell you 'you'll see him again soon.'" Blake looked around sadly.

"Thank you," she said. The nurse left to get her things and Blake just looked out the window.

_The Knight's Castle_

"Well, well, well," said Jacks after he entered the throne room. "Look what the cat dragged in. Good to have you back in charge sir." The Black Knight smiled.

"Good to be back Jacks," he said. "Good to be back." Jacks wasn't convinced.

"Why don't you look it?"

"I'm mostly back because of Beauty. Where is she by the way?"

"Asleep still. I checked on her before I came here. She seemed upset yesterday."

"Wake her."

"Uhhh with all do respect sir. I'd rather not."

"Just do it Jacks."

"Fine." Jacks returned a short while later with Beauty.

"Good to see that your sister is better _sir_," said Beauty.

Ignoring the comment the Black Knight just continued, "There are some important things we need to discuss. The White Fang being one of them. But before that the King's induction ceremony."

"Why does that take priority?" Asked Jacks.

"Because by law we can't enter a war without an official King. And until I'm inducted that can't happen. I figure the ceremony will be pretty simple. We'll have a tournament in my honor where I pick our best fighters and have them enter the competition. We eat, then we call me king and it's over with. But as king, I can make formal party invitations. I would like," he pauses to look at Beauty, "for my sister to be there."

"Sir if I may-" started Beauty.

"Sorry let me rephrase that. My sister will be coming to my induction."

"What I was going to say is that you can't do that."

"If I invite Ozpin then I can. Anymore objections."

Jacks decided to intervene before he killed Beauty. "I see no issues with this sir. Now can we continue before you try to kill each other?" Beauty just nodded.

"I hope that you will behave. Now onto the White Fang. The way I view it, we can avoid total war with them if they choose to accept their leaders fate. But if not, than we continue with the fight. That fair?" They both nodded. "Good. Now onto the decisions for fighters and who'll go in the formal party for the invitations." They both looked at him confused. "As king I can't go to give the invitations. Traditionally this is done by the king's main hand. But I think that it would be best if you went Jacks." Jacks just nodded. "Take four guards with you. You can make the personal decisions. I suggest that you inform Ozpin of the personal decisions he has to make. Also inform him to send word of whom he's taking for his formal party. And don't forget to tell my sister that she and her friends are invited. " Jacks nodded again.

"I'm already gone." At this Jacks turned to four guards in the room and beckoned to them. After he left, the Black Knight turned to Beauty.

"I want you to cause no problems Beauty. I want this to run smoothly."

"I'll behave," she said. "Do you want to see if your sister and her friends want to enter the tournament?" He shrugged.

"If you wish, you can send word to Jacks to ask her that as well." Beauty nodded and started to type out the note.

"Who else will be involved in the tournament?"

"Well our highest rated fighters apart from me. So if my sister and her friends accept than our 24 highest rated fighters. Which would include you and Jacks."

Beauty just gave a wicked smile. "I'll start organizing the brackets." The Black Knight also smiled. He knew how good of a fighter Beauty was, but he also knew how much Blake had improved over time. But he had power to veto a bracket decision. Beauty spoke up suddenly.

"Jacks just said one of us has to run the tournament from a hand's standpoint. He's volunteered." The Black Knight looked at her and just said, "Fine." Beauty knew that this tournament would be her chance to convince Blake to stay out of this.

_Beacon Academy: Ozpin's office._

Ozpin was quietly enjoying his coffee when a knock came on his door.

"Come in," he said. He was temporarily caught off guard when he saw 5 knights enter his office, but then he realized that Glynda was leading.

"Hello Ozpin," said the one with red and yellow striped armor. "I'm the Knight of Jacks, sent to give you word of an invitation. Our new king's induction is coming up soon, and he would like to invite you. You may bring a formal party of no more than 5. Do you accept?" Ozpin was familiar with knight's laws, and he knew that this was so that Blake could go to the event. Ozpin just nodded. "Good. I can go fetch the others." At this Jacks just gestured to the guards flanking him. "Oh where would teams RWBY and JNPR be? More importantly where is Blake Belladonna?"

"Blake's on free time right now," replied Ozpin. "Ruby and Weiss are almost done with sparing, Yang is almost done with class. Team JNPR is almost done with team strategy. " Jacks nodded in appreciation.

"You four go wait for JNPR. After her experience with us, I think that it'll be best if I talk to Miss Belladonna alone." The guards nodded and left to comply with Jacks' wishes.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Blake checked the time and noticed that her free period was almost over. But she didn't mind. Whenever she was alone, she felt strange. After how much time she had spent with her brother and her friends in that week of recovery, it was weird to know that no one was there. Her brother had also discovered how sensitive her cat ears were, and he was constantly scratching them. Something that infuriated her, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. She then heard a knock on the door and she wondered who it was. If it were anyone else from team RWBY, they would of have just walked in. She held onto some hope that it was her brother. She opened the door to see a man in a yellow and red-stripped hoodie, and with jeans to match. His eyes also bore identical resemblance to his clothing, which she couldn't tell if that was fake or natural.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a Blake Belladonna?" The man replied.

"That's me."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." After he entered the man looked around the room. Seeming to study it, and identify what belonged to whom.

"You look awfully familiar. Have we met?" Asked Blake.

"Oh, I forgot my manners," replied the man. "The Knight of Jacks, second hand to the new king. At your service." He gave a clumsy bow, quickly followed up by a raspy laugh.

"Did you say knight?" He nodded. "Why are you here?" She seemed very distrusting.

"Your brothers induction is coming up soon, and guess what? You're first on his list."

"Why would he send you and not come himself?"

"Law. The King's not allowed to make the trips for the invitations himself. Oh you're friends are invited too." As if on cue, the rest of team RWBY entered the room.

"Who are you?" Asked Yang. Quickly the Knight of Jacks reintroduced himself and explained the situation. Blake was the first to answer.

"If I didn't go to the ceremony, I would be a pretty bad sister?"

"And we'll come with you," said Yang.

"One last thing," said Jacks. "A tournament is always held in honor of the King. Would you be interested in joining it? He extended an invitation to that?"

They all just looked at each other.

"Will my brother be competing?" Asked Blake.

"No. It would be strange for a someone to compete in something that's being held in their honor. And I chose not to compete either, as a hand."

"Who'll be competing?"

"Probably Beauty." At this Blake's mind was made up.

"I'm in." The others looked at her and nodded. Jacks smiled a mad smile and stood up to leave.

"Well I've over done my welcome. I'll go get my men and be on my way." Before they could say anything else, he was gone.

_Outside of Team JNPR's dorm_

Jacks approached him men and quickly asked, "What did they say?"

One of the guards spoke up quickly, "They accepted both invitations. And the others?"

"Of course they said yes. Come on boys. Let's go home."

**So this is the longest chapter I've done in a while. I wanted to end it at some points, but I felt inspired to keep going. Also I got in another RvB reference, so today was a good day. What do you think of this? How will the meeting between Beauty and Blake go? I'll write that in as soon as I figure that out.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Order Ch. 10

**EDITED**

**Double digits! So a quick note about the rest of the story. I would go back and edit, but I'm just too lazy. There's no other reason than my own laziness. But here's chapter 10.**

She was in her dorm packing up her things. Blake was secretly hiding her excitement. She couldn't believe that she was going to her brother's induction as king. This was something that she had waited for since she found out her she had a brother. A chance for one of them to be formally recognized, and now as a sister she had bragging rights. Well other than the fact that her brother had put her in a hospital twice. Blake heard a knock on the door, and was startled by the sudden sound. She knew that her brother was busy, and so were all of his knights so who could it be. She opened the door to see the deliveryman.

"I have a package for Blake Belladonna," he said.

"That's me," she replied.

"Great just sign here."

"Mind me asking who it's from."

"The Knight's Castle I believe." Blake then wrote faster and then quickly took the package.

"Wait here there's more that I couldn't carry."

"Okay. Thank you." Blake said. When he returned he had more boxes similar to the one she had just received. After he dropped them off, he turned and left. Blake looked at the one he had initially given her. Pulling out Gambol Shroud, she cut open the top of her box. Looking swiftly she saw a note inside of it. She smiled when she saw whom it was from.

_Hey there little sis._

_I'm sorry that my visits are becoming less frequent, but this induction has my schedule full. I found a little time aside from to pick something out for you. As sister to the king, it's traditional for you to have formal armor. But since I know you don't have any, I had some made for you. The other crates contain armor for the rest of your team. But this isn't just for formal wear, I know that today {or possibly earlier, I have no idea how fast these packages will travel} is your birthday so, I picked out a gift for you, hope you enjoy it._

_-James Belladonna_

After she read this, she dove into the package. The first thing she found was armor. It was a beautiful set of black armor with her emblem carved over the chest plate. It also had holes in the top of it, for her cat ears. She smiled. She should of known that her brother was going to do that. Digging further into her crate, she pulled out a box of cat food. On it was a note, _keep digging._ Blake just laughed. She knew that this was not him poking fun to be rude, this was him poking fun because they were family. At the bottom of the box were two things. A ball of yarn, {which Blake ignored} and a box. When Blake opened up the box, she saw what its contents were. A black necklace with her emblem in at the end. Blake quickly picked it up and put it on. She had to give her brother some credit; he had excellent taste in beautiful things. At that moment the rest of her team entered the room.

"What you got there Blakey?" Asked Yang.

"Just a gift from my brother," replied Blake showing off her necklace. They were all surprised at how perfect it looked on Blake. Her birthday was the next day, and they weren't expecting him to know. But he always knew.

"Oh I almost forgot," said Blake. "He has formal armor for all of us. We should probably try it on." They all nodded, going to various boxes. When they opened them up, they found armor that similar to Blake's, but each of them different in a few ways. Ruby's was rose red, Weiss's was snow white, and Yang's was golden yellow. Each of them bore their emblems' on the chest. They all fit perfectly, which surprised them. How would he know their size? But that much didn't matter, they were all ready to leave in a few days for the induction.

_A few days later: Outside of Beacon_

Professor Ozpin was waiting with Glynda Goodwitch. He couldn't leave until all of the others made it.

"Sorry that I'm late," cried out Port. "I had to drag history boy out of his lecture."

"Well at least I didn't just leave my class in the middle of a speech," called out Oobleck.

"That's enough gentleman," interrupted Ozpin. "We're still waiting on some others so it's quite alright." They both just started grumbling, wondering where the others were.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

The reason that team RWBY was late? They were trying to figure out how to get the armor to shift into clothes. There had been no instructions, and they assumed that it was possible. Despite how light the armor was, they didn't want to wear it the whole way. As this process was going on, Blake received a note on her scroll.

_Almost forgot to mention little sis. You can shift the armor into travel clothes, there's a function nearby the hands. Just bellow the palm. It takes some force to press it, but it's there._

_-BK_

Blake quickly tried and this and saw that it worked. When she did that, she quickly explained how to do so. They were all surprised to see that it was the clothes that they normally wear that they had on. They were also surprised to notice that the armor's weight had completely disappeared. Once they checked to make sure they could get the armor back quickly, they left. When they got out front, they saw everyone else was waiting.

"Shall we go?" Asked Ozpin.

"Yeah," replied Blake. "Let's head off."

_At The Knight's Castle, about half an hour later_

He was looking out the window. All of the knight's were present, and everything was lined up. But he was waiting for one person. He wouldn't begin the ceremony until his sister was here.

"Come on," said Beauty. "Let's just get this thing started."

"Not yet Beauty," he replied. "I can see them coming."

"How?"

"Well perhaps if you looked out the window, you could see their transport." Beauty then looked out and saw a large flying ship landing. She immediately felt foolish for thinking that she wouldn't arrive here. Of course she would. Over time, Beauty had come more into terms with what the Black Knight had done, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting Blake out of the picture. For what reason she had no idea.

"I'm going out to greet them," said the Black Knight.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Beauty. She knew he was big on formalities in an event like this.

"It's customary for the King to be the one to greet all of his guests."

"Oh. Of course." Beauty wasn't sure about this, but she was sure that there was nothing written against it.

"I'll accompany you," said Beauty.

"That's also customary." Obviously he had been doing some reading. They both walked outside to where the front gate was.

"Open up Watch," the Black Knight called out. He complied. "Ozpin, my friend!"

"Hello Black," replied Ozpin. "It feels like our intervals for when we see each other has rapidly decreased."

"Indeed it has. Where are the others?"

"What, are they not out yet? Come on out of there!" At this Professor Port, Dr. Oobleck, and Glynda Goodwitch all stepped out of the transport.

"Good to see all of you again," said the Black Knight. "It has been a while since I've seen you."

"Yes," said Oobleck. "Indeed it has, indeed it has. Now tell me? Where is the coffee?"

The Black Knight let out a laugh. "All in good time Oobleck. All in good time." After that team JNPR exited the vehicle. For most of them, this was the first time they had really gotten to see the Black Knight. Sure he was around pretty frequently, but he almost never interacted with anyone but team RWBY. He still greeted all of them very warmly, as though they were good friends. This surprised team JNPR because their mental image of him was still as a killer. After that, team RWBY began to exit. First was Ruby, then Weiss, and then Yang. His sister was doing this on purpose he was sure of it. Finally, his sister exited the place and he greeted her with a big hug.

"Good to see you again Blake," he said. "I see that you had gotten my gifts." Saying this as he looked at team RWBY's armor. His eyes then quickly found the necklace that he had gifted to Blake.

"Yes I did Black," she replied. He smiled. She recognized the formality of this occasion, so she was going to refer to him by his title.

"Well now that you're here, we can get started." At this, he led them all inside. When they entered, the knights all swarmed Blake. The Black Knight just sighed. He should of have known that word would get out as to her identity sooner or later, especially since he had told Jacks about her. After a while of the knights asking her questions, he decided enough was enough.

"I BELIEVE THAT WE MUST COMMENCE THE CEREMONY!" He yelled to get their attention. All of the knights just nodded. He took his place on the throne with the Knight of Jacks and the Knight of Beauty at his side. All of the knights cleared the walkway, and the representatives from Beacon did the same. After that, four knights began to walk up the walkway and presented the new king with the golden armor that signified that he was now king.

"Thank you," he said. "But given the fact that my name is the Black Knight, I think it'd be best if I stuck with this armor." The four just nodded and took the armor to his display case. Traditionally, it would hold the knights old armor. But some had grown attached to their old armor and didn't want to give it up. This was fine; there were no rules against it.

"Now," said the Black Knight. "It's time to commence the tournament." All of the knight's began to cheer. This was always the best part of a new king. The best fighters had to compete, to maintain their rank. "To my guest fighters, you may fight with or without your armor. That is entirely up to you. To my guest hierarchie, you may come up to where I sit and observe the tournament." Ozpin nodded that he understood and started to follow the new king. Jacks hopped down from his chair.

"Will our 32 lucky entries please follow me to the waiting area," he said. "Sorry folks but there will be no peanuts on this trip haha." The fighters just stared at him. "Jeez tough room," he mumbled.

_A few minutes later_

Team RWBY and team JNPR were studying over the bracket knowing that the fighting would commence soon. The bracket was divided into two sides of 16, and in studying it they noticed something. Odds were that if they won, they would eventually fight each other. They also noticed something was defiantly not accidental. At the bottom left of the bracket was Blake, and at the top right of the bracket was Beauty. Their chance for revenge would have to wait.

"Everyone to the waiting area!" Cried out the Black Knight. After that he turned to Ozpin, "How much improvement have you seen out of them since I started making visits?" Ozpin seemed surprised by this question.

"Quite a bit," he replied. "Why?"

"These Knight's are ranked 3-26 in terms of fighters. I'm worried about my sister."

"She'll do fine. She's an excellent fighter."

"Right this way kids," said Jacks as he led the fighters to the waiting areas. After they were all in the correct spots, the Black Knight decided to start it. The first round seemed to go by fast as all members from team RWBY and team JNPR advanced, as did Beauty. The eight knights who had lost to the guests were clearly frustrated. This was not the way they wanted to lose.

"Round 2!" Cried the Black Knight. "The first fight shall be my hand, the Knight of Beauty," at this she got up and took her place on one end of the ring. "Vs. Jaune Arc." Jaune gulped at this news. He had only just won his past fight, and he had seen how Beauty fought. As they stood across from each other in the arena, Beauty sized him up. This Arc boy didn't look impressive, but he was a scrappy fighter. He would prove to be somewhat challenging.

"BEGIN!" Called out the new king. At this word Beauty charged forward and brought both of her swords down on his shield. Jaune began to push back, but Beauty was stronger. Jaune's sword was still free, so he swung it around to her side. He made contact and caused her to temporarily lose her focus. Taking advantage of that, he pushed her swords away from his shield. Beauty quickly used her swords to knock away his shield and sword with the extra room he provided her. Holding up her swords to his neck, Jaune knew that he was done.

"The Knight of Beauty is advancing," Called out the Black Knight. After the end of that round, all of the remaining members of JNPR and RWBY advanced. Beauty went on to face Nora from team JNPR, and she won that round as well. The next round she had defeated Lie Ren, trying to prove that she was the best fighter. Pyrrha won her match and looked over at Beauty, she knew that this would be her next fight. But now it was time for the first in house match up from the two teams. Ruby was to fight Weiss. They took their positions on either end of the arena. Weiss raised Myrtenaster and got into her fighting stance, while Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and brought it behind her. At the sound to begin the fight, Ruby charged Weiss and Weiss charged at Ruby. Ruby brought Crescent Rose back to strike Weiss. But Weiss quickly shielded herself from the strike with one of her shield spells. Ruby then fired again to launch herself up in the air bringing her strike downwards. Just as Weiss raised her shield, Ruby fired again to change her course and bring Crescent Rose into Myrtenaster, sending it from Weiss's hands. Ruby then quickly brought Crescent Rose up to her throat, ending the fight. Weiss was surprised at how quickly she had lost, then again. Ruby and Weiss were always sparing together, so they knew each other's patterns. The next fight was between Yang and Blake. Neither were really looking forward to this fight, but they had to go through with it. They both took opposite ends of the ring, and the word to begin they both just waited. Blake had assumed that Yang would be the aggressor and Yang assumed the same. But then, Yang had enough of just waiting and rushed forward at Blake. When she tried to bring her fist into Blake, Blake moved out of the way. Yang had never seen Blake move with such speed. Before she could even think of what she had just seen, Gambol Shroud was in the back of Yang's neck.

When the king called the match Blake whispered into Yang's ear, "I didn't want it to go on. I had to end." With this, Yang left to go join Weiss and most of team JNPR in the stands. The first fight of the semi-finals was Beauty against Pyrrha. Pyrrha managed to make their fight last slightly longer than the other members of team JNPR, but she still lost. The other match that was Ruby against Blake, and much like with Blake's previous fight, it was over before Ruby knew what was going on. They were all confused. Blake had never moved with as much speed as she did in the previous two fights. The Black Knight was the only one not surprised by the outcome of the previous two fights. He knew that Blake had a lot of untapped Aura that she could of have used a while ago, but he had helped her unlock it. Things like that seemed to run in the family. But now it was the fight he had been dreading.

"Now for the final round," he called out. "The Knight of Beauty vs. Blake Belladonna. The king's hand against the king's sister. This promises to be good." After he finished saying this Ozpin turned to him.

"What do you think the odds are that one of them die?"

"I'm hoping that they don't kill the spectators," called out Port.

"Enough of this," said the Black Knight. "No one will die."

"How sure of this are you?" Asked Ozpin.

"Not very. But I'm counting on them to try to not kill each other. BEGIN!" This last part was in response to seeing them lined up on either end. Beauty wanted to show her dominance right away and charged at Blake. But Blake was ready for that. She threw Gambol Shroud up onto the roof and pulled herself up and flipped over the Knight of Beauty. When she landed, she brought her sword to try and hit Beauty, but Beauty was anticipating that. She brought up her swords to meet Gambol.

"Give up Belladonna," Beauty said. "You can't win."

"The hell I can't," replied Blake. At that she changed Shroud to what she would when she would normally throw it. This hooked Beauty's swords and when Blake fired, both of Beauty's swords went flying. Beauty went to dive after them but was interrupted with a, "The match is over!" Beauty looked angrily at the Black Knight.

"Beauty," he said. "You know the rules. You are disarmed so therefore Miss Belladonna has won the tournament." As angry as Beauty was, she knew he was correct. Blake had showed such quick thinking against her, that she was annoyed at how she had lost. This was her chance to get rid of Blake Belladonna, but now she realized what foolish hope that was. She just had to accept that the Black Knight was going to be this way for a while.

"Now that that's done with," the new king called out. "We will begin the feast." With this the Black Knight stood up and went into the main dinning area. The seating had set up so that it was the Black Knight at the head, then his two hands, then the guests nearby him from there. With the closest being Blake of course. But the Black Knight had chosen to sit Blake next to Beauty. This was a dangerous move, but he hoped that it would pay off. Everyone sat down at dinner and every knight that passed by congratulated Blake on her impressive victory. Blake just shrugged off the compliments. Then she turned around and saw her brother right behind her.

"You fought well little sis," he said. "If you hadn't won I might have had to disown you."

"You wouldn't be able to do that."

"I'd find a way." Then, taking advantage of her not wearing the armor, he scratched her cat ears, getting a slight purr from Blake.

"I hate it when you do that."

"The time when you stop purring, is the time when I'll stop." Then they both laughed at that. He took his seat and carefully eyed Beauty and Blake. But as the dinner continued on, they only seemed to grow closer. Blake and Beauty's bond seemed to grow stronger as they continued to talk. Looking over at the other side, he saw that Jacks was speaking with Ozpin, and Ozpin just looked at Jacks puzzled. Everyone else seemed to be doing well. After dinner came to a close, it was time to say his goodbyes.

"Well then little sis," he said as he walked Blake out of the castle. "It's been fun. I promise to visit you again as soon as I can. But I'm not sure how soon that'll be."

"It'll be soon," replied Blake. "Don't worry about that." At this, they parted ways and Blake ran to join her friends, who were already on board the ship. The Black Knight turned around and reentered the castle. When he entered the throne room, he came up next to Beauty and whispered, "I knew that you two would eventually get along." After that, he said out loud, "Now onto more unpleasant matters."

"And what would that be?" Asked Beauty.

"The White Fang. I've established a meeting with their current leader. He wants to know what we know about Adam's disappearance. I will twist the truth a little to make it sound as though I truly had no other choice and see how they react. It's entirely up to him as to whether or not we carry on with the war." Beauty and Jacks just nodded. It seemed to them that this meeting was pointless. He already had most of it planned out. "I'm going to need you both to come with me." They then looked at him startled. "If things go south, I'm going to want my two best fighters to join me."

"Sir," started Beauty. "Why not ask your sister? She won the tournament."

"I'd prefer to leave her out of it. She's not a knight."

"Sir," started Jacks. "What about the kingdom? No hands will be left."

"I'll leave the maintaining part to Watch. He'll do fine at that. Any more questions." When they both just shook their heads. "Then we'll get started."

**End: No notes**


	11. Chapter 11

The Order Ch. 11

**EDITED**

**So chapter 11. I just wanted to do this one, but I also want to know is there anyone who would really like it if I continued on with this fanfic?**

They had been in contact with them. This should be the place that the meeting was going to happen. They needed to see what was going on. So they would resort to hiding up in the roof, where no one could see them. Pulling their hood up over their face in hopes that would help conceal them. They heard a door open and looked over in that direction, waiting for the third party to arrive.

_Outside of said Building_

"Are you two ready?" Asked the Black Knight. When Jacks and Beauty nodded he opened up the door. Looking in the abandoned warehouse, he immediately noticed that the people they were supposed to meet were already there. Good, he thought. This won't take long too start.

"Hello gentleman," the Black Knight greeted them.

"Listen," said the man who was standing in front of the other two. "We're just hear for you to help us piece together where Adam is. I don't want us to pretend as though we're friends." The Black Knight nodded.

"Yes but before this meeting takes place, I think it'd be best if we all knew each others names. I'm the Black Knight, current King. On either side of me, you can see my king's hands, the Knight of Beauty and the Knight of Jacks." Beauty nodded and Jacks gave out a laugh.

"My name is Winston," replied the man in front. "These two people are Patricia and Alex. Now what do you know about our leader."

"It's quite simple Winston," replied the Black Knight. "He tried to kill me." Winston gave a slight pause at this.

"What do you mean tried?"

"I was with my sister one day and he threatened to kill me if I didn't stay away."

"But why… Who's you're sister?"

"That's of no importance for the matter at hand. I told him I wouldn't and he tried to kill me. I beat him quite easily and told him to not make the same mistake twice. Well he made another attempt on my life, this time killing our former king. A crime punishable by death and only death in the knight's laws."

"So you killed him?"

"No. She did," at this he gestured to Beauty who just gave a smile. None of them were wearing their armor, yet.

"But how? Adam was our best fighter?"

"And the Order of the Knight's consists of some of the best fighters in the world. He was outmatched when he tried to fight me. I took him in and he admitted to killing our king. Beauty is the current main hand, so she acts as executioner. You may find Adam's grave in the cemetery. We had one prepped since we knew that you would like to pay your respects." Winston just sat there and looked stunned by what the Black Knight had just told him. Then he began to get angry.

"Why would you kill our leader?" He asked.

"He killed our king, attempted to kill me, and was going to potentially harm my sister. You White Fang used to be a noble cause but after Adam took over, you became so violent that I myself could not support you, despite my faunas heritage. I suggest that you do not take your leaders death as a negative, but take it as a chance. A chance to go back to the White Fang that were noble, and not those that killed for the sake of killing."

"Listen here-"

"NO YOU LISTEN! Since Adam took over the amount of deaths in this city of Vale have increased by a drastic amount. Including the number of Fauna deaths. Adam would demolish transports and buildings not caring who or what was inside. This resulted in fauna and man deaths alike. Perhaps Adam was doing this because he felt it noble, but I can assure you my dear Winston. He was fighting for a noble cause, in the most non-noble of ways." Winston stopped and thought for a second. But then one thing occurred to him.

"If you really have fauna heritage, where is your trait?"

"I was fortunate enough to not receive any physical traits. I could of have walked out in public freely, but given the fact that a majority of my life was spent in a small cabin in the middle of no where, that was not necessary." Winston just looked at him.

"I don't believe you."

"What about me?"

"I don't believe any of it."

"I do not request you believe it, I merely request you accept your leaders fate. Now that you're the leader you have two options presented to you. Start a total war with the Order of the Knights, or walk away. I would prefer not to wipe you out entirely, but if you leave me no choice then I will have to." Winston considered this for a minute. He even consulted his two companions.

"We'll fight you."

"I'm sorry to hear that Winston."

"STOP!" All of them turned, startled to hear the voice ring out. They all searched for it's source, and when they found it they were more than a little startled.

"Blake?" Asked the Black Knight. "What are you doing here? How did you know of this?"

"You're not the only one who can talk to the Rat Black," replied Blake.

"Blake?" Asked Winston. "What is your familiarity with this man? Where have you been?"

"I left the White Fang a while ago, and this man is my brother. Everything he just told you is true. Including what he told you about Adam. There's a reason I left the White Fang, and that's because of what Adam was doing. Leave this be Winston." This seemed to convince Winston, but he still had to ask one more question.

"Did you put her up to this?" He asked the Black Knight.

"No," he replied. "As a matter of fact I specifically lined this up with one of her classes. Hoping that even if she somehow found out she would stay away."

"Too bad big bro," replied Blake. "I knew that you had this meeting going on, and I decided to try and avoid people getting killed." The Black Knight wasn't sure whether or not to be infuriated or proud that his sister had intervened. Winston seemed to trust Blake's word much more than he trusted the Black Knight's word.

"Fine," Winston finally said. "But you only get a free pass this one time. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Whether or not there is a next time is entirely up to you not me Mr. Winston," replied the Black Knight. Winston just turned and left with his other White Fang members. After their exit, the Black Knight turned to Blake.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To help you obviously," she replied.

"This was official knights business!"

"These were my friends. I couldn't just let you go into total war with them."

"I'll thank you this time Blake, but next time, stay out of it."

"But James-"

"No buts Blake! This time it only worked because you knew these people. The next time it'll be with people you don't know. I do not fear death for myself, but I do fear it for you. Next time, do not intervene." Blake looked at him sadly.

"Don't worry. If this is what you'll do after every time, I won't." Blake then left the warehouse.

"Geez boss," said Jacks. "Don't you think that that was a little harsh?"

"No," the Black Knight replied. "This was official Order business. She had no right to interfere."

"Can't say you're wrong Black."

"Now, let's go back to the castle. I don't want to stay in this place for any longer.

_Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's Dorm_

Blake slipped into the dorm quietly. She really hoped that she hadn't taken too much time and that the rest of her team wasn't back. When she arrived, she saw that only one person was there. Yang.

"So Blakey," started Yang. "Where were you?"

"It's a long story Yang," replied Blake.

"Well I've got time."

"My brother."

"What you had a meeting with him."

"No. He had a meeting with the White Fang. He was threatening total war with them if they didn't accept the fact that they had killed Adam. He told them the truth and they weren't ready to believe it. So I intervened."

"You stopped them from having a war?"

"Yeah."

"So you did good."

"He wouldn't agree."

"What do you mean Blake?"

"I mean he told me to stay out of it. That it was official Order business and since I wasn't a knight, I had no right to be involved. What are you staring at me for?" Yang just sat there for a while, trying to think of a way to put her response.

"Do you want to join the Order?"

"I already told you no!"

"But just now, you chose to interfere with something that you knew was official Order business. And you're not annoyed that he mad at you, you're annoyed that he told you to stay out of Order business. It sounds to me like you want to join."

"I did that for my brother and no other reason."

"But you want to join?"

"Well a small part of me yes but-"

"Then make a decision."

"I made my decision."

"Yes but has your mind changed?" Blake was getting frustrated that Yang kept pursuing these questions. Blake didn't want to leave Beacon. But she wanted to help her brother. This was a decision she didn't want to have to make, but she did. When her mind was made up she turned to Yang.

"I can't leave you Yang. I'm staying." Yang breathed a sigh of relief. That could of have gone very wrong for her, but she was glad that Blake was staying.

"Blake?" Yang asked. "What did you mean by, 'I can't leave you'?" Blake looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't want to leave anyone on my team, and since you were here." Yang got the meaning and then went to lay down on her bed. Blake also went to go lay down on her bed, but now her mind was racing. She had no idea if she had made the right decision. She reached down and pulled her necklace out of her shirt, wondering what her brother was doing right now.

_The Knight's Palace_

In short, Blake's brother was aggravated. When he entered the throne room, the first thing he had done was pick up the planning table and flipped it.

"Why did she have to interfere?!" He called out.

"What do you mean boss?" Asked Jacks.

"I mean, she's put us in more of a mess now!"

"How so?"

"If word gets out that a war was avoided strictly because my sister talked the opposing side down, we're in trouble."

"But why is that an issue?"

"Anyone who remembers the law will remember that only two things are allowed in a war. We must have a king, and there must be no outside interference! If the other knights learn about what my sister has done, the White Fang will not be able to avoid total war!" Jacks and Beauty looked at each other, realizing the predicament that they were in.

"Sir," began Beauty. "I know that neither of us will say anything, but you need to go talk to your sister."

"She's the last person I want to see."

"You need to explain the situation to her sir."

"And why is that Beauty?"

"So she doesn't reveal what's going on." At this he angrily stood up.

"Beauty, take the throne. I'll be back." At this he left.

_Beacon Academy: Outside_

He had made record time getting there. With how little time he had lost, he was confident that his sister wasn't in any class. He quickly made his way up to her dorm and threw the door open. In Blake's dorm, was Blake and Yang.

"The Black Knight?" Asked Yang. "What are you-?"

"I'm here to see my dear sister, Yang, and explain the mess she's left me to clean up," replied the Black Knight.

"James I was trying-," started Blake.

"I KNOW what your intentions were sister. But let me explain what you really did. When any talk of war is involved the Order's code is very specific. You must have an active king, and no one outside of the knights is allowed to sway any decisions. If the Order finds out what you have done, I will be left with no choice than to wipe out the White Fang. Do you understand now?" Blake just looked up at him horrified, She had thought that she had done the right thing, but in fact she had made it worse.

"Are there any loopholes?" Asked Yang.

"Excuse me?" Replied the Black Knight.

"Listen, I'm a minimalist. Everything always seems to have a loophole. What's this one's?" The Black Knight eyed her carefully.

"There are no loopholes. Since my sister isn't a knight, she can't interfere. I'll attempt to keep this quiet, but if the Order finds out. Well the White Fang will be no more."

"There is one loophole," said Blake. The Black Knight looked at her, obviously in surprise.

"What do you mean Blake? The rules are specific, only a knight can have insight."

"If I join the Order, there will be no issues." Blake had lowered her voice at this.

The Black Knight looked up at her and very carefully said, "No. I won't allow you too. I'm not even sure if that would work. Besides, I know how you feel about your team and some of your teammates. You can't leave them." Blake looked at him in surprise. Something about the way he had said some of her teammates. It made her suspicious. In a short time span, her brother had gone from furious, to soothing. Did he know? With this he stood up and looked at Blake.

"Stay put sis. I'll inform you if things go poorly." At this, he left.

**End**


	12. Chapter 12

The Order Ch. 12

**So I know I didn't do a chapter the past 2 days, and I just want to inform any readers that have been keeping tabs, is that I took them off of writing so that I could take so time to figure out a few plot points. Now for chapter 12.**

He was walking down the path. His talk with his sister had left him hopeful that this issue would be concealed. As long as that could be the case, he could avoid being the 5th king to get into war. A faint noise caught his attention, and he turned to meet it. Seeing nothing, he decided to just keep walking acting as though he didn't think anyone was there. But he knew better than that, the sound had alerted him of that. It was subtle, but with his already acute senses combined with his fauna heritage, he could hear it. The sound of someone behind him continued, and as time went on, he realized that it was multiple people. At a certain point, he reached a fork in the road. At this he paused, expecting his pursuers to take advantage of this. They did not disappoint as he heard someone very slowly approaching him. The Black Knight then pivoted at the same time shifting into his armor. When he turned he saw two people facing him, a man and a woman. Readying his fists, he cocked back his most recent modification to his armor, the Knight's Gauntlet, a play off of Yang's Ember Celica. Firing of his first round it made contact with the woman sending her back a few feet. The man turned to face her out of natural reflexes and when he turned back, he noticed the Black Knight standing in front of him. The man tried to react, but he was too late. Firing off another shot form the Gauntlet, the Black Knight propelled his fist into the stomach of the man and the his second shot made contact with his face. The woman got up finally and quickly tried to strike, but it was useless. The Black Knight fired a shot sending his elbow into her chin, causing he head to snap back. The Black Knight quickly observed his two dead attackers. They looked familiar to him. Then he realized where he had seen them before. Slinging both of them over his shoulder, he continued his walk to the Knight's Castle. Someone would have a lot of explaining to do.

_The Knight's Castle_

The Black Knight entered the castle and threw down the bodies.

"Get me my scroll," he barked to one of the guards. "And get me my hand's!"

"Yes sir," the guard replied. He quickly returned with Beauty and Jacks and the king's scroll. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you," replied the Black Knight. "You're dismissed now."

"What's wrong?" Asked Beauty. "Did the meeting go poorly?"

"One of them did, but you're not thinking of the right one."

Beauty looked over to the two dead people on the ground. "Wait. Are those who I think they are?"

"Indeed they are Beauty. I think it's time to have a little chat." At this he taps something out on his scroll. During this process, Beauty and Jacks move to his sides. The scroll starts sending out a call. When the other end picks up, Winston is the person looking at him.

"Ah the Black Knight," he said. "I didn't think that-"

"That your two assassins would fail?" The Black Knight replied angrily.

"I can assure you Black, I have no clue what you are-." He was cut off by the Black Knight bringing around his scroll to show the dead bodies of Patricia and Alex, the two people that had accompanied him on his negotiation trip. "I see. But they were two of my best fighters? They were supposed to ambush you alone. How did you-?"

"I can guarantee that you have never seen a fighter like me. And after we're done with you, you'll wish that you had taken Blake's advice and left me alone. For now, the Order is going to war with you." Before Winston could reply, the Black Knight cut the feed. "Guards, get rid of these bodies. Jacks, get assemble the rest of the Order, Beauty, I need you to go to Beacon. Explain the situation to Ozpin. I know that the Order is more than strong enough to decimate the White Fang, but some help might make this go faster. I'd rather not spend too much time in such conflicts." Beauty and Jacks nodded and left to attend to their duties. After a short period of time, the Order of the Knights was assembled.

"Order," said the Black Knight. "You are probably wondering why I am here. As most of you should know, the talks with the White Fang seemed to go well. They said that they would back down." The Order began to cheer, but they were cut off by the Black Knight raising his hand. "But, the leader was bluffing. On my way to the Castle, the two main associates of Winston, the leader of the White Fang, tried to kill me on my way to the castle. They both failed. So now I'm sad to inform you all that we are indeed going to war with the White Fang." The news was taken well by the Order. For the most part they didn't care if they were going to war, or if they weren't. "I have asked Beauty to go to Beacon to see if we can get Ozpin and the students there on our side. This would make this unpleasant event end quickly." One of the knights was annoyed at this and decided to speak up.

"Why would we need their help? Who over there is even a decent fighter?" The Black Knight quickly singled out where the noise was heard. Calmly, he walked over to whom had said that.

"Who's a decent fighter there you ask?" The Black Knight asked him. The knight who had spoken up very quickly began to regret the decision that he had made.

"Well sir what I meant was-," the knight tried to backtrack.

"My sister goes to beacon as do her friends. If I remember correctly, many of you have previously lost to them am I correct?"

"Well sir I-"

"No. I quite understand. What's your title?"

"The Knight of Cavalry sir."

"I'll remember that Cavalry." The Knight of Cavalry just looked down out of fear. He hoped that the Black Knight wouldn't do anything drastic. "Now once we hear word as to what Beacon's decision is, we attack."

"Why not wait for them to attack sir?" Asked another knight.

"Because if they're smart they won't try to attack us. We're surrounded by open area, thus allowing no good cover. We have excellent marksman manning all of the walls. No. Winston isn't a total fool. He'll wait for us to go to him."

"Then why would we?"

"If Beacon joins us, not only would we have better fighters. But more men as well." The Knights all just nodded, and began to wait for Beauty.

_Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office_

Ozpin was quietly enjoying his coffee. The thought of having the Black Knight as an ally was a very tantalizing thought. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," when the door opened, he saw a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair and red eyes. It took Ozpin a second, but he realized who this woman was. "The Knight of Beauty. What brings you here?"

Beauty smiled, "Unfortunate events, I'm afraid. We're in the process of going to war against the White Fang. We wanted to know if you would join us." This news caused Ozpin to nearly choke on his coffee.

"You're doing what?!"

"The White Fang killed our king, tried to kill our current king, and we gave them a chance to back down and all they did was make another attempt on his life. This is an act of war." Ozpin simply nodded.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you. Whether or not the students want to help is entirely up to them." Beauty nodded and understood his meaning. She stood up to leave and heard Ozpin call out, "Blake won't be on her free period yet but Yang should be. You can wait for her there." Beauty once again nodded in her appreciation and left.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Yang was going through her routines in her free period. Fix her hair, do maintenance check on Celica, do her hair, pretend to do her work, fix her hair. But as usual, she ran out of things to do before time was out. Just as Yang was going to start the cycle over again, she heard a knock on the door. Yang opened it see a beautiful woman standing there. Yang took a second to analyze the person in front of her.

"Can I come in?" Said the woman, snapping Yang out of her trance.

"Yeah, of course," replied Yang. The woman entered the room and sat down on Weiss's bed.

"When will I receive and opportunity to speak to Blake Belladonna?" This caused Yang to recognize whom this woman was.

"You're the Knight of Beauty aren't you?"

"That's me yes."

"Why do you want to see Blake?"

"Knight's business." This caused Yang to become worried. Had the Order found out about Blake's blunder? Noticing the worry on Yang's face Beauty was quick to reassure her. "No, no. They didn't find out. But unfortunately, it was unnecessary for the Order." At this, Blake entered the dorm. Her eyes quickly shifted from Yang to Beauty. Unlike with Yang, Blake knew who this woman was.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Blake.

"An offer from your brother," replied Beauty.

"Do I-?"

"You do not have to join the knight's Blake. The White Fang initiated. They tried to kill your brother. Ozpin told me it was up to each team whether or not you wanted to join."

"Ruby will probably stop by, you can ask her. She's our team leader." Beauty nodded and decided to wait for Ruby. When she and Weiss stopped by, Beauty explained the situation. They both agreed and sent word to JNPR. When they got confirmation that JNPR would join in, Beauty turned to leave.

"For what it's worth Blake," said Beauty. "I'm glad to have you on our side." Blake nodded in approval. "First war meeting is later on today. We want you with us for that." Ruby picked up her Crescent Rose.

"Then we better get going."

_The Knight's Castle: War Meeting_

The Black Knight looked around the room at the people in this meeting. He had been to several war meetings before, but now he lead one. He had Watch, Beauty, and Jacks in from the Knights. Teams RWBY and JNPR were here from Beacon.

"Here's how I look at it," began the Black Knight. "We know where their base is thank to the Rat and Blake. We have more manpower, more firepower, and more fighting skill than all of them. We should just send out men to march up the front. They would allow us to locate where any of their hidden troops are. Beauty will lead a team of archers to watch over the area, picking off anyone that's hidden. Personnel decisions are up to you. Jacks will lead the blitz team. After a decent number is picked off, then the remaining forces will move up. The only people not up front will be me, and teams JNPR and RWBY. We'll infiltrate the building while everyone waits outside. Beauty and Jacks, I want you with me. They made this personal so surround the building. No one escapes alive."

"Brother," started Blake. "I don't think that-,"

"NO! They tried to kill me twice, they succeeded in killing our king, and they ignored you. The White Fang will be no more." Blake just nodded. "Any questions?" When everyone shook their heads, the Black Knight turned to Watch. "After Beauty makes her personnel decisions, chose 10 sentries and 12 other knights. I don't want to leave this place undefended. You're in charge of the Castle while I'm gone." Watch nodded. "We move out in the morning. JNPR, RWBY, I suggest that you stay here."

"Question," asked Jaune. "Where would we stay? I mean it's not like we saw anywhere to stay when we walked in."

"The Order's bed system is underground. As king, I have a complex of beds that are not in use. They're generally reserved for family, but the 7 of you may use them."

"7?" Asked Yang.

"Blake will be sharing my quarters. There's an extra bed in there. But only one." The others just started to stare at him. It seemed like he had fear that something bad would happen to her. But they all just nodded.

_Later on that night_

All of the others had gotten to know as many of the knights as they could. Most of them seemed like they were excited for the war. Several seemed disappointed that they wouldn't get to go. But, it was time for them to get some rest. Blake said goodnight to her friends and went off to her shared room with her brother. When she entered, she saw her brother putting on his nightshirt. Blake finally saw something that was on his back, something he tried to hide. Hearing the audible gasp from Blake, the Black Knight sighed. His back was entirely covered in fur, but that's not what Blake gasped at. All across his back where healed scares, some from claw marks, but most of them were from lashes. Blake just stopped and stared for a while. She had assumed that he had inherited no physical traits to show that he was a fauna, but clearly she was wrong. But the lashes, they were a different story.

"They were gifts from our dear father," he said. "When I was 5 years old, I guess he decided that I was old enough to receive punishment. The claw marks were from when I first started to try and fend for myself."

"James," began Blake. "I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you didn't receive any."

"How?"

"Our father was an evil man, but our mother wasn't. I'm sure that he had her watch over you, and I know she wouldn't use any on you. But me, I was fair game."

"But you wanted him to come back for four years."

"No. I wanted our mother back for four years. Our father was the least of my concerns. I still blamed her though, for not leaving him. She was the one who inherited the company by blood. She was the Belladonna. But she stayed with him, and she paid the ultimate price for it."

"Do you ever regret it? Killing our parents?"

"Yes. There are times when I regret killing our mother, but never our father. Before she died, our mother did what she could to bring us together. I almost spared her life, but she asked to die. I felt obligated too. So I brought her out of the world." Blake just gave him a long look. She could tell that his heart was breaking. He was devastated by all of the events in his past, but he had no way of showing it without breaking his hard exterior. "Blake," he started again. "Somewhere in one of my scars, is a dust crystal. My father had it put in me to hide my cat ears. Called them a disgrace. I never wanted to show my back too anyone, so there it has remained. Could you remove it for me."

"How do I know which scar it is?" Asked Blake. He thought quickly.

"It should be just above the claw marks in the middle of my back." Blake nodded, seeing the markings he was talking about. Reaching up to the scar, she felt around. Quickly, she found the dust crystal that he was talking about. With some effort, she pulled it out. She immediately looked up at his head. In the center of it, black energy started to swirl around his head. When it was gone, two black cat ears, identical to Blake's, were left. She reached up, and felt them. They were real, and now he and her shared another resemblance. She began to scratch them, getting a purr out of him. After a while, she stopped scratching them. He looked at her and hissed.

"I don't see why you dislike that so much," he said. "I found it quite enjoyable." Blake and him both just laughed. Finally he reached down and pulled a shirt over him. His shirt matched the rest of his wardrobe, pure black. He then crawled into his bed.

"Goodnight Blake," he said.

"Goodnight James," replied Blake. At this, both of them fell asleep.

_The Next Morning_

When Blake awoke, she saw that her brother was gone. She knew exactly where he would be. She exited the room and asked one of the guards to point her to the armory. When he complied, Blake went over there. She walked in on her brother and one of the forger's conversations.

"How soon will this be done?"

"Soon as I can. Might take about half an hour."

"The sooner the better. I'd prefer not to have my new ears cramped." After this he turned to face Blake.

"Oh. Hello Blake. I didn't expect you to be up so soon."

"Well I am. So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm having the Knight of Smiths fix up my helmet for my cat ears. It shouldn't take too long."

"Well I'll wait here with you."

_Later on in the morning_

Ruby was the first to awake aside from Blake. She looked around the sleeping quarters that she and the rest of her team had been left with. She turned to her left and saw team JNPR; she turned to her right and saw Yang and Weiss. She caught herself just staring them for a while. Out of all of them, Ruby had the most trouble accepting the fact that Blake and the Black Knight were siblings. This made her feel inadequate as a leader. She knew that Blake had become more powerful than her since she began training with the Black Knight. This didn't make her jealous, but it made her feel as though Blake should be the leader. She heard Weiss stirring right next to her.

"Morning Weiss," said Ruby.

"Morning Ruby," replied Weiss. Weiss quickly saw Ruby change her expression. "What's wrong Ruby?"

"Do you think that Ozpin is making a mistake?" Weiss seemed surprised that Ruby asked her that question. Weiss had originally thought that Ruby shouldn't of have been leader, and that she should of have been. But she learned later on why Ozpin had done it, and she felt as though it was her that had made a mistake.

"Why would you say that?"

"I mean, do you think that me remaining a leader is a poor choice? Now that Blake's the way she is. I mean she's been getting mentorship from her brother, the best fighter. She beat his second best fighter, should she be the leader now?" Weiss smiled. Self-confidence was something that Ruby had in great quantities, but it was only matched by her self-doubt. Ruby believed that she was one of the best fighters, but she often questioned herself with her leadership skills. Blake's improvement as a fighter caused Ruby to doubt herself.

"Ruby," started Weiss. "I used to think the same thing. I used to wonder why Ozpin put you as a leader, but then I got to know you. Very much so like skinny boy over there, you're a natural born leader. Blake still accepts you in the role of a leader, despite her improvement as a fighter. You're fine Ruby." When Weiss finished saying this, Ruby gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Weiss. I needed that right now." Weiss surprised herself by hugging Ruby back. Weiss and Ruby have become quite close over the years. They were originally paired together in the forest. Weiss eventually came to accept her fate with Ruby, and then they became a team. But being Ruby's original partner, she stuck with her.

"Ruby," began Weiss. "I need to-." Before she got an opportunity to finish, they heard a yawn. Yang had woken up, and her yawn had woken up the rest of the room. Weiss looked at Ruby and thought, 'another time then.' After they had all gotten dressed and geared up, a knight opened up the door.

"The king wants you all to meet him outside. Those of you that'll be carrying out the assault will be leaving soon." They all said their thanks and left.

_Outside of the Knight's Castle_

The remainder of team RWBY and team JNPR went outside and quickly picked out Blake, who was next to her brother. They quickly ran over to them.

"Hey Blakey," said Yang. "Hey Bla- Oh my." This last part was in response to him pulling his hood down, revealing his cat ears. "When did those happen?"

He smiled at her. "Last night. Blake helped me do something that I haven't been able to do." Blake smiled at him. Beauty decided to interrupt.

"All knight's are accounted for sir. Should we get going?" The Black Knight nodded and Beauty turned to Jacks. "Give the signal."

Jacks pouted at her. "Why me?"

"Because your voice carries better than mine."

"Fine. ALL YOU KNIGHT'S BEGIN TO MARCH!" At this they all started to walk. Jaune looked at the Black Knight.

"Why are we walking?" The Black Knight looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Well we would get there faster if we took a vehicle."

"True. But walking is a good way to get the blood going. And normally we would of have left much later, but I had to account for you seven."

"Us seven?"

"Yes. Blake could keep up with the pace I would set if we were just knight's, you seven couldn't."

"Hey!"

"Do you want me to pick up the pace?"

"… No."

"Then stop complaining." Blake smiled at this. How quickly he changed from the caring person he had been last night, to the cold person that he was now always amazed her. Lie Ren, who so far had said nothing, decided to comment on this.

"Why do you go from caring to cold so quickly?" The Black Knight smiled.

"Why does everyone think that it's a transition? It really is quite simple. The Black Knight is a cold person."

"But I thought that James Belladonna was kind," replied Ruby.

"I already informed you that James Belladonna doesn't exist. He has moments, not long periods of time."

"I thought he still existed," replied Blake.

"He only seems to come out with you Blake. I don't believe that's a coincidence. Around everyone else, I'm the Black Knight. There's a reason only Blake calls me James. I also would prefer if none of you would ever call me James." With this, he emphasized an angry look.

"How far out are we," asked Jaune. He thought it might be best if they changed the topic.

"About an hour's walk." Jaune just groaned. "No one carry him," added the Black Knight. This brought out a laugh from everyone. He smiled as well, he was being completely serious.

**End. Next chapter will be up soon. I had to wrap up this one now, but the next chapter will be written soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Order Ch. 13

**EDITED**

**Writing this immediately after Ch. 12 because I could fit all that I wanted to in that chapter. But this might be the last chapter in the story. I don't know yet, but thanks to all who took the time to read it. I'll be editing soon as well.**

_Outside of the White Fang's base_

The large group of knights was called to a halt. They would of have been spotted if they moved up any closer. The Black Knight turned to Beauty.

"Set up your archers in as many vantage points as you can," he said. "See if you can pick any off without having the body detected." Beauty nodded and ran up the tree. "Jacks, get ready for the blitz. " Jacks nodded and pulled his group aside. "You 8, ready your weapons." When they did this, an idea occurred to the Black Knight. "Who here is the best shot?" They all just looked at him. Finally Ruby raised her hand. "Who here has the strongest arm?" Yang raised her hand. "Excellent." The Black Knight reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of dust crystals. "I want you to throw the dust crystals as close to their base as you can. While they're in the air, Ruby, you'll shoot them out of it. It should cause a good distraction." They both nodded and got into position. He noticed something about Pyrrha's weapons that he hadn't before. "Is that a rifle?" She nodded. "Go join Beauty. See how much you can help." Pyrrha nodded and left to join Beauty. "How many concealed traps can you lay Weiss?"

"10," replied Weiss. "Maybe 12. Why?"

"Lay as many as you can as close to their fort as possible. That'll give them a nice surprise." Weiss nodded and began to concentrate. While she was doing this he turned to Nora. "Fire off as many grenades as you can as close to their fort as you can. That'll cause them to panic." Nora giggled and readied her weapon. Jaune, Ren, and Blake looked at him.

"What do we do?" Asked Jaune.

"Wait for the signal for us to do our part." They all looked disappointed. "I need you for later. Don't worry, your chance will arise soon enough." They all just nodded. He heard a buzz in his ear. Quickly he shifted into his armor, and brought his hand up to his cat ear.

"All of us are in position sir," said Beauty. "Awaiting orders to start."

"This is Jacks. We're ready to go."

"Excellent," replied the Black Knight. "Jacks, when I give the signal, I want you to charge."

"What'll be the signal?" Asked Jacks.

"You'll know." He brought his hand down. He turned to Yang and Ruby. "You're up." They nodded. Yang brought her arm back, and then completed the motion of throwing it. Ruby then took aim, and fired. She made contact and the crystal exploded just outside of the fort. At this, Jacks stood up and full sprinted directly at the front of it.

"CHARGE!" He yelled. All of the other knights got up and started to run forward. Several White Fang charged outside of the gates, determined to meet them head on. Jacks was the first to the scene and started to slash his way through as many of the White Fang as he could. When the other knights joined him, they had no chance. Nora's grenades were taking out a lot of White Fang as well, as was Pyrrha. Beauty's group of archers was taking out another White Fang with every arrow they fired. The White Fang's forces were being depleted too fast for them to know what was going on.

_Inside the White Fang's Base_

Winston was monitoring the fight and he couldn't believe how many men he had lost. He turned to his new second in command.

"Send out the Death Stalker," he said. "Give our troops time to go into the base. Ready the room. We'll take them out if it's the last thing we do." His second in command nodded and left to go attend to his business.

_Outside of the White Fang's Base_

The Black Knight could see that they were retreating and he smiled. Good. Then he saw a gate open, and a Death Stalked exited the open gate. This caused the Black Knight to pause for a second. He then quickly started to coordinate the assault.

"Beauty," he said. "Have your group focus fire on the Death Stalker. Jacks, take it down. Bring Cavalry with you." They both complied. Beauty relayed the orders to the archers and open fired on the Death Stalker. Jacks turned next to him and shouted "Cavalry, with me. We're gonna deal with this bad boy." Cavalry nodded and charged the Death Stalker with Jacks. Jacks immediately leapt up onto its stinger and started to hack at it. Eventually he loosened it up enough to the point where he jumped down next to Cavalry.

"Up boy," he said. He then proceeded to pick up Cavalry and throw his at the stinger. Cavalry took a swing with his halberd's axe blade, severing the stinger from the rest of the Death Stalker. After this happened, the continued to fight it. The Black Knight turned to Nora and asked, "Think you can hit that from here?" Nora just laughed. "Take the shot." Nora complied and nailed the stinger, forcing it deeper into the Death Stalker, and consequently killing it. Nora gave out a satisfied giggle.

"Now it's our turn," the Black Knight said. He motioned to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Ren as he called for Beauty and Pyrrha. They began to walk over to the gate. They saw Jacks waiting out front.

"All knights are alive," he said. "Can't say the same for these guys." As he said this, he nudged a nearby dead White Fang member. The Black Knight looked at the gate in front of him. It looked sturdy, and difficult to breech. But he pulled out his Knight Star and gave a good swing. This caused the Gate to open up easily. He smiled, clearly satisfied.

"Now it's our turn. What were your parings in the forest?"

"Me and Pyrrha," said Jaune.

"Me and Nora," said Ren.

"Me and Weiss," said Ruby.

"Me and Blakey," said Yang. The Black Knight studied them.

"Yang, join the Ruby and Weiss pairing. Blake and I will be a pair, and Beauty and Jacks will also be a pair."

"Sir," started Beauty. "Why would we pair our two best fighters together?"

"If I were them, I would be anticipating us to go inside. I would have a room set up for them to walk into, a trap room filled with my men and potentially Grimm. Try and take them out. Blake and I will be in charge of finding that room. Any large rooms, I want you to avoid." They all nodded. They entered the building, and quickly found an entrance to go underground. According to Blake, the entirety of their base was underground. When they entered, they saw 5 paths they could take. At this, they separated.

_Jaune and Pyrrha_

Jaune and Pyrrha cut down another Beowulf.

"This is easy," said Jaune.

"That has me worried," said Pyrrha.

"You're just being paranoid. Nothing bad will happen."

"I certainly hope so."

_RWY_

They had finished off several Grimm and White Fang members. They just kept going. They had no idea what would be waiting for them, but they hoped everyone else was having as easy of a time as possible.

_Nora and Ren_

They had encountered almost no Grimm, and very few White Fang members. Something seemed off to them. There should of have been more waiting for them.

_Beauty and Jacks_

Like the others, they had an easy time with how few enemies they had to face. But that seemed wrong to them. They were beginning to worry about Blake and Black.

_Black and the Black Knight_

"You think this is it?"  
"I know this is it?"

"Do you really want to enter it brother? We know it's a trap."

"And we can dismantle it easily. We're two of the best fighters, we're Belladonna's. When we confirm it's the right place, we'll call for backup. Though they might jam us. That would make sense." Blake just nodded at her brother, and took a step in the room, as did he. At this, several doors opened up in this white room.

"I feel pretty confident that this is the place," said the Black Knight. This was in reply to the mobs of Grimm and White Fang. They all circled around the brother and sister pair. In response, they raised their weapons. The Black Knight chose to go with his axes instead of his sword and shield. Puissance and Vitesse were the weapons he preferred when he needed to end things quickly. Then, he activated his aura. Pure dark energy began to glow off of him, as he triggered the dust integration of his armor.

"Let's do this Blake," he said. She nodded and they went to work. The Black Knight charged a Beowulf first, bringing his axe across it's stomach, after that he changed directions quickly and took out a White Fang member. He kept moving at a blinding pace, with as much power as he could as he carved through the forces of the White Fang. Blake was doing what she could as well. She threw Shroud into the back of a Beowulf, and brought it around to impale a White Fang member. The fight lasted for a half an hour. Blake and Black's attacks were getting slower, but not slow enough. Eventually, all of the forces sent to kill them, lay dead on the ground.

The Black Knight looked around at the ground and said to Blake, "My aura hasn't been this low in a long time. How are you doing?"

"I'm almost out as well," replied Blake.

"Head outside this room and call for backup. I hope that they had an easy time with the enemies." Blake nodded and turned to leave the room. As soon as she did, the Black Knight saw someone enter the room. He quickly identified the man as Winston, and he quickly identified what he was doing. Winston brought his arm back, and prepared to throw the spear that was in his hands; with it aimed right at Blake. The Black Knight quickly calculated what he could do. He knew he didn't have time to throw his shield in front of Blake, nor did he have the aura left to get their fast enough with his armor. He knew what he had to do as he shifted out of his armor, and dove in front of Blake, in time for the spear to enter his stomach. Blake turned around at the sound of his body hitting the floor.

"NO!" She yelled. Blake quickly pulled out shroud and shot Winston. She walked over to him and saw that she hadn't killed him. He tried to move away, but she picked up a spear that he had next to him. She brought it up, and jammed it into his leg. He cried out in pain as she told him, "Stay. What comes next for you will be worse than death, and you'll wish that I had killed you right now. But I have other plans for you." Winston just looked afraid. Quickly she ran over to the Black Knight and saw that he was still alive. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"James! James! Come on James. Please don't die. You'll make it. James you can make it! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Blake," said the Black Knight through the blood that was pooling in his mouth. "I don't know how much time I have."

"You'll make it come on! HELP!"

"Listen Blake. Carry on the Belladonna name. Bring- Bring ride to it. Pride that it hasn't had before. Do- Do what you think is right. And tell Yang-tell Yang how you feel. I know. Do it for me." At this point, Blake was sobbing.

"I promise," she said. "I'll do it." At this, Beauty and Jacks entered the room. Beauty understood the situation, and she turned to Jacks.

"Get a medic now!" Jacks didn't question this and he just turned and ran. When he left, Beauty ran up to the Black Knight's side and grabbed his hand.

"Black! What happened?"

"Him. He's not going anywhere though." At this, Winston was desperately trying to pull the spear out of his leg, but it was no use.

"Hello Jess," said the dying Black Knight. "I wish that I could have been braver. Told you- Told you how I felt."

"I know," replied Beauty, tears in her eyes. "I know. Come on, you're strong, you can make it!" The Black Knight turned to Blake and said the last thing he had to say.

"Blake. I don't want you to be mad, or sad that- that I'm gone. I want you to know that you were the best- the best thing to enter my life. I'm glad I got to know- got to know my sister." As he finished this, his eyes started to close. Beauty and Blake both were screaming through their sobs for him to wake up. Not to leave them. As he closed his eyes, Jacks returned with a medic. The medic went over to the Black Knight's limp body and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive," he said turning to the two girls holding either of his hands. "But only just. I don't know what I can do for him. I need strong auras to keep him alive long enough to maybe prevent him from dying." Beauty looked at the medic.

"I can help."

"So can I," added in Jacks.

"Me too," said Blake. The medic looked at Blake with a questioning look.

"You don't have much aura left right now missy."

"I can unlock it. I have too. He can't die for me." The medic didn't have time to stop her as she put her hand on his head. Beauty and Jacks put their hands on his chest. They would keep him alive. They had too.

_Elsewhere_

He woke up and looked down. He was almost shocked at his clothing choice. He was wearing a black tuxedo, an outfit he didn't even own. He reached up and began to scratch his cat ears, trying to figure out where he was.

"You made it," said a voice from behind him. Instinctively, he turned and reached for his weapons and armor. Feeling nothing there, he was even more confused than before. "They didn't make the journey with you." Said the woman. Studying over her, he thought he realized who it was.

"Blake?" He said. It couldn't be. He didn't want her to be with him. Not where he thought he was. But the woman shook her head.

"No my son, it's not Blake." He then realized who she was.

"Mother? Is it really you?"

"Yes it's me. I'm glad I could see you again on better terms. But sad that it would be so soon."

"Where's my father?"

"Robert couldn't join me. He and I were separated."

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

"No. Not yet. You're sister and your friends are keeping you alive. But you have to fight to stay alive. You can't leave them willingly."

"I won't. But if I'm not dead, then where am I?"

"You're in a stage. You aren't strong enough to live, but you're not quite to the point of death. This is the neutral zone, and I've been sent to be with you."

"Will I die?"

"Right now that's unclear. But if you do die, you died for a good cause. You died for your sister."

"I don't want to leave her yet."

"Then you must hope you won't. Come and sit with me James." He walked over to where she was standing, and turned to see a park bench behind her. He took a seat with her and began to talk. After what felt like a while of talking, he began to fade.

"It's time. This is the point where you will either live or die. You must rest now, and wait to see what happens. If you live, you will wake up surrounded by those who mean the most to you. If you die, you will see me again soon. I hope that's not how it has to be, James. Goodbye." Before he could say anything, he fell asleep.

_The Black Knight awakens_

He struggled to lift his eyes. But when he did, he saw a very plain, white room. He tried to move, but he felt pain when he did. He grunted, and immediately heard someone say, "He's awake!" The voice sounded very familiar, and when he turned to face it, he saw someone who looked familiar.

"Mother?" He asked.

"James?" replied the woman. "James it's me. Come on you can wake up James!"

"Blake?" He tried again.

"Yes. That's me. Stay awake James."

"Don't' worry Blake. I won't go anywhere, anytime soon." Blake began to cry again, this time, they were tears of relief. He turned to his other side and saw Beauty standing there. "Hey Jess." She was struggling to say anything, so she just cried.

"I'm so glad you're awake," she finally managed.

"Ahem," said another voice. He looked up and saw Jacks standing at the foot of his bed.

"Hello Jacks," he said.

"Good to see you again Boss," replied Jacks.

"How long was I out"

Blake was the first to reply, "About a month."

"That long? How long have you been here?"

"About a month. We all have."

He grunted again. "It might be a while before I can leave this place. How am I alive?"

"We all used our aura's to keep you alive," replied Blake. "It drained us, but we had to keep you alive." He smiled in appreciation.

"When I was out, I saw our mother. She told me that if I were to die, it would be for a good cause. But she told me not too, and that when I woke up, if I was alive, those I cared for most would surround me. I understand what she means. Jacks, we are brothers in all but blood. We've known each other for the longest time, and you've always been my closest friend. Beauty, I never had the courage to tell you that I love you. I mustered it up when I was almost dead, and I'm grateful that that won't be my last opportunity to tell you. And Blake. Ever since you entered my life, things have been different. You brought James Belladonna; a part of me I thought had died, back. You mean more to me than my own life, as I have had the unfortunate luck to demonstrate. What became of Winston?"

"We left him with some of our knights in the Castle," replied Beauty. "He's paying for his crimes as we speak." The Black Knight nodded. Before he could reply, the door opened and Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora entered. He made the quick note that Ruby and Weiss were holding hands, a subtle gesture of affection. They all circled around him, grateful that he was alive. After they were done swarming him, he turned to Blake.

"Did you keep your promise to me Blake?" He asked.

"I haven't had a chance to for most of them, but I just got an opportunity for one," replied Blake. She turned to Yang, "Yang. Before he was unconscious, he asked me to keep a promise. That promise was to bring pride to the Belladonna name, do what I felt was right and tell you something. Tell you how I truly feel. I love you Yang, I have for a while now." Yang just stared at her, and eventually she replied.

"I love you too Blakey." The Black Knight smiled. He had known how they had felt about each other since his first conversation with Blake, and he was always happy to help his little sister. He looked down at his bandages, and sighed. He knew that the road to recovery would be long. But at least he had good company to join him.

**End: So this might be the end of the story. But I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you thought of this.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Order Ch. 14

**So it's time to continue this. Just for a quick setting, it's been 2 month's since where we last left off, and the Black Knight has returned to reclaim his duties as king. Winston was executed by Beauty, after some "alone time" with Jacks. And everything has returned to normal. Blake and Black still visit each other regularly, and things are going well. We can't have things running too smoothly though can we?**

_The Knight's Castle_

He was sitting calmly on his throne. Constantly updating his scroll to see if any news was to arise. It had been almost a month since the Black Knight had left the hospital. Everyone and everything from the White Fang was destroyed, and the media was abuzz. They all wanted to know who was responsible for this, and he only found this amusing. A personal vendetta, he thought. Has the media this alive. But then again, his parent's deaths did the same thing. He stood up and looked out the window. When he did this, he was surprised at what he saw. It couldn't be. At this, he turned and quickly left.

"Inform Beauty that I've left," said the Black Knight to the nearest guard. "She'll have to take over. Something came up."

"Yes sir," said the guard. He went outside and started to run. He saw her. He knows he did.

"Hey," he shouted. "You!" He caught sight of a flash of red rounding the corner. He readied himself, and broke into a full sprint. He also shifted out of his armor to go faster. "Stop," he called. The person just kept running, and he followed. Suddenly, the person rounded a corner. He made a hard break and followed. When he exited the clearing, he looked up and saw a large house looming over the forest. At the sight of this, he paused. The person, the house. He began to have a flashback.

_James Belladonna: Age 6. Day 7 of being alone._

The little six-year-old boy was crying, as he always did. Every day of the week that he had been alone, had been full of tears. He kept looking out of the window, waiting for his parents to come back. He was running low on the supplies that were already in the house, so he decided to go outside. See if maybe something was left out there. Exiting the house was a mistake, one that he might not live to regret. Upon exiting, he saw a large Beowulf, one that had been waiting for him to exit. He screamed and started to run. The Beowulf was faster than him, and if not for one lucky roll out of the way, he might have died. The Beowulf brought his claw back around to try and hit the boy again. The boy moved out of the way again, and hit the Beowulf in the back of the knee. The Beowulf growled in rage and it brought its claw around again. This time, the boy wasn't so lucky and the claw hit right in the center of his back, just below some lashes. The boy screamed in a pain and rolled over. The Beowulf gave a loud howl, satisfied with its new kill. But before it could bring its claw down, something hit its. The Beowulf fell to the side of the crying boy. He looked up, surprised to find himself still alive. Before he could wonder what was going on, a hand reached down to help him up. He took it and looked at the woman in front of him. He could distinguish the fact that this wasn't his mother, but he wasn't sure who she was. He put her to maybe be in her late teens.

"We should go inside," she said. "More will come." He nodded, wiping his nose at the same time. "What's your name kid?"

"James," he said. "James Belladonna."

"What are you doing here?"  
"My Mommy left me here. I think she'll be coming back soon." The girl smiled sadly.

"I don't think it will. I'm sorry. Come on, let's get you patched up." When they entered inside, she immediately sat him down. All of the chairs were far too big for him, but they would have to do. When she reached to his back, he instinctively moved out of the way.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You can't see!"

"I need to tend to your wounds. If not you might die." The boy understood what she meant, and let her gingerly take off his shirt. "Oh." She said. All over the boy's back were fresh scars. Doing her best to avoid them, she treated the claw marks. "There," she said after a while. "All better." The boy looked at her gratefully. They heard a snarl outside. The girl stood up and turned in that direction. "The others are here. Do you have any training with weapons?"

He looked at her and cautiously said, "Because my family was rich, they showed me how to use a sword." She looked at him, and realized where she heard his name before. The boy was a child of the Belladonna's.

"I'll be close behind you," she said. "But I need you to help me clear them out." At this she handed him a sword. He took it, and tested its weight. It was small enough for him to use it. The girl and him exited to room, and the girl was surprised. She knew that it would of have been impossible for her to deal with 10 Beowulvs without any help. But she didn't expect him to do so well. He was a natural with the sword, and something told her that he could use more than just that.

"I'll protect you," she said. "I have an idea. If I get you some armor and a shield, you'll be better protected. I'll train you the best I can."

"Who are you?" He asked. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because no child should be left uncared for. I found you by accident, and I had to take the time to get this sword. As to who I am,"

_End of flashback_

Yes, this was definitely it. The home that he had spent the early years of his life in. But where was she?

"Does it bring back good memories James?" Said the woman stepping out from the shadows she was hidden in.

"No," he replied. "Not quite. And you should know that. I can't believe it's really you Scarlet." She shuddered at the use of that name. It had been a very long time since anyone had called her that.

"Much like you did James," she said. "I took a new name. But you can call me Scarlet."

"How did you hear about this?"

"Well, I saw that someone was causing havoc on the news, and I figured that there was only one person who could of done this."

"How did you find me?"

"I have a lot of connections."

"It's so good to see you again Scarlet. But why the sudden reunion? Why would you now find me?" She just stared at him for a long time.

"I've been busy. And I heard some news."

"What news Scarlet?"

"That you were seeking out Roman Torchiwick. I want to tell you to stay away from him."

"What?"

"Don't go after him."

"Scarlet I-"

"Please James. Don't question this."

"But why Scarlet? What's your affiliation to him?"

"He took me under his wing, and when I went to look for you, you had left."

"Scarlet. What happened?"

"Just stay away." She turned and started to leave. "Oh, and if we meet again. My name isn't Scarlet, it's Crimson." The right hand of Roman Torchwick turned and left him standing there. As he watched her leave, he could only feel pain. The closest thing he had had to a true mom, had just left him. He felt like he was six again, abandoned.

_The Knight's Castle_

Beauty had just woken up, and when she rolled over, she realized that he had left. The Black Knight was probably already awake. He didn't sleep well. He never has. Since he had come back from the hospital, they had decided to share a bedroom and a bed. But he often fell asleep later than her, and woke up much earlier than her. Beauty quickly got dressed and left for the throne room. Wearing her elegant silver armor. When she entered the throne room, she saw that the Black Knight wasn't on the throne.

"Where is he?" Beauty asked to the nearest guard.

"He said he had to leave," replied the guard. "Said it was an emergency. He was in a hurry. You're active queen." Beauty was struck with worry. She quickly pulled out her scroll, and called him. When the signal went through, the throne started ringing. He had left his scroll. This was bad. She then dialed Blake on the scroll. Beauty waited until she got an answer.

"Beauty?" Asked Blake. "Why are you calling me?"

"Is your brother with you?" Asked Beauty.

"No. Why?"

"Because he left on an emergency." The other end was dead silence.

"I'm headed over. I'll see if the rest of my team will be willing to come."

"Got it." Beauty closed her scroll and started pacing the room. But then she turned to the nearest guard.

"Get Jacks and Cavalry," she ordered. The guard nodded and left. He retuned with the two. Cavalry acted as temporary hand whenever someone had to leave.

"What's up Beau?" Asked Jacks. "Did he leave again?"

"He left," replied Beauty. "But he left without informing me. He also left his scroll." This caused Jacks and Cavalry to pay attention. "Blake and the rest of her team are on the way. They should get here soon. Afterwards, we need to send out scout teams to find him. Start organizing them." As soon as she finished, a gate opened up. Weiss stepped through, followed shortly by the rest of team RWBY. The Black Knight had set up a gate that Weiss could use her glyphs to connect through. It was handy in situations like this.

"Any word?" Asked Blake. Beauty just shook her head. A little while later, the parties were organized.

"Let's head out," said Beauty. "We need to bring him back." Just as they were all prepared to leave, the Black Knight entered the room. Everyone looked at him, stunned.

"What?" He asked. "Why are the search teams organized Beauty?" Before he could get in another word, two pairs of arms were wrapped around his neck. One belonged to Beauty, and the other belonged to his sister. "Blake? What are you doing here?" They both just looked at him.

"What was the issue?" Asked Blake.

"What issue?" He responded.

"You said you had to leave on an emergency," said Beauty. "You left your scroll. I called Blake to see if you were with her. Where were you?" The Black Knight silently cursed himself. In his rush, he had forgotten his scroll. This was something that Beauty would recognize as an emergency.

"It was nothing. But I would like to speak with you and Jacks afterwards."

"What about me?" Asked Blake.

"Blake-."

"I think I deserve to know too James."

"Fine. You may stay as well. I suppose your team will want to stay as well." The other three nodded. "The rest of you are dismissed." The other knights began to scatter, concerned as to what had happened. When everyone had cleared out, he turned to face them.

"I left because I thought I had seen someone. I chased them down, until they came to a stop. They stopped at my old home." This caused the others to inhale sharply. They knew that he meant his home from when he was six years old. "I had correctly identified them." He turned to face Beauty, and she began to realize whom he was talking about. "I saw your old friends, and mine. I saw Scarlet." This caused Beauty and Jacks to look at each other, and it caused team RWBY to wonder who he was talking about.

"Who's Scarlet?" Asked Yang.

"She's the reason that I'm alive right now. When I was six, she saved my life and proceeded to train me as much as she could. I took it from there. One day, she didn't return when she should of. Ozpin arrived later that day, and I left. I had wondered what had happened to her. Now she goes by Crimson." This got a reaction out of team RWBY.

"Crimson?" Asked Ruby. "The Crimson?"

"You know her?" Asked the Black Knight.

"Yeah," said Weiss. "We know her. She's the right hand of Roman Torchwick."

"That explains why she wanted me to back down from him."

"And will you?" Asked Yang.

"No. I make good on my threats. Even if that means I must face Scarlet." The others looked at one another worriedly. This got personal for him, and the last people to make it that way are in caskets. But, none of them thought he would have it in him to face Scarlet. "You are all dismissed." He personally opened up the gate he had set up. One of the most interesting things about his aura was that instead of one aspect, he seemed to of have received all of them. His continued effort to improve was assisted by Weiss and her glyphs. She assisted him learning how to use them better. But now, it was time for them to leave. After they had left, the Black Knight turned to face his hands.

"I said," he began. "You are all dismissed. That includes you two." Jacks stood up and left, but Beauty remained. "Beauty. Leave." He said.

"No," she replied.

"What was that?"

"No. I'm not leaving you. I know that you won't show it, but seeing Scarlet had to do something to you. I'm not leaving you to deal with it alone. Not this time." He looked at her and nodded appreciatively. Since they had officially gotten together, her ability to comfort him had increased. Dealing with Torchwick just got considerably harder.

_At Torchwick's hideout_

Roman Torchwick had just lit another cigarette. He had just put it in his mouth when he heard the door open behind him.

"It's done," said Crimson.

"Will he cause a problem?" Asked Torchwick.

"I don't believe so."

"Good. We have other matters to attend to." At this, he went to the map that was resting on his wall. Crimson was trying to hide her pain. It had been so long since she had seen him, and now it was on bad terms. She hoped that he would take her advice and leave this place alone.

**End. I'm now getting Torchwick involved, and now we know how a six-year-old boy was able to survive in this hostile environment. Next chapter will come when I figure out what I want to do.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Order Ch. 15

**Finally! I can write more of this! I'm so excited. I've been steaming to do this chapter since i finished the last one, but some unexpected health issues caused a slight delay. But here we go. Chapter 15**

The Black Knight was sitting on the bed. He was still thinking of her. Crimson has been haunting his thoughts since he saw her earlier today. She was the closest thing he ever had to a caring mother. It made him sad to think of what she had become. He felt arms wrap around his chest, and he didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Stop thinking of her James," said Beauty. "You need to clear your head. Get some rest."

"I can hardly sleep on a normal night Jess," he replied. "How can you expect me too now?" Beauty paused for a second at this. She really didn't have a good answer to this. So instead of speaking, she forcefully got him to lay down, and she shut out the lights.

"Go to sleep," she said. Soon she was off to sleep, but he was still up. After a while, he decided it was enough. He got up and decided to go for a walk. When he reached the throne room to leave, he was stopped.

"I knew you'd come here eventually." The Black Knight knew who that was without even turning.

"Hello Jacks," replied the Black Knight.

"Listen Black," began Jacks. "I'm not here as a hand, or as a knight, I'm here as your oldest friend. You can tell me, what has seeing Scarlet done to you?" The Black Knight was shocked by this. Jacks rarely showed enough sanity to do anything, especially show compassion.

"I just went the last 9 years missing her. Wishing I could see her again. Apologize for leaving. And now I've lost her. I didn't want to lose her too." Jacks was listening intently. Now he began his argument.

"Listen Black, she may of have left but you can't hold onto that. You have me, Beauty, and Blake. You may not want too, but you can lose Scarlet. And who knows, James came back to you, Scarlet may come back to her." The Black Knight looked up at his old friend.

"Thank you Jack," he said in a rare use of his real name. "This really does mean a lot to me."

"No problem boss. Tomorrow's a Blake day. Gotta have you sharp for that." It was true, in the afternoon he would pick up Blake and take her out for a day with him. He was becoming increasingly good with his gateway glyphs, which allowed him to make traveling much more convenient for himself.

"We should both get some rest Jacks." At that, he ushered himself to his bed to see an undisturbed Beauty.

_The Next Afternoon_

Blake was walking with her brother around Beacon's campus. They stopped at the same bench that they always stopped at, the bench where many words had been exchanged between the two. They sat down laughing at something that Blake had previously said.

"How are things among your team right now Blake?" Asked the Black Knight.

"What?" Replied Blake.

"Well with all of the relationships developing, I wasn't sure if that was interfering with the structure of it right now."

"All of the relationships?" The Black Knight gave a pause.

"They haven't said anything yet? Well you didn't hear this from me." The Black Knight gave out a slight chuckle. "If I remember correctly, Ruby put quite a dent in my armor when we last fought."

"You could beat her pretty easily now James."

"With my aura, yes, but not without it. You girls cause quite a problem when I don't use that." Blake had been working up the courage to ask her brother something for a long time now, but she decided to put it off for just a little longer.

"I never learned James," she began. "What exactly is your semblance? I mean, you can use glyphs, polarity, speed, everything."

"And much more Blake," he replied. "My semblance is adaptability. I can learn any semblance that I've seen, but it takes some time. That's why I was excited to work with Weiss. She has a semblance that I hadn't yet acquired. Aura breaker is quite possibly my favorite." This term was new to Blake.

"Aura breaker?"

"Yes. Our king- I mean my former king had it. It caused others aura to rapidly deteriorate to the point where they might as well not have them, at no cost of my own."

"So that's how you can defeat people with out a whole lot of blows. I always attributed it to your strength." The Black Knight smiled.

"No, I'm not quite that strong."

"James," Blake said incredibly seriously. This caused the Black Knight to pause for a second. Was this the question he had been dreading.

"Why did you do it? Why did you save me?" Yup.

"Blake, since I was 6 years old I've been running away from my past. I lost sight of who I was, James. I became the Black Knight to shield myself from the pain of knowing what my parents did. Only Scarlet- Well she knew what I was. When the Rat told me that I could finally cut my ties, kill my parents. I could fully embody the Black Knight and lose any part of me that was James forever. But I never wanted to kill my mother. She was always caring and I know that she was ruled by fear of our father. She asked to die, I think she wanted to end her life because she didn't want to interfere. That's why I only learned of your existence that day. I can't believe that it never occurred to me that you were my sister. Belladonna, a cat faunus, even your color scheme was similar to mine. But when I found out it was you, I had to protect you. I've done a lot of things in my life that most people would qualify as inhuman. I can't really argue that. But you're good. You're the legacy I would want to live on. If I were to die, then the cruelty of the Belladonna's would die with me. But if you were to die, I couldn't live with knowing that I was all the remained of the Belladonnas. Knowing that the cruelty survived." Blake just sat there, with a tear in her eye. Her brother very rarely opened up in such ways. But now, she had one other question.

"If you could use polarity, why not deflect the spear?"

"I didn't have enough aura. I dove with only my natural strength and speed, which you already know that I posses in great quantities." This made sense to Blake.

"James, don't ever leave me. Not yet."

"I won't."

"Well I better get going. Dr. Oobleck is going to be mad if I'm late to his lecture." The Black Knight raised his gloved hand.

"Actually, Dr. Oobleck had to cancel today. I'm not sure what, but I know something came up and he was unable to get a sub."

"Did you-?"

"Actually no. Luck favors us today." Blake smiled, but then the Black Knight's ears twitched.

"What is it?" Asked Blake. But then she heard what her brother picked up on.

"Let go of my ears," said a voice from elsewhere.

"Look at this freak," said another voice. The Black Knight stood up put his cloak over his head.

"I'll be back." Blake nodded. She knew that he couldn't tolerate faunus discrimination, and that he dealt with the issue well.

_Over by the faunus_

There was a man pulling on a girl's ears, her bunny ears. She was crying out to stop, but him and his three friends were paying her no mind. Then, he heard a voice from behind him.

"I think that she would like you to stop," said the man. He turned to face the tall figure. He was intimidating, but not intimidating enough to scare him.

"Why?" He asked. The cloaked man pulled back his hood, revealing two black cat ears and his black eyes. Had he looked in his eyes, he wouldn't of have pursued.

"Look boys," he said. "It's another one of them. Well then why don't I-." As he was saying this he brought around his fist with as much power and speed he could muster. Before his fist got there, it was stopped by a vice grip over his fist. His hand was being crushed by the tall man's hand. He finally looked up at his eyes and he saw the mistake that he had made. His pupils were pure black, and cold. He then began twisting around his arm, forcing his face to the mans. He desperately tried to activate his aura, but it was no use. Without even looking, the man brought his elbow back breaking the nose of one of his friends. Then he gave a quick kick, shattering another one of their shins, and then he cracked the other persons ribs with another kick. The whole time, he held eye contact with the other person.

"Please stop!" He cried out in pain.

"Why?" Said the cloaked figure. He realized his mistake from earlier. "Tell me you name and I won't kill you," said the cloaked figure.

"Cardin! Cardin Winchester!" He cried out. Just wanting the pain to stop. This brought on a wicked grin from the cloaked figure.

"If only your brother listened to me like you did, he might still be here." Cardin paused for a second.

"You're the Black-AAAAAHHH" He screamed out in pain as the Black Knight broke his arm, leaving Cardin and his friends with broken limbs everywhere. He looked over and saw the rabbit faunus cowering in fear of the display in front of her.

"You're okay," he said. "I can't stand bullies." He extended a hand to her and she took it. "What's your name?"

"Velvet," she said. "Velvet Scarlatina."

"Call me the Black Knight," he replied. "I wouldn't worry too much about them anymore. It'll be a while before any of them recover." Velvet breathed a sigh of relief. She was grateful for his assistance. She looked down at team CRDL writhing on the ground in pain. She turned to say something to the Black Knight, but he had already left.

_To Blake_

She saw her brother walking back to her and she breather a sigh of relief. She then noticed the blood on his elbow and leg.

"James, what did you do!" She asked. He raised his hand to hold her.

"No one's dead. But, I did hurt them."

"Who?"

"Cardin Winchester. I'm unfamiliar with the rest of his team."

"CRDL, or Cardinal. Who was the faunus?"

"Velvet Scarlatina."

"She's the usual victim for them."

"Well she should have no worries now." Blake and the Black Knight then shifted subjects and continued to talk until it came time to part ways.

"I know that you have the free time from Oobleck," said the Black Knight. "But, I also know that Ruby and Weiss weren't so fortunate. Knowing Port, they'll be busy for quite some time. But, I know that Yang is also on her free period. Give her my best." Blake nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you James," she said. "I love you." This caused a pause from the Black Knight. This was the first admission of love that they had, and it would be Blake to do so.

"I love you too Blake." They both gave smiles and parted ways.

_Team RWBY' s Dorm_

Yang was sitting patiently on her bed. She was waiting for the rest of her team to come back to the dorm, more importantly Blake. Declaring themselves a couple had only made them closer. She heard the door open and was surprised to see Blake walk in.

"Blake?" She asked. "What are you doing back so early?"

"Class was canceled," she replied. "That gives us time alone." Yang smiled up at her girlfriend.

"How was his visit?"

"Good. He overheard CRDL and Velvet." Yang gave out a smile. The last time someone had been caught abusing a faunus by the Black Knight, he had to be hospitalized for weeks.

"What happened to them?"

"Oh just a few broken bones. But I could hear them. I think he knows Cardin, or at least someone from his family." This caused Yang to pause.

"Why?"

"Cardin recognized him just before my brother broke his arm." Yang considered this for a moment. It made sense to her. If his family was like Cardin, then it would be easy for him to go after one of his family members.

"Let's get away from this," said Blake. "I don't want to talk about Cardin now." Yang could understand. Blake hated people who subjected against Faunus as much as her brother.

"Did you ask him?" Asked Yang. Yang and Blake talked about asking the Black Knight about why he saved her.

"Yeah," replied Blake. "He told me."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"He thinks that he's too far gone from being a good person to be the only one left to carry on the Belladonna name. If he ever had to choose between me and him, he would always sacrifice himself. I don't believe him though. I don't think he's all bad anymore."

"I agree with you Blake," Yang agreed with her. "What about his semblance?"

"So curious Yang," said Blake. "He said adaptability. He can learn all of our semblances if he's given time." Yang looked at Blake. Her fear of the Black Knight had not yet completely subsided, and this only fueled it. Blake knew that, and she put her arm around her girlfriend.

"It's fine Yang. He would never do something to hurt us."

"But he did."

"What?"

"He put you in a hospital."

"That was an accident. If I hadn't dove in the way, I would of have been fine. You just would of have been unconscious."

"But he meant to hurt me."

"Yang-"

"No matter how much he changes, I can't forget when we first met. He almost killed Weiss, my little sister, you! How can we completely forgive him ever?" The rage that could sometimes consume her was out.

"I don't think he expects you too," replied Blake calmly. "I don't expect you too. I don't think he wants you to forgive him. I think that he wants you to look at him for what he stands for now, and try and put that behind you. He's the reason we're together Yang. I wouldn't of have ever asked you if he hadn't come in. He's one of the best things in my life, please Yang. Look at him for how he is now. For me Yang." Yang looked at her girlfriend for a moment. Her eyes had turned from the red they were when she was mad, to the blue they normally were.

"For you Blake," she said. "And only you."

"Thank you Yang." As she said this, Blake threw her arms around Yang, and Yang hugged her back. They just stayed there for a while. Neither wanted to let go.

**End: Okay so a lot more character development in this one. I'm pretty sure that I'm pretty not good at that so if you suffered through it, congrats. Getting CRDL involved for the first time, and little Miss Scarlatina. I also realized that I've been faunus wrong the whole time. Any feedback is appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Order Ch. 16

**Okay, I'm gonna be straight with anyone who's reading this. I'm making most of this up on the fly. So if an idea seems not well thought out, well it probably isn't. I.E: I have a beginning to this chapter going in, but I don't have a middle or end. I'm warning you because this is the least thought out chapter, and I don't want people to be wondering why. Here's chapter 16.**

Ruby and Weiss were so relieved to be done with Grimm studies. Port was a booming teacher with a personality to match, but his classes were just so, boring. They were walking down the hallway, hands holding on to each other.

"Ugh," began Ruby. "So glad that's over with."

"Come on Ruby," said Weiss. "It wasn't that bad."

"It really was. I heard that Dr. Oobleck had to cancel today. So that means Blake and Yang got off the hook."

Weiss gave out a sigh. "Okay, it really was that bad." Ruby gave her a playful shove.

"Listen to your girlfriend some times." As soon as she said that, both her and Weiss looked around them. When they made sure no one was nearby, they let out a sigh of relief.

"You know," began Ruby. "We're going to have tell someone else at some point in time. We might as well start with Blake and Yang."

"I don't know," said Weiss. "I don't want to go public just yet."

"Well either we're doing it together, or I'm telling them myself."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Sometimes I can't stand you."

"Come on."

_Team RWBY's dorm_

Yang and Blake were both just studying at this point. They wanted to not be too blunt with their relationship, because that would just cause a problem. They heard the door open and they both looked up.

"Hey Ruby," said Yang. "Hey Weiss. How was class?" The question was asked innocently, but Ruby and Weiss knew that she was rubbing it in their faces.

"Fine!" Snapped Weiss. "Just fine. I hope you enjoyed your lack of class!"

"Calm down Weiss," said Ruby. "Guys, we have something to tell you." Blake and Yang both put down their books. "Weiss and I are in a relationship."

"WHAT?!" Cried out Yang. "My little sister? You..are...you...what?!" Yang's aura was starting to radiate pure heat, which she did when she was mad. Blake immediately jumped down from her bunk and put an arm around Yang.

"Calm down Yang," she said. "Calm down."

"Sorry," she said. "I got a little bit over excited. I'm so proud of you." Yang wrapped Ruby in one of her massive bear hugs, partially suffocating Ruby. Then Yang set her sights on Weiss.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Weiss. "You stay away from me!"

"Awww come here!" Yang said with open arms. Weiss tried to run, but Yang was too fast for her. Weiss was struggling to break free, but Yang was the strongest of the four.

"Yang-" Weiss gasped. "Let go of me!"

"Awww now why would I do that?" Asked Yang.

"Because...I...Can't...Breath!" Gasped Weiss. Yang finally let go and Weiss collapsed to the ground. "When I signed up for Beacon, I never expected this." Blake was still just observing the whole scene with a smile on her face. She didn't know why she ever questioned her brother, he always knew.

"Uhh Blake," said Ruby. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Yeah," said Blake. "Congratulations."

"Nothing else? No exclamations of shock? No-Wait. You already knew didn't you?"

"Possibly."

"How?"

"You're not very good at hiding things." Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were all stunned. Then Weiss came up with the answer.

"Only one person could of have divulged our relationship from what we had shown. Your brother told you." Blake gave an innocent smile.

"Possibly." This confirmed what Weiss had thought.

"When did he tell you!"

"Today. I truly had no idea. He thought you had already told us."

"How did he know?"

"I've found it easier to just no ask myself that question, because he always knows. Between him and the Rat, anything that happens or will happen he seems to already know. It's a little unnerving actually..." The others just kind of looked amongst each other. Not all of them were so willing to forgive the Black Knight, or accept him in his new role. All three of them still harbored feelings of resentment, fear, and hatred towards him. But they all did their best to hide that from Blake. Her feelings for her brother were stronger than any of them could fully understand. But right now this was a joyous occasion. They had to put their thoughts of the Black Knight behind them.

"Let's go out on a double date," said Yang. "In celebration."

"Good idea Yang," said Ruby. "Where to?"

"There's a cafe nearby," said Weiss. "We could go there."

"I like it," said Blake. "Quiet, close, and it has good food." Yang and Ruby both quickly agreed and they all got suited up.

_The Knight's Castle: Throne Room_

The Black Knight was on his scroll, desperately searching for any clues as to what happened to Scarlet. His visit with his sister calmed his mind a little bit, but not quite enough. Scarlet, this wasn't her. She was as protective, if not more so then himself. He had the Rat trying to arrange a visit with Torchwick, learn the location of his base. Just because Scarlet was involved didn't change his plan. He had been working towards this for months, his end goal was always the same. But, he had to get her away from them. She couldn't be caught up in this. Finally, he heard his scroll ping and he checked it.

_I finally got some locations. 3 warehouses, one of them is his hideout. Hire some mercenaries to scout it out. Sending you the spots now_

_Thanks again Rat._

_Hey, is Scarlet really with them?_

_Yes_

_Look man, I'm so sorry. I know what she meant to you_

_Yeah well she's Crimson now. I have to look at her from that angle, not as Scarlet._

_Okay. Good luck_

The Black Knight sat back on his throne and called for Beauty and Jacks.

"What's up Boss?" Asked Jacks.

"Good news and some bad news," he said. "The good news is we have an idea of where Torchwick is holed up. Bad news is, there are three possibilities. We don't have the resources to scout out all three of them with the man power we have. I want you and Jacks to run up to the market and sell some dust. Make enough money to hire a group of mercenaries. We'll detail the plan later. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have three," said Beauty.

"Shoot."

"First, why don't we have the manpower?"

"This is a personal thing. As king I can use as much of the knights manpower as I want, but that's a terrible waste. The dust will be my own. I'll use my winnings from the last tournament I competed in."

"Second, Jacks isn't a good idea. Sorry Jacks, but I'd prefer not to have anyone killed on this."

"I would argue," said Jacks. "But she's right. If they gave me a bad deal, well they'd have a bad day."

"Fine," said the Black Knight. "Jacks will act as king, I'll go with you."

"And lastly, one group of mercenaries? I thought you said three warehouses."

"I did. Beauty, you'll take Jacks to watch your back and you'll scout one. I'll send a request to my sister. See if she can contribute. Her night vision will be of assistance. Other than that, I'll remain here with Cavalry and Brute."

"Okay, okay, okay two more questions now. You're sister? I thought you preferred to leave her out of knight's business."

"This isn't knight's business, this is a personal matter. I'll owe her a favor, which she'll be more than willing to have."

"And Brute?" The knight they were referring to was the Knight of Brutes. A big beefy dude who used a large flail and a war hammer. His ability to fight stemmed almost purely from his strength, but he had some speed. In terms of battle strategy, he didn't have much going on. Cavalry was much more intelligent then the ladder, but he was a much better fighter then Cavalry."

"Well, Brute's been proving himself as a fighter. And I would prefer to have a top 5 fighter as a hand for safety precautions. You and Jacks are 2 and 3, and Brute's made his way up to 5. Since Blades is absent on a Bortabusk hunt, Brute's the next man up. Cavalry is a 4th rated strategist, but he's in the bottom half of the fighters. They'll balance each other out." Beauty and Jacks had to admit that his explanation made sense. "We should get going. Jacks, pick whoever you want but I'd suggest that you give Brute some experience. Now's as good of a time as ever. Especially given the fact that this should be short. I'll let him know on the way out." Jacks just shrugged.

"I don't care enough," he said. "Get him." The Black Knight nodded and he shifted into his cloak and Beauty did the same. The moved towards the exit and spotted Brute smashing dummies with his hammer.

"Brute!" Called out the Black Knight. Brute turned and let out a grunt. "Jacks wants you. You'll be the temporary hand." Brute let out another grunt.

"Don't just grunt when you're with Jacks," said Beauty. "He doesn't take too kindly to that." Brute finally spoke. His voice was very deep and gruff.

"Fine. What are you two doing?"

"We're going to the market. Some supplies are needed for a project."

"Ah. I'll be going." Brute left them and they turned to leave.

"OPEN UP WATCH!" Called out the Black Knight. Watch complied and they were on their way.

_The Market_

Beauty and Black had finally gotten a good offer for their dust crystals, and it was enough to pay for a mercenary group that they had their eyes on. They parted ways with the merchant.

"Remember how we met?" Asked Beauty. Black smiled as he thought back to that day.

_Flashback: Black Knight Age 12._

"I think I should go to the market with you today Scarlet," said the boy.

"Why?" Asked Scarlet.

"Because I'm going to have to learn sooner or later. I'm already a better fighter than you, and I think I should learn how to handle the real world."

"Fine James."

"One more thing, when we're in the market, I'm not James."

"Right. I always forget."

"It's okay. You're the only one I trust to call me that." Scarlet smiled. It had been two years since he came to terms with his parents leaving him.

"Come on, let's go." When they reached the market, James began to browse the cloaks and armor. He turned to the merchant selling it.

"Is there any way to have the armor and cloak be one piece? So I can wear a cloak and then have it be armor."

"Sure," replied the merchant. "But someone your age can't afford that."

"How about a wager?" This caught the merchants attention.

"What are the stakes?"

"I duel you, or one of your best fighters. If I win, I take home the armor. If you win, I give you 500 lien." This was all of the lien that Scarlet had given him, but he was more then confident in his abilities.

"Deal. Hang on a minute. JESS!" Out from the back walked a girl wearing a long jacket, red gloves, and long pants.

"What Dad?" She asked.

"A business proposition. This boy wants to duel you for some armor." Jess gave out a smile.

"I'll make this quick." Her clothing shifted into silver armor that fit her perfectly. She pulled out a bow, and she split it into two swords. People surrounding them cleared the area.

"Allow me to put on my armor," said the boy. He calmly put down a case he was carrying and pulled out some pure black armor and put it on. From the same case, he grabbed a sword and shield. He was skilled with multiple things, but he though this would serve his purpose.

"What's your name kid?" Asked the merchant.

"Just call me the Black Knight," replied the boy. Suddenly, Scarlet came running up and was about to say something. But then she saw the situation. Good, she thought. This might be good for his fighting ability. The Black Knight and Jess raised their weapons and analyzed each other. Once Beauty had analyzed his stance, she charged at him. She brought one of her swords up to his head level, and just as she expected he blocked with his shield. She brought her other sword down to his waist, but she was surprised to see him meet her sword with his own. He gave a quick twist of the wrist, throwing one of her swords from her grasp. He then threw away his shield.

"Now we're on an even playing field," he said. Jess looked up at him in surprise. His move was solely to make it a sword on sword battle. He raised it and Jess did the same. They charged at each other and they had their swords locked. He knew that twisting his sword wouldn't work on her again, and instead he fainted a strike with his fist causing her to duck. He brought his knee up into her chest with such force that she took a second to regain her breath. He then brought his sword up disarmed her other sword and raised his sword up to her throat. The audience around them looked stunned. Jess had fought a lot of people, and not one of them lasted five minutes and now she was beaten.

"You have some excellent technique," he said. "But you show a total lack of awareness to the rest of your body." Jess just held her head low and looked over her Dad.

"Sorry Dad," she said. "I lost."

"It's okay sweetie," her dad replied. "You can't win them all." He was confused as to why the person who had just beaten his daughter winced at his words. "Well we made a deal. Come on boy, pick out your armor." The Black Knight nodded and made his selection.

"If you could color it black that would be appreciated. Since we only agreed on the armor I'm willing to pay for that."

"It's okay boy, I'll throw that in. Call that a favor owed." The Black Knight nodded appreciatively and he walked over to the girl. She was wearing her normal clothes again.

"I'm willing to help you," he said. "Help you improve as often as possible."

"Thanks but no thanks," she said. "I don't need your help."

"Your ego may be bruised, but you should never refuse help. I would like some help from you as well. You seem quite adjusted to a sword, and I'm always looking to improve. What's your name again?"

"Jess. And I'll take your offer. But grudgingly. What's your name?"

"My name is of no importance anymore. Just call me the Black Knight, or Black."

"Okay weirdo."

_Present day: Market_

"I don't think either of use realized how far we'd go with each other on that day," said the Black Knight.

"I don't think we'd realize how far we'd go personally," said Beauty. "We've come a long way."

"Back to business though," started Black. "The mercenaries are nearby, you go deal with them. You're a better haggler then me. And their guard will be down if you come in."

"Where are you going?"

"A cafe. I'm going to pick us up some coffee. You want anything else?"

"Strawberry muffin."

"Got it." The Black Knight turned and left to head to the cafe and Beauty left to get the mercenaries. The Black Knight opened up the door to the cafe and approached the cashier.

"Hi, I'll have 2 large coffees and a strawberry muffin."

"That'll be 10 lien," said the cashier. He gave her the money and went to a table and took a seat and began to wait. He was observing all of the other people at the cafe. He scanned all of the tables and he noticed that he couldn't see some people at one table. He could hear them eating, but he couldn't actually see their faces. Oh well, he wouldn't listen on their conversation out of respect. The door opened and Beauty came in.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Good. I was able to get them for cheaper when they tried to hit on me and I hit them," she replied.

"Excellent." He handed over her coffee and muffin. "Are they aware of how they'll get the message?"

"Yes. The Rat'll patch it through tomorrow."

"Excellent work Beauty."

"My pleasure Black." They heard a choking sound from one of the tables.

"Are you alright over there?" They just saw a hand be raised up with a thumbs up. "Okay then." He and Beauty just resumed the conversation they were having.

_At said table_

"What are they doing here?" Asked Yang. "Why would they follow us?"

"I don't think they were," said Blake. "It looks like they're having a date. And it also sounds like he had some business here. I guess it's just coincidence that they choose the same cafe as us." The others looked at each other and they had to admit that that sounded correct.

"Like it matters," said Weiss. "We're done anyway, let's go." They all stood up and made their way to the exit. They heard a voice behind them.

"Team RWBY?" It was the Black Knight. "What are you doing here?" Ruby let out a sigh.

"We were on a double date. But you already knew that didn't you?" This was clearly accusatory.

"Actually we were here on a business trip. This was the closest place that sold coffee. I truly had no idea that you were here. I may as well ask you now though."

"Ask us what?" Inquired Blake.

"I need you to scout a warehouse. I only would like two of you to do so, but if the rest of you would like to join I'd be fine with that."

"What's the price?" Asked Weiss. "If you think we're doing this for free, you're sorely mistaken."

"No actual physical amount of money, but I will owe each of you a favor individually."

"I'm in," said Blake.

"Count me in too," added in Yang.

"Me three," said Ruby.

"Fine," said Weiss.

"Excellent," the Black Knight said. "Well this was surprisingly more efficient than I thought. You'll be getting a message from me later on." The others nodded and left the cafe.

"Did you really not know that they were there?" Asked Beauty.

"Actually no," he said. "I heard them talking earlier over at the table, but I didn't listen in. But I guess everything is set up. We should get going." Beauty nodded and they left to go to the castle.

**End: Yes I had ideas. So everything is set up. I was beginning to think that there was no way that the rest of team RWBY could just forget what the Black Knight did, much less forgive him. So what did you all think?**


	17. Chapter 17

The Order Ch. 17

**Man this story is getting up there. I would make another story, but instead I'll just keep them on one big plot line. Here's the next chapter.**

_The Mercs are on their way, so is RWBY_

_Got it. Thank Rat_

_Anytime my friend_

_Anytime there's payment involved_

_Also true_

The Black Knight put down his scroll and looked at the corner of the room. He was waiting for Weiss' glyph gate to open up. He eyed the people surrounding the planning table he had. Beauty, Jacks, Cavalry, and Brute were all there for their own reasons. Finally, the glyph gate opened up and team RWBY walked in.

"Welcome back RWBY," said the Black Knight. "I believe that you are aware of my associates." Cavalry, Beauty, and Jacks all nodded their way. Brute just grunted.

"Uh," said Ruby. "Who's that?"

"That is Brute. Our 5th ranked fighter. He's fairly new, so I'm not surprised you don't recognize him." Brute gave out another grunt. "He doesn't say much." Watch came walking up with the 5 mercenaries that Beauty hired at the market.

"The mercs are here," said Watch.

"Thank you Watch," said the Black Knight. "That'll be all." Watch nodded and he went back to the gate. The Black Knight turned to face the mercs. "Which one of you is in charge?" One of the mercs stepped forward. They all were wearing identical black robes with a red sash across their stomach.

"That would be," he said.

"What's your name?"

"Kanji."

"Well then Kanji. I believe introductions are in order. My name is the Black Knight. I'm king of the Order of the Knights. I believe you are familiar with my main hand, the Knight of Beauty." Beauty gave a nod in their direction. "This is my second hand, the Knight of Jacks." Jacks gave out a maniac laugh. "This will be one of my temporary hands while they are gone, the Knight of Cavalry." Cavalry nodded at them as well. "This will be my other one, the Knight of Brutes." Brute just grunted.

"What about them?" Asked Kanji. "They aren't knights. What are they doing here?"

"Those will be the huntresses tasked with one of the warehouses."

"One of them?"

"There are three. So that calls for three parties."

"Fair enough."

"Time to review strategy. If you would please come up to the table." The five mercs complied with the request. "We have three targets, all of them are well hidden from public eye. But that gives us the advantage since we have located them. There will be plenty of things to hide you from a distance. Team one will be Beauty and Jacks. You'll be in charge of Warehouse A," he said pointing to the largest facility. "I'm charging you with this because Beauty has the best eyes in the Order, and probably some of the best eyes in the world. Team 2 will be RWBY. You'll get Warehouse B," he said pointing to the warehouse that covered the most area. "There are four of you, so I know that you can split into two groups. Team 3 will be the mercs. You'll get warehouse C," he said pointing to the warehouse that had the most elaborate design. "You have an excellent reputation so I'm trusting you with the hardest one. Any questions about this part?" He was greeted with a bunch of shaking heads. "Good. All of you will set up shop somewhere in the nearby hills. Make sure you are out of sight. But have people watching your backs just in case. The objective is to identify the target, not to kill him. Find him, get a picture to confirm, and then report back. The target will only be at one of these buildings, but we have no idea as to which."

"How?" Asked Kanji. "How did you get the buildings?"

"Decoys. The two warehouses that were set up were made to make it seem as though they hold the primary objective."

"Where will you be?"

"Here. Managing the Order."

"So you're not going along?"

"What does it matter to you? It's not like I'm watching your back."

"I just hate leaders who are weaker then his soldiers." Beauty took a step forward, but was cut off by the Black Knight raising his hand.

"I take it you aren't familiar with how the Order of the Knights works?"

"No."

"We have ranking system. The rankings more often then not reflect the leadership. I'm currently ranked first in fighting, strategy, and everything else we have. I'm not as effective, I'm more effective then my staff, as good as they are."

"I prefer actions over words." The Black Knight smiled underneath his helmet. He then calmly pulled out his sword and shield, and raised them. Two of the mercs he hired pulled out bows, while the other three pulled out katana's. Kanji was one of the people who pulled out a katana.

"Let's begin," said the Black Knight. He rushed them and two of the mercs stepped to the side of him. Kanji jumped over his head, and the two with bows aimed at him from the front, effectively boxing him in. He just smiled and waited for the mercs to make their moves. The mercs to his sides both advanced forward and struck at his sides. He blocked both of them with his sword and shield, and the archers fired. He twisted his sword and shield to disarm the two mercs to his sides and then he brought his shield up to stop the arrows. He turned to his sides and broke the first merc's nose and then he did the same to the second. He ran forward and knocked the wind out of the two archers, and then he knocked them out. Before Kanji could even process what was happening, his sword was out of his hands and he was on the ground. When his vision had cleared, he saw the point of a sword at his throat.

"So you're pretty good," said Kanji. The Black Knight let out a laugh.

"I suggest you don't make the same mistake twice," the Black Knight said. He offered Kanji a hand, and he brought him to the table. He saw everyone else from his group already there. "Patch," called out the Black Knight. "Heal him too." A knight dressed in pure white armor walked over to where Kanji was standing, a medic's cross visible on their chest. They rested their hand over his chest, and closed their eyes. Green aura started radiating from Patch's hand. Soon, Kanji started to feel better. "Thank you Patch that'll be all," said the Black Knight dismissing the medic.

"How-?" Asked Kanji.

"We had an incident earlier that encouraged us to find someone with a strong healing semblance. The Rat found one pretty quickly, and they agreed to join. Now, any more objections?" The mercs all shook their heads. "Excellent. There's an image of your primary objective on each of your scrolls. I suggest you take a look." The mercs, RWBY, and the hands looked at their scrolls. Yang proceeded to slam her fist on the planning table when she saw who was on the scroll.

"Torchwick?" She said. "Roman Torchwick? This is who we're trying to find."

"Yes," said the Black Knight. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Yes there is! We've been searching for him for 4 years and you expect us to just let you deal with him?"

"So long as he's dealt with, I don't see the issue?"

"We have to inform the authorities!"

"No. No we don't."

"Listen," said Ruby. "We understand that this is personal for you, but I want you to understand something. This man is a criminal. We're contacting the authorities."

"No. You agreed to do this, so I expect you to follow through with this."

"We didn't know that this was who we were looking for," said Weiss.

"Then that's on you. Anyone foolish enough to agree to something without asking what it is they're agreeing on, deserves their fate."

"Do you want us to call for someone else?" Asked Kanji. "We can get more men to help you."

"No. They agreed to this. They will follow through. Or at least, one of them will."

"James," said Blake. "Please, think of this from where we-."

"NO! I'm not James Belladonna right now Blake. I'm the Black Knight. This is my operation and I will see it through. You will not contact the authorities."

"Don't talk to her like that," said Yang. Stepping forward. Her eyes had become red, and flames began to dance around her.

"You are working for me right now Miss Xiao Long. I expect you to behave as such." Yang snapped and she rushed at him. She fired off two rounds from her Ember Celica and she then fired off two more shots to bring her fists towards where he was. He quickly sidestepped and he punched her in the back, sending her to the ground.

"YANG!" Called out Blake.

"What a cute party trick," said the Black Knight. "But right now, that won't get you anywhere with me. Now, will you stand for your agreement? Or will you back out?" He looked around, waiting for someone to do something. Finally, Blake stepped forward.

"I'll honor my commitment," she said.

"Excellent," he replied. "Anyone else? Or shall I arrange for others?" Yang walked back to the table. Then Ruby and Weiss followed. "Will we have any more problems?"

"No," said Blake.

"Perfect. Now, all of you please get ready. I have some fast airships for your departure. In terms of your escape, well I had to arrange for other means. I have given each group one dust vial. I can improvise a gate from this end, and you'll have to set the vials down. I can't do three gates at the same time. Weiss, I trust you can get another one. You may use one of my pre-arranged gates." Weiss very slowly nodded. "Good. You are all dismissed." Kanji waved to his mercs and they walked off. Beauty and Jacks waited for RWBY to depart before they left. Beauty got very close to Blake and started to whisper in her ear.

"A piece of advice Blake. I've been with him when he's James, and I've been with him when he's the Black Knight. Don't ever try and question him when he's leading. He loves you, more so then anyone else. He'll protect you in battle, and he'll protect you as James. But when he's acting as a leader, not even you can get in his way." Blake nodded and she left with her team.

_Warehouse A: Nearby hills_

"Black, this is Jacks. Me and Beauty are in position. We're just sitting on whether or not he'll show up."

_Warehouse B: Nearby hills_

"This is Ruby Rose. I'm with Weiss and Yang's with Blake. We're going to try and be a little bit more spread out. We're waiting on him to show up."

_Warehouse C: Nearby hills_

"This is Kanji. My archers are scanning the premises. We'll inform you if we see him."

_The Knight's Castle_

"Excellent," said the Black Knight. "All teams are in position. I want all of you to take pictures of the surrounding area. I want to see if we can maybe formulate a plan if we need to attack later. Report back all movement, and send me those images." He heard a yes sir from all of the groups. He then pulled out his scroll and started searching again. He had to trace her steps. Find where she went wrong.

_Warehouse A: Nearby hills_

_"_Oh we got another car," said Beauty, looking down the scope of her bow. "Checking for people now. Bah, it's another dust shipment. This guy's gonna have enough dust to destroy the world."

"At least he's doing something," grumbled Jacks.

"Oh cheer up Jacks. This isn't the most boring thing we've had to do."

"Who are you kidding Beau? No one's going to find us."

"Is that a bad thing."

"For me it is." Beauty gave out a laugh. "Easy for you to laugh Beau, you're used to scouting and I'm not."

"Have patience Jacks."

"That's a hard thing to do. We haven't seen any action for two months now." It was true. Negotiating was the closest thing Beauty had done to a real fight since the White Fang had their hideout destroyed.

"He'll give us something to do eventually. We'll get to fight soon."

"I hope you're right."

_Warehouse B: Nearby hills_

Yang and Blake were set up on one hill, and Weiss and Ruby were set up across from them. Ruby was looking down the sights of Crescent Rose and Weiss was keeping lookout. Blake had a spare scope set up on a tripod and Yang was keeping lookout. Yang reached up to her ear again, and she opened the line with Ruby.

"I've got another coming my way," said Blake. "Do you see it?"

"Yeah," said Ruby. "He's not in the driver's seat."

"Nor is he on the passenger side." Finally four people emerged from the back of the car.

"He's not with them."

"Damnit! This is a waste of time!" Said Yang.

"Calm down Yang," said Blake.

"No! We should be doing this properly!"

"This is properly. We're scouting out the area. Calm down."

"Fine. For you, not for him."

_Weiss and Ruby_

"For you, not for him." Weiss and Ruby had heard the conversation between Blake and Yang because Blake left her line open.

"What do we do Ruby?" Asked Weiss.

"I don't know Weiss," replied Ruby. "This is something that we'll have to let play out."

_Warehouse A_

Beauty was scanning around the area again. She saw three cars show up.

"Jacks," Beauty said. "Let the Black Knight know we got a high priority vehicle coming up. Looks promising."

"Boss," said Jacks. "We got three cars coming in. Middle car is secure. Could be him." Beauty kept her scope on the middle car. Men poured out of the first two cars, and then they opened up the door to the middle car. Two people stepped out of the car, and Beauty shook her head.

"I don't believe it," she said. "Let him know Jacks."

_The Knights Castle_

"What's up Jacks?" Asked the Black Knight.

"We got him boss," said Jacks. "Warehouse A."

"Excellent."

"One more thing boss. She's with him."

"I figured as much. Teams 1, 2, and 3 time to go. Regroup and set up the vials. Contact me when you're done."

_Warehouse C: Nearby hills_

"Well that was the easiest paycheck we've ever had to earn," said Kanji. "Come on boys, set down that vial. We're getting out of here."

_Warehouse A: Nearby hills_

"Set up the vial Beau," said Jacks. "And let's get out of here."

"Done deal Jacks," said Beauty.

_Warehouse B: Nearby hills_

Weiss and Ruby had gotten to Blake and Yang. Weiss had set down the vial and she raised her hand. Her glyph appeared underneath the vial, and she tried to connect to the pre-set gate at the castle. She started to get some results as she could feel the gate open on the other end.

_The Knight's Castle_

The Black Knight raised both of his hands and started to concentrate. Two of his glyphs appeared on the ground, and a dark gateway opened up above his glyphs. From those two gates, Kanji and his mercs emerged from one of the gates, and Beauty and Jacks emerged from the other. A white gate opened up from the back and team RWBY emerged from it.

"Excellent," said the Black Knight. "I have confirmation now on where Torchwick is. Good work Beauty and Jacks."

"Thank you sir," they both said in unison. The Black Knight turned to the mercs and team RWBY.

"Good work to you two as well," said the Black Knight. "You got us some perimeter shots of the area and if we ever plan a future raid, we;ll use those." He picked up a small dust pouch and threw it to the mercs. "I pay my help well." Kanji nodded in appreciation.

"I like you people," he said. "If you never need any help on a raid, we'd be willing to do so. For a price of course." The Black Knight gave out a laugh.

"You'll be near thee top of my list." They shook hands and the Black Knight turned to face RWBY. "You all did well as well." He threw then four pouches, each labeled with their logo. "I believe that should cover each of your weapons, with some crystals for Weiss."

"How did you-," asked Ruby.

"It was easy. Consider it a bonus. I'll still owe you that favor, but this is just some icing."

"Thanks," said Weiss.

"No problem. You are all dismissed. Beauty and Jacks, you may retire to your quarters." Beauty and Jacks both nodded and left to go to sleep. Kanji waved his hand at his mercs and they went to leave. Weiss opened up the gate and she looked back at her team. Ruby and Blake both went to the gate, while Yang just stayed behind. Refusing to break eye contact with the Black Knight, even though he was wearing his helmet.

"I knew this would happen," said the Black Knight. "Weiss, you may leave. I'll handle her trip back." Weiss hesitated, but she nodded and entered through her gate, closing it behind her. "Well Yang. What is it that you wish to speak with me about."

"You know full and well what I want to talk to you about," replied Yang.

"If you're fooling yourself saying that you wish to discuss Roman Torchwick then you are greatly fooling yourself." Yang was stunned. He had figured out what she would do before she would do. "It's Blake isn't it?"

"No. Not this time. This is about the rest of us. And her. What does Crimson have to do with you?" The Black Knight took off his helmet, revealing his angry look.

"Crimson has nothing to do with this. Scarlet does. As for the rest of you, I know you harbor feelings of resentment, anger, fear, and hatred towards me. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did. But that's behind us now. I'm not speaking to you as the Black Knight, Yang. I'm spending my time speaking to you now as James. I love Blake very much, and I know you do too. I have put fighting you behind me, and I want you to as well. I don't want you to forgive me, but I want you to put this behind us. Tell your team the same. Because I don't want to have to fight you for Blake. She accepts me because she know why I am how I am. You can't possibly know." Yang's feeling softened, but she was still angry at one thing.

"And Crimson? What about her?"

"Are you aware of how Blake survived?"

"Yeah. She met Adam."

"Did you really believe that a 6 year old boy, with a rich family background could survive without any assistance?" Yang had never considered this. "I would of have died in under a week. A Beowolf, right on top of me. He had me, but then she saved me. Scarlet came in and she killed it. She took care of me, taught me to fight, and I only survived because of her." Yang was stunned. She had no idea that this was Crimson, one of her most hated enemies, did this for her girlfriends brother. "I'm trying to find out what happened to her. I have been for the last 9 years. I left her when Ozpin came to me. All I did was leave her a note." There was a tear in his eye that he was doing his best to hide, but Yang saw it. "I'm trying to find where she went wrong. Where she joined Torchwick. But I can't. I'm hoping I can deal with him without hurting her. Tell your team if you must, but leave this issue be with me. You should get going." He raised his hand and the preset gate rose up. "Goodbye Yang."

"Goodbye James," she said. He smiled at this. He had finally gotten through to her. Maybe the other two would fall in line.

**End: Boy this was fun. Torchwick's got it coming to him. What do you think? Anyone ready for the dramatic conclusion between Crimson and James? What about Kanji and his mercs? Team RWBY? What will there roll be? I truly have no clue yet.**


	18. Chapter 18

The Order Ch. 18

**Well here we go. This will be a big chapter. Here we go.**

The Black Knight was looking at the 3D rendition of the Warehouse. Security didn't look too bad for the first rooms, which was the important part. He didn't want to waste any energy on poor security. Normally he would just use some low level knights, but then again, he needed to let them out.

"Get me Beauty and Jacks," said the Black Knight. The guard nodded and retrieved the two of them. "You are dismissed. As you two know, I'm planning a raid on Torchwick's warehouse for a test. But, we could steal some dust from them. Make it business. I want you two with me. I normally would bring lower level knights, in need of experience. But, if I'm remembering correctly, you two haven't seen action since the White Fang. The game plan is simple, march straight through. The hallways are narrow, allowing us to clear it out pretty easily. I have a list of high priority targets, those are the people I deal with. Let me bring them up." He tapped out some things on his scroll. Five images came up. Beauty and Jacks only recognized two.

"I recognized Torchwick and Crimson," said Jacks. "What about the other three?" The Black Knight smiled.

"First," he said. "We have Desiree Electric. She's a high priced merc. Her primary weapon is an electric spear. It runs off of dust. Her high price is only matched by her high reputation." He pulled up her image. She had blonde hair, with a white lightning bolt design in it. Her eyes were an electric yellow. "Next we have Lester Bolt. He and Desiree worked together, until they fell out. I guess they're on good terms again. He's expensive, but his electric sword isn't something to be taken lightly." He pulled up an image of a man with white hair, and a yellow lightning bolt design in it. His eyes were white.

"Guess I can see where their partnership comes in," said Jacks.

"Finally we have Richard Serpent. He runs a group of criminals that we have reason to believe works for Torchwick. He uses nothing more then a simple katana, but that's no reason to take him lightly. His technique is flawless." He pulled up a picture of a man in a red mask with several lines over the eyes. "We don't know what his face looks like, but his mask is the only one that's red. Any questions?" Jacks and Beauty shook their heads. "Good. We're done here. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Sir," said Beauty. "Will your sister be joining us? Or team RWBY?"

"No. Not this time. Us three will be more then enough."

"With all do respect sir, I think that maybe more would be necessary."

"No. Torchwick has some high priced mercs, but otherwise he has nothing. The Serpents are the biggest concern, and you are both much better fighters. There are rumors of some twins working for them, but the both of you will be enough to stop them."

"If we had the four of them, clearing would go faster though."

"Seven people has a much higher chance to get noticed. I'm making an executive decision and it'll just be the three of us." Beauty and Jacks nodded. "You are dismissed." Jacks and Beauty both left to retire to their bunks, while the Black Knight stayed at the table. He pulled up one of the pictures, and just stared at it.

"I hope to see you soon Scarlet. But I fear I might see Crimson."

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

"That's suicide!"

"Not to mention a terrible idea!"

"Think this through a little more!"

"Thanks for your concern guys, but I'm doing this." Yang was currently in an argument with the rest of her team.

"Why Yang?" Asked Blake. "Why do you want to go?"

"Because I can't let him be the only one to take him down. And because I want to help him."

"But if you go," said Weiss. "You won't be messing with James, you'll be messing with the Black Knight."

"I don't care. I'm going. You can chose to go if you please, but I'm going."

"Me too," said Blake. "It's my brother. I'll try to keep you alive."

"I would say yes," said Ruby. "But we have no way of knowing when he'll leave."

"That's not exactly true," said Blake. "We still have the Rat. I'll send him a message."

_The Rat's Nest_

The Rat was getting ready to call it a night. But then his scroll pinged.

_You there?_

_Yeah I'm here. What do you want Blake?_

_My brother's leaving for something. Can you tell me when?_

_You must be insane if you think that I'll betray your brother._

_It pays well._

_I don't care. Find some other way. I don't want your brother on my ass._

_Please?_

_No._

_It's my brother._

_NO!_

The Rat turned off his scroll. His inbox would be full in the morning, but that didn't matter. The reason that the Black Knight went to the Rat was because of his commitment. He'd never rat on his own customers and their plans.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

"Well that went well," said Weiss. "What do we do now?"

"I have a plan," said Ruby very slowly. "What if we wait for them to leave. Right outside of the castle." The others looked at Ruby like she was crazy.

"That's a terrible idea," said Weiss. "Remember last time I told you that?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was."

"Well do you have a better one?"

"No. But I'm sure that Blake or Yang does." The two girls looked at each other.

"Actually," said Yang. "We really don't."

"Oh come on! This is suicide!"

"So is the mission in general."

"Fine. I'll do it. When do we leave?"

"The morning," said Blake. "Knowing my brother, he'll want to leave as soon as possible. Tonight's a little too soon."

"Let's go."

_The Next Morning: The Knight's Castle_

The Black Knight was already waiting in the throne room. He was cleaning his gear, and making sure that all of the compartments for dust crystals were filled. He then decided to test his new piece of equipment. A war hammer, or the Deaths Fist, designed to puncture on one end, and smash on the other. After Brute had brought a war hammer to his initiation fight, the Black Knight had one made for himself. He requested the simulation run. The fighting area in the center of the throne room was lit up. The simulation was a program designed specifically to create fake Grimm attack whoever was in the fighting area. The simulation would buzz you out if you got hit by the Grimm. The Black Knight liked to break in his weapons using this. The current simulation was set to 10 Beowolves. The Black Knight raised his hammer and he waited for the simulator to start. The first virtual Beowolf appeared and he dove at the Black Knight. He quickly moved out of the way and swung his hammer. The Beowolf easily dodged the strike. The Black Knight cursed himself. Deaths Fist was designed for power, but it was slow. He had to compensate for the slowness by leading. He waited on the next Beowolf strike, and this time he sidestepped and swung the spiked end. He caught Beowolf on the shoulder, and then he swung the blunt end crushing it's skull. Two more Beowolves lunged him, and he managed to dodge both of them. He swung the hammer again, crushing the leg of one. He turned and swung his pike into the head of the other Beowolf. He brought the spiked end of Fist into it's back. Three more Beowolves dove at him. He dove out of the way, and swung the spike in it's skull. The jumped up and broke the backs of the other two Beowolves with the hammer. The last four Beowolves all circled around him. He charged at one and he brought the spike into it's stomach. He pulled it out and crushed the skull of the Beowolf. He turned to face the other three Beowolves. The first one charged him and he threw his Fist at the skull of the Beowolf. He then rushed forward and brought the spiked end into another Beowolf's heart. He turned and quickly crushed the skull of it. He put away his hammer on his left thigh.

"That went well," said a voice from behind him. The Black Knight turned and saw a familiar face.

"Hello Beauty," he said.

"You got a new toy?"

"Sort of. I don't think I'll be using it in combat for a while. It's a much tougher adjustment then I thought. Especially given that I didn't think it'd be that different from a morning star."

"When will we be leaving?"

"As soon as Jacks is ready."

"As if on cue," said Jacks entering the throne room. "The mad wonder is here. Should we go?"

"Yes. Watch'll take over after we leave. Cavalry and Brute are the temp hands. We won't be taking any vehicles because time isn't of the essence right now."

_The Knight's Forest: Route to Warehouse A._

The three knights were walking along the path with the Black Knight at the head, and Jacks and Beauty at his sides. None of them had their weapons out, but they were ready to pull them out in an instant.

"How far out are we?" Asked Jacks. The Black Knight checked his scroll.

"We're about halfway," replied the Black Knight. "Still a decent journey."

"Eh. I don't mind." Beauty walked up to where the Black Knight was, and pretended to observe some markings on a tree. The Black Knight knew this trick, it was a way to indicate that you wanted to talk but not alarm anyone nearby.

"What's up Beauty," the Black Knight whispered in her ear.

"We got company," she said. "I can't tell how many, but I've been keeping tabs and someone's there."

"I've noticed them too. I'm sure Jacks has." The Black Knight gave three shakes of his hand and Jacks gave two shakes of his hand. "Jacks has seen them. He doesn't know how many either. Good work. Can you tell where they are?"

"One of them stays three trees back. I think another one is in the trees. I'm not sure about the others. Definitely not Grimm."

"I don't think we have to worry," said the Black Knight out loud. "Those look pretty old."

"Had to be sure sir." They went back to formation. They walked for about another mile, and then he turned to face Beauty. She shook her hand three times, as did Jacks. They both shook their hands four times. Then they twitched their fingers twice. So now he knew. Four followers, the two they located earlier hadn't moved, and this should be a quick fix.

"NOW!" Screamed the Black Knight. They all shifted into their armor, and turned around. Beauty pulled out her bow and knocked a dust arrow, Jacks pulled out two dust knives, and the Black Knight pulled out the Tools of Death and popped open the gun at the end of the spear point. They all pointed their weapons in the general area that the people were in. The Black Knight could make out some outlines thanks to his night vision, but the leaves and bushes were obstructing his view.

"Listen here," he said. "We know that there's four of you, and we know you have the numbers advantage. But be warned, we're far better fighters then you can imagine. We're giving you this chance and this chance only. Walk away. Or we will be forced to kill all of you." They waited, and waited, and waited. When nothing happened, he turned to Beauty and Jacks.

"Open fire. They had their chance."

"WAIT!" Cried out a voice. They were all stunned. "We're coming out." Jacks turned to the Black Knight.

"Is that who I think that is?" He asked.

"We'll find out soon." Out from the shadows, stepped Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the Black Knight, with an unmistakable note of hostility.

"Well," said Blake. "We thought that maybe we could help you."

"Help us?" Asked Jacks. "Sorry girlies, but you're in over your head."

"We considered you," said Beauty. "But we decided a smaller operation was a better idea. Why do you think our three best fighters are on this?"

"We still want to help you," said Yang.

"How did you even know about when we were leaving?" Asked the Black Knight.

"We've been waiting for you to leave the castle since this morning," said Ruby. "It was the only way."

"Look," said the Black Knight. "I'm impressed, really. We didn't realize until about 1/4 of the way through the the journey. But this is something you girls need to stay out of."

"James," said Yang. "We want to help."

"No! You four need to leave, now!"

"I'm staying," said Blake.

"Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." The Black Knight put away his Tools of Death, and he pulled out Puissance and Vitesse. The two blades started to glow black. The four girls pulled out their weapons, and readied them. The Black Knight brought the blades of his axes into the ground, which caused the black energy to surround the girls. His symbol appeared underneath them, and then a huge light came, and they were gone.

"What?" Asked Beauty. "Black, what did you do?"

"I sent them to their dorms," he said. "They won't get to us in time. Nor do they know the location of Warehouse A. They only know where B is."

"I thought you would-,"

"No! I wouldn't hurt my sister or her friends. Not again."

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

The four of them looked around them stunned.

"What just happened?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure," said Yang. "Weiss, you're the dust expert."

"He teleported us back to our dorms using the gate!" Said Weiss. "I can't believe it! He blatantly rejected our help!" Blake just went to window and she just started staring out of it.

"Well what do you do?" Asked Yang.

"Weiss," said Ruby. "Can yo teleport us back? We might be able to catch up." Weiss shook her head.

"He's blocked me out. I can't connect."

"It doesn't matter," said Blake. "Even if we were to get back, he would find some other way to send us back. We're stuck here." The others looked over at Blake, knowing she was right.

**End: This chapter was big in terms of character development I feel. Well there will be some things in the next chapter, including, the return of a character? Follow along to find out.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Order Ch. 19

**Big things in this chapter. I may or may not conclude the Torchwick conflict in this chapter. But that depends on how this goes.**

They were finally at the gate. The Black Knight stopped where he was, and signaled for Beauty and Jacks to follow suit.

"Beauty," said the Black Knight. "Take out the guards. I'll assist. Jacks, you're time will come soon." Jacks gave out one of his mad laugh. Beauty and the Black Knight pulled out their bows, and took aim. Beauty had her rose arrows selected, while the Black Knight selected dark arrows. They both just drew back their bows and started firing. They were cautious to only shoot guards that were out of the way, and to not shoot where the other person was aiming. Eventually, all of the security that they could take out were taken out.

"Jacks," the Black Knight said. "You're on lock duty." Jacks smiled and he walked up to the gate. Beauty and Black both had their bows drawn and they were aiming around, making sure that no one would interfere.

"Done," said Jacks. He opened up the gate and they entered the building. The hallways were very narrow, allowing for people to only go up one at a time. They all entered in with a fighting formation. Jacks was in the lead, Beauty was in the middle, and Black was in the back. They finally reached a door.

"Beauty, Jacks," said the Black Knight. "You're up. Go sic em." Beauty and Jacks both smiled. Beauty kicked down the door, and Jacks rushed in. The guards that were there were caught off guard and Jacks killed a fair amount of them before they could draw their weapons. Beauty then went into the room and started clearing out as many of the guards as she could. They finished the task in a minute and then the Black Knight entered the room. He looked around and quickly identified a security camera.

"Come on Mr. Torchwick," said the Black Knight. "Send out your best."

_Control Room_

He was getting furious. This man had just dismantled most of his operation, and now he was challenging him. He recognized who this was. He turned over to Crimson.

"I thought you said he wouldn't come after us?" He asked.

"I didn't think he would," replied Crimson.

"No matter now. Melanie, Miltia, deal with them." The twins standing in the corner nodded and left to go deal with them.

_The room_

"He really isn't very punctual," said Jacks.

"Quiet Jacks," replied the Black Knight. "Someone will be here soon." As if on cue, the door opened and two girls walked in. One was wearing a red dress, and one had on a white dress. The one in red had long claws, and the one in right had bladed high heals. The Black Knight snarled.

"These two," he said. "Jacks, Beauty, deal with them. They're not anyone I'm concerned with." The two knights readied their weapons and charged forward. Beauty took the one with the claws, while Jacks took the one with the bladed heals. Jacks swung his first dagger at her head, and she easily deflected it. He then elbowed her in the stomach and brought the hilt of his dagger into the side of her head. She collapsed to the ground and Jacks looked over at Beauty. She was still circling around her opponent. Finally, the twin charged forward and brought her claws together in an overhead strike. Beauty raised both of her swords to block the attacks, and then she used the slight curve in them to hook them. She twisted around her claws and headbutted her when she got close enough. The swung both of the hilts of her swords, catching her in the side of the temple.

"You both chose to let them live?" Asked the Black Knight. Jacks shrugged.

"I felt like I could," he replied. "So I figured eh why not."

_Control Room_

He looked stunned. They had just taken out two of his best fighters like they were jokes. He turned to the matching mercs.

"Get them." They both nodded and left to initiate a fight.

_The room_

"What's taking him so long?" Asked the Black Knight. "They should of have been here by now." The door opened on the other side of the room, and two people walked in. One had a yellow suit, and the other had a white suit. One had white hair with a yellow lightning bolt, and one had yellow hair with a yellow lightning bolt.

"Finally," he said. He reached down and pulled out his DO combo, and stood ready. "The Electric Mercenaries. I've been looking forward to this. Let us begin." The two mercs looked at each other, and then they pulled out their weapons, an electric spear and an electric sword. He raised his sword and and shield, and charged forward. The girl, Electric, spun her spear around and tried to catch him off guard, but he was accustomed to that trick. He raised his shield to defend against any potential attack from the boy, Bolt. He then swung his sword right at Electric's spear. One swing snapped it in half and he thrust his sword forward. Her fight was done. Bolt looked up enraged and he pointed his sword forward. He fired off a lightning bolt right at the Black Knight. The Black Knight patiently awaited this, and then he raised up his shield. It started to glow black and when the lightning bolt struck the shield, it evaporated. The Black Knight charged forward and used his shield to knock away Bolt's sword. He swung his sword around to Bolt's side. He was done.

_The Control Room_

The three remaining members of Torchwick's consultants looked stunned. Bolt and Electric were taken out much easier then they ever anticipated. Torchwick looked up at one of the people remaining.

"Deal with him Serpent," he said. "Take some of your fighters too. That should be enough." Serpent nodded and left and gestured to his men that were by the door.

_The Room_

"Now that those two are dealt with," said the Black Knight. "We have Serpent, Crimson, and Torchwick left. He won't come out until the others are dealt with."

"What are you going to do about Crimson?" Asked Beauty.

"I don't know yet. But I'll figure it out." A man entered in the room. He was wearing a mask that only covered his eyes, and he was flanked by several people dressed in similar attire. The only difference between this mans mask and the other peoples masks, were that his was red.

"Hello Serpent," said the Black Knight. "I see you brought some help with you. No matter. Beauty, Jacks, deal with them. I'm taking on Serpent myself." He kept out his DO combo as Beauty and Jacks raised their weapons. The Serpents all rushed forward and started to attack. The Black Knight dodged all of the attacks aimed at him, and he just moved towards Serpent. Beauty and Jacks were having an easy time finishing the Serpents that the Black Knight was ignoring. He finally reached Serpent, who decided that maybe the best idea would be striking immediately. The Black Knight blocked the strike with his shield, and then he stabbed at Serpent. Serpent moved out of the way of the thrust and then he brought his sword back around. The Black Knight pinned his sword to ground with his shield, and then he slashed across his chest.

"That was disappointingly easy," he grumbled. He looked over and saw that Beauty and Jacks had dealt with the other Serpents.

"They won't be bothering us again," said Jacks. "Who's left?"

"Crimson," replied the Black Knight. "And Torchwick."

_The Control Room_

Torchwick turned to Crimson.

"Deal with him. NOW!" Crimson nodded and left to go fight her old friend.

_The room_

He had put away his weapons. He knew that Crimson didn't fight with weapons, she used dust. Her tattoos fueled her dust and aura, while his armor would do the same for him. Finally, she opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Black," she said.

"Hello Crimson," he replied. "I would say long time no see, but that would be false."

"I thought I told you not to come here."

"I thought that you knew I didn't back down from a fight, no matter who it is."

"So be it." Crimson raised her arms as glyphs started to appear around her. She pointed at the ground underneath his feat and 5 red circles appeared underneath him. He dove out of the way as the circles exploded into a mass of molten lava. He raised his arms as black energy started swirling around him. Crimson fired off another blast of fire. The Black Knight raised his hand and a black ball of energy formed. The fire hit the black energy ball and it just disappeared. He fired off the black energy ball and Crimson rolled out of the way. He raised his hands again and this time black energy surrounded Crimson, trapping her.

"Don't even try to break out of it," he said. "As you have witnessed earlier, your fire dust is useless against my dark energy. I have effectively disarmed you. Torchwick will probably not come out here himself. I want to offer you a chance."

"A chance?"

"Come with us. Join the knights. You won't become a knight, but you could become a specialist. We could use you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm wanted now. I choose a different path from you." The Black Knight waved his hand dismissively.

"The Rat can clear your past."

"The Rat?"

"Yes. That's obviously how we found you. He can erase your past as Crimson, become Scarlet again. I'm giving you a ticket out."

"Why?"

"Because you kept me alive. I figured I might as well return the favor." He heard a loud hiss and immediately dove out of the way. He looked up to see Torchwick's cane aimed right at him.

"Well that idea sounds great," he said. "But I'm afraid I can't let that happen." The Black Knight gave out a laugh.

"You look like about 5 seconds of my time," he responded pulling out the Tools of Death. He charged Torchwick who fired off another shot from his Candy Cane. The Black Knight slid under the shot and he was immediately struck across the face by Torchwick's Candy Cane. He was sent several feet back. When he got up, he was frustrated. Everything in Torchwick's profile led him to believe that he was a business man, not a fighter. This move led him to believe otherwise. He readied his Tools again, and waited for Torchwick to make the move. Torchwick fired off another shot from his Candy Cane and this time the Black Knight triggered the dust crystal inside of his Tools. The axe blade started to glow back and he tried to cut down Torchwick's shot. The shot just exploded, sending the Black Knight back a few feet.

"Give up?" Asked Torchwick.

"You clearly don't know who you're dealing with," replied the Black Knight. He raised his Tools again and charged forward. Torchwick fired off another shot and the Black Knight leaped over it. Torchwick raised his staff to strike, but the Black Knight expected that. He brought around the pike end and hooked Torchwick's staff and threw it from his grasp. When the Black Knight landed, be brought around the but of his Tools into Torchwick's head. He then raised his hand, and quickly surrounded Torchwick with a dark energy field. He then looked back to Beauty and Jacks and nodded. They both pulled out their scrolls. He then walked up to where Crimson was.

"Back to my offer," he said.

"I can't," she replied. "I've gone to far."

"The Rat will erase your past as Crimson. The authorities just received a tip from the Order of the Knights that Torchwick is currently incapacitated at this location. With help from an inside informant by the name of Scarlet." She gave him a long look. "Please Scarlet."

"Thank you," she said. "I'll come with. But why are you doing this?"

"You gave me a second chance. I figured that the least I can do is give you one." He lowered his energy field surrounding her. He then turned to Beauty and Jacks. "Is the tip in?"

"Yes sir," replied Beauty.

"Good. Let's all get out of here." He put his hand on the ground and concentrated. A glyph appeared on the ground and a dark gate appeared. "This will take us to the castle."

"How did you-?" Asked Scarlet.

"A trick I picked up. Remember my semblance?"

"How could I forget. Adaptability."

"There's your answer. Now if you could all go into the gate, It's difficult to keep this open and Torchwick hostage." The three of them nodded and stepped through the gate.

_The Knight's Castle _

The portal closed when the Black Knight stepped through it, and the first thing he did was hug Scarlet.

"I'm so glad you're back," he said. She hugged him back.

"Me too," she replied. "Now can I say hi to the others?" He let go.

"Of course, of course." Scarlet turned to face Jacks.

"Hello again Jacks," she said. "It's good to see you when you're not trying to steal something." Jacks let out a laugh.

"A man's gotta make a living," he said. Scarlet then turned and gave a hug to Beauty.

"Hello again Jess," she said. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Scarlet," replied Beauty. "Family shouldn't be separated for this long."

"I'm glad we're fighting on the same side now." They turned to see that the Black Knight had already dismissed Watch, Cavalry, and Brute.

"But now we have some business to discuss," said the Black Knight. "I'm sure you are aware that I'm king now." Scarlet nodded. "Well we have to sort out some things. The Rat has most of your history deleted, at this point you're almost completely out of the databases. But we still need you to change your tattoos. I can easily have that arranged. I recommend that you get a new dress as well. I have something picked out." Scarlet help up her hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said. "Why do I have to do all of this?"

"People will recognize you too easily. We can pass you as someone else as long as we switch your dress and tattoos. I have people standing by right now for your tattoos."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Excellent. Onto more personal things, I do believe you should meet my sister."

"You have a sister? When?"

"Technically I've had a sister for 21 years, but I've only known for a few months."

"When can I meet her?"

"Soon. I know she has a history against, Torchwick. But you're not Crimson anymore, you're Scarlet now. She should be able to understand. She'll want to bring her friends."

"Fine by me. After I get situated here though."

"Yes of course. I have an empty room suite that you can have. It will be occupied every once in and while, but you should be alone."

"And armor? Would I need-?"

"No. You will work as a specialist. Similar to Patch, but she chose to wear armor. If you don't want it, you don't have to have it. Apart from some formal armor."

"Thanks."

"It really is the least I can do. I'll contact my sister about coming here as soon as she can." With that, Scarlet turned around and left to go get her new gear. Beauty walked up to where the Black Knight was.

"Why didn't you mention that your sister was a member of RWBY?" She asked.

"Because no sense in making it an issue now. I know Scarlet will be able to put it in the past, as will Blake. It's the others that has me worried. I'd prefer to have them discover it when we're in the same room. I hope that her look will also help."

"I certainly hope you're right."

**End: I found this chapter challenging sometimes. Torchwick's done, so that makes 2 criminal syndicates that the Black Knight has dealt with. If he was a full time good guy, he would be so good. But now another conflict might arise? What did y'all think?**


	20. Chapter 20

The Order Ch. 20

**So I'm doing this one because I ran out of documents for my other two stories :P That and I wanted to write this chapter really badly. Here we go.**

Blake was sitting on her bed. They didn't have any classes, so she had time to think. What a stupid hope that was. She should of have known that trying to assist her brother was a bad idea. She heard her scroll ping, and so she opened it up.

_Hey Blake _It was her brother.

_James?_

_Of course. How soon is your next available time?_

_In about an hour. Why?_

_I have an old friend that I would like for you and your friends to meet._

_I'll talk to my team._

_Excellent. And Blake._

_Yes James?_

_It's Scarlet. But she's going to be different. She's a specialist knight now. I can trust you to forget her as Crimson, but I can't trust your team._

_I understand. I won't tell them until later._

_Thank you Blake. See you then._

_See you then James._

Blake closed her scroll. Crimson was Scarlet again? She had to believe him. Her brother wouldn't lie to her. Blake quickly turned on the television.

"Thank you Ceril," said the reporter. "In our continued coverage of our biggest story of the day, the identity is confirmed. Roman Torchwick is now in the authorities custody. We now have the police captain, James Sullinger, here with us. James, what happened?"

"Well Lisa," said the captain. "We received a tip late last night, by a group that would prefer to remain anonymous, that they had taken down Torchwick. We arrived on scene and saw that Torchwick was trapped in some kind of dark energy shield. We also found the bodies of three mercenary groups suspected to be working for Torchwick. The Energy Mercs, and the Serpents. The anonymous tip said that they had gotten help from an inside informant by the name of Scarlet, and that's all they were willing to allow be public information."

"And what do you know about this?"

"Well according to Torchwick, he said three people executed this operation."

"Well whoever you three are, the public would like to thank you for your service."

"Hey Blakey," Blake turned around surprised. She saw Yang standing behind her. "What you watching?"

"Well he did it," she said. "He sent me a note earlier. He's not mad at us."

"I didn't think he would be. I still feel bad for getting in his way."

"Well he's giving us an opportunity to see him. He said that there's an old friend of his that he wants us to meet."

"Huh. Well I'll go with you. I'm sure Ruby and Weiss will too. When do we leave?"

"When they get back. In an hour."

"Great. I'll go fix my hair." Blake laughed.

_The Knight's Castle: An hour later_

The Black Knight had everything set up. Scarlet was in another room, acting as though she wasn't in there on accident. Beauty and Jacks were nearby, ready to interfere if need be. He also had Brute and Blades in another room, waiting for their name to be called. But most importantly, he was ready to fight. That should be enough to stop anyone who would try and fight. He saw the gate at the back of the room open up. Out stepped team RWBY.

"Ah," he said. "My guests. Good to see all of you again. I want to apologize for my behavior last time we met. You must understand that was strictly business." They all nodded.

"You said you wanted us to meet an old friend?" Asked Yang. "Who is it?"

"Ah yes. I forgot my manners. THE GUESTS ARE HERE!" His voice echoed throughout the castle. Out from another room, stepped out a woman in a long red dress. She had some tattoos going up her arms and legs. She had her hair pulled out of her face, allowing them to see her brilliant eyes.

"Hi," she said. "You must be James' friends."

"Yes," replied Ruby.

"Which one of you is his sister?" Blake stepped forward.

"That would be me," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. James has told me a lot about you since I got here."

"As he has told me a lot about you." They continued to look at each other. The woman already realized exactly who the four girls were, and Blake already knew who she was. But the other three were completely left out of the loop.

"Um," said Ruby. "I know that you two know about each other. But we still have no idea who you are. Can you fill us in?" The Black Knight cleared his throat.

"Team RWBY," he said. "This is Scarlet. Scarlet, this team RWBY." The name struck some note of familiarity among them, but none of them made the connection.

"Nice to meet you Scarlet," said Ruby. "My name is Ruby. I'm the leader."

"I'm Weiss."

"And I'm Yang." Scarlet nodded at all of them.

"It's great to meet you." The Black Knight breathed a sigh of relief. This could of have gone very wrong. His only hope was that this stayed this way until they got to know each other.

"Well then," he said. "How about we feast? This would be in celebration of yesterday's hall. Some of Torchwick's dust supply has gone missing, and ours just so happened to increase. We have a big meal planned. Scarlet is one of the guests of honor."

"Why is that?" Asked Weiss.

"I worked as an inside informant of sorts for a while," intervened Scarlet. "I wasn't very high up, but between me and the Rat, we got him in. The Rat's erased my other identity as well."

"Wow," said Ruby. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks." The Black Knight stood up and gestured to Beauty and Jacks. They both nodded.

"Well it's time to begin the feast," he said. "Blake, I recommend that you get to know Scarlet as much as possible. You will see quite a bit of her for a while. Scarlet, I recommend the same." They both nodded.

_The Dinning Room_

The Black Knight was seated at the head of the table. Beauty and Jacks were seated next to him, as was customary. Then it was Scarlet and RWBY. The rest of the knights filled out the area. The Black Knight finally raised his glass.

"Order," he said. "I have something to say." Everyone turned to face him. "First off, thank you to Kanji and his mercs as well as team RWBY and my hands. They were the ones who were kind enough to scout out the warehouses. Sadly Kanji wasn't able to make it. Secondly, thanks to the Rat and Scarlet. Our inside people for this job. Lastly, welcome back Scarlet. It has been years since I've seen you, and I know you're worthy of being a specialist among the knights. It's also important to note that I'm not the only one who got a family reunion this year. Beauty and Scarlet are cousins, and I believe that you are both very happy to see each other. This year has been an excellent year for the knights as a whole. We've had almost 20 new recruits, that is including our two new specialists the Knight of Patch and Scarlet, who will not receive a title per specialist title. We've lost our last king, who we can all agree was phenomenal, but we killed the man and organization responsible for it. We've also just taken down Roman Torchwick, allowing for us to gain a lot of dust. We've formed many new alliances, including with Beacon academy and Kanji's mercenaries. Our strength has doubled, and I just wanted to congratulate all of us on our work." The knights all cheered. "Now, back to our meal." After his speech, the Black Knight sat down and everyone continued on eating. The room was excited. This list of accomplishments was truly something that all of them could feel proud of. The conversations continued on with RWBY, Scarlet, and Beauty. Beauty was very involved in the conversation. She was trying to make up lost time with her cousin. The Black Knight smiled. He was in that position not too long ago. He wouldn't interfere with this. Not yet anyway. He still wanted to talk to Scarlet as much as possible in the near future. After what seemed like a short period of time, the feast ended. The knights all left to return to their normal duties and the Black Knight led RWBY to the gate.

"Well," he said. "It's been fun. But sadly it's time to say our goodbyes for now. I hope you enjoyed yourselves." They all nodded, and Yang turned to Scarlet.

"Hey I never asked you," she said. "Where were you doing the raid?"

"Oh," replied Scarlet. "I was at the warehouse."

"Really? What were you doing?"

"Well I was waiting for James, Jess, and Jack."

"Huh. So you just cleared out."

"Yeah. I just left." For whatever reason, it then clicked in Yang's mind. Her eyes shifted to the red they became when Yang was angry.

"What was your name?"

"Pardon me?"

"What was your name when you were working for Torchwick. Because the Rat can't be deleting your past as Scarlet. What was it?" She let out a sigh.

"Crimson. I was Crimson. But that doesn't matter now. I'm Scarlet and I've turned over a new leaf." Yang activated her Ember Celica and got poised to fight.

"You're a criminal."

"NO!" Called out the Black Knight. "You must realize by now Yang that this isn't the same person that you fought with. How could you not understand this?" Yang felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see her girlfriend standing there.

"Yang," said Blake. "She's changed. I know it, and you know it."

"You knew about this?" Asked Yang.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of how you're reacting now. Because I know that people can change, and sometimes it's in more then just a name. I couldn't tell any of you, and I see why." Yang's anger subsided. She realized how accurate what Blake was saying was, but it still came down to one thing for her.

"Blake. This woman has given us hell for the past 4 years. I can't let her walk."

"Forgive her Yang. Like you did for James." Yang finally gave in.

"Fine." The Black Knight lowered his fists and disengaged his Knight's Gauntlets. He was close to fighting. He looked over and noticed Beauty's hand go away from her bow and Jacks put away two daggers. He smiled. Everyone loved Scarlet, not so much Crimson. Weiss opened up the gate, and team RWBY left.

"Well," said Scarlet. "That was almost very eventful." The Black Knight smiled and removed his helmet. Scarlet took a step back in surprise. "Uhh James. Are those cat ears?"

"Hm," he said. "Oh right. That was a family trait I had. My father placed a crystal in one of the scars in my back. Only you had ever seen my back, and that was when it was too fresh to remove. Well Blake saw it and I had her remove it. Now we share that trait."

"Why didn't you ever have me remove it?"

"Until I saw Blake's ears, I had forgotten about the crystal. Those two years where I might of remembered it, the pain was too fresh. Before you go, I want to tell you that I'm sorry Scarlet."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry for leaving you. I saw an opportunity to better my life, and I took the selfish route. I should of at least found you before you left."

"It's okay James. I understand why you did it. If I hadn't gone to Torchwick, there are a lot of things I wouldn't of have known. I'm glad that we're all together now and we should just focus on that."

"You're right. You are dismissed now. I have to do that before you can leave," the Black Knight explained. Scarlet nodded and turned to leave.

"Good night James."

"Good night Scarlet." He watched her leave, and he noticed that Jacks and Beauty had also left. The Black Knight sighed and stood up to retire to his bunk. But then he noticed someone in the corner.

"Patch?" He called out. "Patch why are you here?" He walked over to the corner, and he was temporarily stunned by who he saw.

"Mom?"

**End: BIG REVEAL: This is obviously the spirit of his mother, which is why he confused them for Patch since Patch is the only one with white armor. Well I'm going to figure out what I want to do with this and then I'll write more. But two chapters in one day with all of the other stories that I'm writing, I've spoiled you enough for right now.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Order of the Knights Ch. 21

**Decided to not work on this for a while for me to figure this out, and work on my other two stories too {check those out if you haven't}. Here we go now,**

"Mom?" The Black Knight was staring down a woman, who was completely white. But her appearance reminded him exactly of Blake, leading him to believe his previous statement.

"Hello James," his mother replied.

"How are you here? I thought you were dead."

"Scarlet's return into your life has done more then just reinvigorate you. Your's, Jack's, Jessica's, Blake's, and her aura in the same place has made this place strong enough for me to temporarily materialize."

"Why are you here?"

"To congratulate you. You have assembled everyone. Your love, your friend, your caretaker, and your sister. You have truly accomplished a lot."

"I can't believe you're here."

"I'm glad I was able to be here. I wish to talk with you for a while."

"I figured that you didn't materialize yourself to say hi," James said while laughing.

"I want to know how happy you are."

"What kind of a question is that? I've been reunited with a woman who I love like a mother, I'm with my love, my closest friend is with me, and my sister and I have become quite close. Of course I'm happy."

"But you have a never ending quest for approval. Recognition as a fighter."

"That has been put on hold. I want to spend time with my family, because all of the people you have listed are family."

"That's good. I'm glad you're finally taking the time in your life to stop and smell the roses."

"That's because for the first time I've been given a reason too." He looked at his mother sadly. "I miss you so much Mom." His mother held up a hand dismissively.

"I couldn't go on living. You must remember that you did me a favor. What about your father." James' expression grew dark.

"I don't regret killing him. Not after what he did. Why did you stay with him?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want to be alone."

"But you could of gotten anyone. You were a Belladonna."

"I know. But the idea of trying was what scared me. What have you done with the company by the way?"

"I sold it off. It's gone to a good organization."

"Good."

"I have a question for you as well mother. Your cat ears? I have never seen them. Where are they."

"Your father had them removed. Called them a disgrace. He did so surgically with me. Now for my next question. Your knights, you are swaying them in a different direction."

"What do you mean? I'm not swaying them in a different direction."

"You took down Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, two criminal syndicates. The local authorities are thanking you."

"The White Fang made an act of war against us and I had heard prowess of Torchwick's fighters."

"But your alliances-."

"My alliances are with my family and neutral mercenary groups."

"I'll call that fair. But I know you're time with your sister is swaying your opinion."

"You must be joking."

"I'm not, but let's let this issue rest. How sure are you that Scarlet owes her allegiance to you."

"I know that her time as Crimson changed her, but now she's with me. Are you trying to infuriate me?"

"I just don't want you to get your heart broken, because I don't think that you can afford too."

"I can't and I won't. I'm surrounded by people that I love, and people that love me. I would trust every single one of them with my life. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm preparing you for tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm afraid that my stay is up. The energy here is starting to die. Goodbye my son. I may speak to you soon."

"WAIT!" He threw his hand up as his mother's ghost faded out of this world. The Black Knight stood up and started to walk to his room. What was that about, he wondered. What did she mean by tomorrow? Why did she make me think of these things? Well the only way to find out would be to rest until tomorrow. He finally reached his room and he changed out of his armor. He put on his black night shirt and his black sweat pants and he entered the bed. He closed his eyes and he immediately fell asleep.

_The Next Morning: Throne Room_

The Black Knight was pacing the throne room. He had woken up earlier then usual, even for him. The words that his mother had said were still on his mind. They had bothered him so much that he hadn't even eaten a whole lot. The knowledge that something would happen today that would force him to chose his side made him frightened. Beauty, Jacks, and Scarlet all entered the throne room and saw him pacing.

"Black," said Beauty. "Why are you pacing?"

"I couldn't possibly explain," he replied. "Some things happened last night that has me worried."

"Things?" Asked Scarlet. "What things could happen?"

"I don't know. That's what has me worried." Suddenly, the Knight of Fletch {a knight who specialized in archery} came running up.

"Sir," he said. "There's something weird going on. There's a lot of people gathering outside of our gate."

"What's the issue?" Asked the Black Knight. "Open fire."

"They're not here as enemies, sir. They have signs. They read _those 'who killed Torchwick reveal yourself,'' we want to thank you,' _and_ 'Are you responsible for the White Fang?' _Watch and I have no clue what to do." The Black Knight immediately opened up his scroll. There were no messages from Rat, like he thought there would be, but there was a breaking news bar on every station he monitored. He selected one and started to watch the broadcast.

"In our biggest news story of the day," said Lisa Lavender. "People are now gathering outside of the Knight's Castle, in hopes of seeing who it was that brought down Roman Torchwick. Once again, here are the people that informed us of who did this." The broadcast cut to two girls, that looked familiar to the Black Knight.

"Well we were with Torchwick for a short period of time," said one of them that was wearing a red dress. "Then Miltia and I heard that there was this guy who worked for the knights that might come after us."

"Then Melanie and I," said Miltia. "Were told that he took down the White Fang."

"So where were you during the raid?" Asked the reporter.

"We were in there," said Miltia. "We only just managed to get out in time. But the one who you want is in the Knight's Castle." The Black Knight yelled out as he threw his scroll across the room. He turned to Fletch.

"Get back on the gate and prepare a spot for us on the wall," he ordered. Fletch nodded and he turned to go handle his task.

"Jacks," he said. "How did your test go with your new Jacks?"

"Poorly," Jacks replied. "Except for the words. Those work, but I need to trigger them with something else." The Black Knight pulled out a pistol from his throne and tossed it to him.

"I'll tell you what to input them to display. Get them ready though."

"With pleasure," Jacks said with a maniac laugh.

"Beauty," he said turning to Beauty. "You have arrows that can display words do you not?"

"Yes," replied Beauty.

"Good. Get those ready. Scarlet, I know that you can display words as well. Here's what I want you all to write."

_Beacon Academy Dorms: RWBY_

Team RWBY was watching the news broadcast intently. Yang had fought Melanie and Miltia in the past, and she guessed that this was their way of trying to get a job.

"What do you think he'll do?" Asked Ruby.

"Probably just tell them all to go away," replied Blake. "I imagine that this can't be the first time."

"We have just received word that the four that were responsible for the Torchwick take down will be coming out," said Lisa.

"Four?" Asked Weiss. "I thought that it was just your brother and his hands."

"Scarlet's probably with them," added in Yang. "That would seem to make sense." They all intently watched the broadcast as the Black Knight took the wall.

"Welcome," he said. "To my home. I'm sure that you are all probably wondering who I am. My name is the Black Knight. I am the king of the Order of the Knights. These are Hands, or my main consultants. The Knight of Beauty," he said gesturing to Beauty. "And the Knight of Jacks," he said gesturing to Jacks. "The other woman with me is our main specialist and our inside woman for the Torchwick job, Scarlet," he gestured to the woman in the long dress. "You all believe that we are responsible for bringing in Roman Torchwick, and you are correct. You all believe that we are responsible for taking down the White Fang, and I can tell that is true as well. What you don't know, is that we are also responsible for bringing down the Belladonna Dust Company, a corrupt organization that I had the unfortunate pleasure of being tied to by blood. You all view us as hero's right now, but you are wrong. These were three personal vendetta's that I fulfilled. I will not repeat myself twice so pay close attention." Jacks cocked his arm back and drew a pistol. "We are not your allies." Jacks threw up some things that looked like jacks, and he shot them. In the air were yellow and green words that red, _We are not your allies. _"We are not the good guys." Beauty pulled out her bow and shot up an arrow. It exploded just underneath Jacks' words, and in the sky read _We are not the good guys. _"We are neutral." Scarlet raised her arms up and shot up some fire, which read _We are neutral. _"Never forget this, because if you do. We will kill you." The Black Knight raised his arms, and shot up some dark energy, and those words read _We will kill you. _"You have overstayed your welcome, now leave." The Black Knight jumped down from the wall, and the other three followed suit._  
_

"What was that about?" Asked Weiss. "I thought he was our ally?"

"He is," said Blake. "But we were starting to forget that he isn't an ally of hunters and huntresses, nor is he an ally of Grimm. He was just reminding us."

_The Knight's Castle_

The Black Knight entered the throne room and kicked the closest chair. He then grabbed the nearest scroll and checked a broadcast. He saw people standing there, admiring the words in the sky. The Black Knight's frustration reached a point where he couldn't tolerate it. He reached up to his helmet and made a call.

"Watch," he said. "Tell your archers to switch to something non-lethal but will cause a lot of chaos. You have permission to open fire."

"Yes sir," replied Watch. The broadcast showed a line of archers draw their bows back, and open fire at the ground. People started to scream, and run, not taking the time to notice that no one had been hurt. The people were scrambling to get out of their, including the camera man who dropped his camera. The broadcast still showed people running away.

"Let that be a lesson to them all," the Black Knight said. The other three smiled. They all think that the Black Knight had taken the right path.

_Beacon Academy Dorms: RWBY_

They were all stunned at what had just happened. They knew that those orders had to come from the Black Knight himself.

"He wouldn't just open fire on innocents," said Blake. "This isn't like him."

"I've seen all I need to see," said Yang as she grabbed her Ember Celica. "Weiss, open up a gate."

"What are you doing Yang?" Asked Blake.

"You know full and well what I'm doing. I'm putting a stop to this."

"I'm with you," said Ruby as she picked up Crescent Rose.

"As am I," said Weiss as she grabbed Myrtenaster. "I'm sure if we asked JNPR they would go with us."

"Are you guys crazy?" Asked Blake.

"No," said Yang. "But he is. He always has been. We knew it all along and I'm not going to deny it. Ruby, get JNPR. Blake, are you going to help us, or help him?"

**End: Well that was eventful. It really was time for the Black Knight to remind us all that the Order of the Knights are not good guys, nor are they bad guys. They're just neutral. Wait for the next part to see what Blake chooses.**


	22. Chapter 22

The Order of the Knights Ch. 22

**A potential big fall out here. Umm yeah I really can't explain this any better.**

He was sitting in his throne. He had no idea what his mother was talking about the previous night. That might of have been the easiest thing he's ever had to do. Certainly the easiest order he's had to give a king. He checked the news feed on his new scroll and saw reports.

"The police are reporting that the incident earlier resulted in no injuries and no deaths. It appears that the archers only used the arrows to ward off people, send a message."

"What a bunch of idiots," he said. "The message was written out for them. They chose to ignore it." He looked up and saw Beauty shooting down various fireballs being throne up by Scarlet while Jacks was seeing how many knives he could get away with juggling.

"I couldn't agree more boss," said Jacks without breaking his concentration. "My only concern is whether or not the authorities will try to kill us."

"Let them," said Scarlet. "We're more then powerful enough to take them down."

"What makes you so sure of that Scarlet?" Asked Beauty. "You realize that us three are not the rule."

"I'm saying that because I know that you are the best overall fighting group, and when I worked for Torchwick we were able to take down the authorities."

"Fair enough."

"Quiet!" Said the Black Knight.

"The attack on the Belladonna Dust Company has come back as just one person, leading us to believe that it was only the Black Knight that executed the attack," explained Lisa Lavender. "The authorities know that the dust company was inherited by a man who had proper documentation to prove that he was James Belladonna. When the authorities traced back this documentation, they came to the Knight's Castle. The dust company was sold within a week of it being claimed. Is the Black Knight James Belladonna? Did he kill his parents for the company and it's money? All of these questions have been raised."

"What a bunch of idiots," said the Black Knight. "I told them that I was James Belladonna, and I told them why I killed my parents. There is literally no mystery."

"The media," said Scarlet as she threw up another fire ball. "They're very good at making a simple situation complicated. I dealt with them for years."

"It appears cousin," said Beauty. "That the media follows you wherever you go."

"It's a curse. Not a blessing at all." The Black Knight tilted his head to the side.

"Do you three hear that?" He asked. The others stopped what they were doing, and they did hear something.

"What do you think that is boss?" Asked Jacks.

"It sounds similar too-Wait. Oh no." The Black Knight stood up and readied his DO combo. Scarlet turned around and a glyph appeared underneath her. Beauty pointed her bow to where the Black Knight was looking as Jacks put away all but two of his daggers. A white gate was opening at the back of the room.

"Oh no," said the Black Knight. The gate opened up and teams JNPR and RWBY walked through. All of team RWBY. Scarlet tore away the part of her dress that was restricting her movement.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Scarlet.

"We're here to see him," said Yang pointing at the Black Knight. "And take him into custody."

"Take me into custody?" The Black Knight asked while standing up. "What exactly have I done to warrant that?"

"You ordered for innocent people to be fired upon," said Ruby.

"You can't possibly be serious. The arrows were non-lethal, and if I intended for people to be hit, then people would of have been hit. My archers are more competent than that. I can see how you seven might think that, but Blake. I'm your family, and you know me and the knights too well. I'm surprised at this."

"We're still taking you in," said Jaune. "You've done enough in the past to allow us to take you in!"

"Then I'm going to enjoy this." The Black Knight waved his hands at Scarlet and his hands and they backed up.

"Interfere if any of them try to interrupt me," he said. Flames danced around Scarlet as Beauty and Jacks pulled out their weapons.

"Who's first?" Asked the Blake Knight.

"You expect us to fight you one on one?" Asked Pyrrha.

"No. I expect you to fight me one team at a time. Who's first?" Nora pulled out her grenade launcher and open fired. The Black Knight raised his shield and he let it absorb all of the shots from Nora's grenade launcher. When she stopped, they were all surprised to see that both him and his shield were totally fine. Black energy was radiating off of him. "I guess I have my answer." He raised his DO combo and he ran forward at them. Ren raised his Dragons as Nora raised her Manghild in hammer form and they both of them leapt to meet him. He used his shield to stop Nora's hammer and he deflected both of Ren's blades with his swords. He then swung around his shield into Ren's head and the flat of his sword into Nora's head. They both collapsed under the force of his strikes. He turned to face Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Well?" He asked. "What are you waiting for." Pyrrha raised her hand and he froze in place. "A naughty trick Ms. Nikos," he said. "But you'll have to do better then that." He concentrated hard and dark energy started to form around Pyrrha's feet. Pyrrha quickly found that she couldn't move it was enough to break her concentration. The Black Knight rushed forward and quickly struck Jaune in the head and then he did the same to Pyrrha. He looked over at Scarlet.

"Create a cage," he said. "Don't let them get out." Scarlet nodded and went to work creating a cage of flames.

"Well," he said facing team RWBY. "You're next." He put away his DO combo and cracked his knuckles. He then pulled out Puissance and Vitesse. "I'll give you four the credit you deserve and I'll use the weapons most effective in my hands. Let's begin again shall we." Weiss immediately raised her sword and flew at him. Ruby fired off a shot with Crescent Rose and went sailing at him. He waited until they were close enough and he swung up his axe blades to throw off the course of their weapons. He brought around the flats of the blades to catch them in the back of the head. Yang was on him before they hit the floor. She let loose a barrage of shots from Ember Celica with every punch, and he was cutting down every single one.

"Cute tricks will get you no where with me Ms. Xiao Long," he said. He stopped playing defensive and hit Yang right in the stomach with the flat of his blade and the flat of his other blade into her head. Yang hit the floor and he was left staring at his sister.

"And then there were two," he said. "As you have noticed I've grown stronger since our last encounter. My aura combined with the dark energy from the crystals has made stronger then you could possibly fathom. I don't want to fight you, but I will if need be." Something caught Blake's attention.

"Dark energy?" She asked.

"Yes. I already had full control over it, so I decided to integrate it into my armor."

"James, I think that might be effecting your mind."

"Then you're a fool. My aura is dark energy, my semblance color is black, I already was dark energy. I just decided to make my choice of dust the same."

"Then I can't convince you to change your mind about this."

"YOU 8 CHALLENGED ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Now he was mad. He charged forward at Blake, who quickly dove out of the way. He had never been this fast. He quickly pivoted to face her. Blake swung her cleaver at him, and he easily blocked that. She kept swinging her weapon at him, and he kept blocking. Blake was wearing down, but he seemed fine. Finally, he disarmed her and swung around the flat of his blade into her head. Blake fell over, unconscious. The other three looked at him in surprise.

"You-you-you," tried Beauty.

"Calm down," he replied. "She's just unconscious. I never back down from a fight. Not from Scarlet, not from you, and not from Blake. One of you get Patch, we need him for this."

"On it boss," said Jacks.

When Blake awoke again, she saw a woman in white armor standing over her, green energy glowing from her hand.

"They're up," she said. "She's the last of them. Might have a slight headache, but otherwise fine."

"Thank you Patch," said the Black Knight. "That'll be all for now." Patch left the throne room, and Blake looked around to see the rest of her team and JNPR standing there.

"Join them," said the Black Knight. "I wish to speak with all of you." Blake slowly nodded and stood next to Yang.

"You 8 were all foolish enough to believe what you were told and what you wanted to believe. A group of people wanted to gather outside of my home, our home," he said pointing to all of the knights in his room. "Most of the people here are outcasts, throwaways, rejects, and just not wanted. Myself, Jacks, Blades, Watch, and so many more. The fact that Beauty came to us willingly is an oddity. Most of the knights were nervous that people were forming outside of our home, and I gave them clear instructions to leave. Next time, I'm not going to use non-lethal arrows. All of you are dismissed."

"James," said Blake. "James I-."

"GET OUT! I will be closing the gate on this end. I don't want to have this problem again." He raised his hand and the gate in back began to glow black. When it opened, the 8 students walked into it. When they were gone, the Black Knight put his fist through a wall. The other three were eyeing them carefully.

"James," said Scarlet carefully. "You told me that Blake had beaten Beauty, who is potentially your second best fighter apart from you. You made beating her look easy. You beat me in my own element very easily. How powerful are you?" The Black Knight let out a sigh and he sat on his throne.

"I believe that all of you have the right to know," he replied. He took off of his helmet and looked at all of them. "I had Patch check me out after our Torchwick raid. I too was confused as too how I defeated you so easily. Patch told me that my aura is growing more and more powerful all the time. This is something rare and Patch told me it could result in two things. I could lead a full and healthy life, or I could die in the next three years if we don't find a way to control it." Everyone around him looked stunned. The Black Knight killed by his own aura? "What a way to go right. But that being said, I think I have a potential solution."

"What is that?" Asked Beauty. "Anything and we're willing to help."

"Do you remember the Knight of Grimm?"

"The Knight of Grimm?" Asked Jacks. "How could I forget. One of the few people to leave the knights because he thought it would be good idea for our safety. I miss him a little."

"That'll be cured soon. I think that he may hold a possible solution to my current, condition."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Scarlet. "The Knight of Grimm? Who is that?"

"He must of come after me," said Beauty. "I don't remember him either and you two are making it sound like it would be easy to remember him."

"Well," said the Black Knight. "He's a man that should of have died as a kid, something we have in common. He was eaten by a Beowolf, and the Beowolf was shot. They brought the corpse of the Beowolf back to a lab for some testing. Let's just say that it had sooooome, unusual side effects on the future knight."

"What do you mean by 'unusual'?" Asked Scarlet.

"Well the Rat has him located, so you will find out soon."

"Buckle up girls," said Jacks. "You're in for a fun time."

_Beacon Academy Dorms: Team RWBY_

They all came out of the gate and looked back at it. It completely collapsed after they exited it.

"So much for that," said Jaune. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing," said Blake. "What we should of have done in the first place. Going to him to fight was a bad idea."

"We didn't know he was that good," said Yang.

"NO! We did know. He must of have used his aura because he had never done that against us before."

"We still did the right thing."

"Did we? I think he expected better from me. He's right, most of the knights are rejects. Like him, like me, like the White Fang. I've met them and very few of them have a happy beginning. They became good fighters out of necessity, like I did. I should of have thought it through and I never should of have let you talk me into this."

"Blake, I'm sorry but I know that I did the right thing."

"YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED HIM!" Blake's eyes were filled with pure anger. "YOU HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT HE WAS PURE EVIL! AND NOW HE WANTS US OUT OF HIS LIFE!"

"No. He won't want you out of his life."

"I'm not so sure. What we just did, threatened the Order in general and not just him. This is the place that took him in, and I would be surprised if he wanted us within 100 miles of that place." Tears started to fall out of Blake's eyes. Blake just walked over to her bed, and lay down. She wouldn't move, and she wouldn't speak. No one else had any idea of what to do. Blake had just been openly rejected by her brother because of a foolish mistake that she had made. Now, Blake didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be alone.

**End: Big chapter. The Knight of Grimm? What does he do. Well I'm going to tell you that I, uh, "borrowed" an idea from another writer.**


	23. Chapter 23

The Order of the Knights Ch. 23

**Time to unveil the Knight of Grimm**

They were walking through the woods. All of them had their weapons raised, or in Scarlet's case, flames in her hands. The Black Knight was taking the lead, and he had out his DO combo. He finally reached a point where he saw a cabin. He switched out of his armor and put away his weapons. He took off his hood, and gestured for the others to do the same. They followed suit and he walked forward.

"Hello?" The Black Knight shouted out. "Are you there?" The Black Knight looked to his left, and then he heard a slight click in front of him. He turned to face a standard shotgun just a few feet away from him.

"What do you want?" The man holding the shotgun asked.

"Calm down," replied the Black Knight. "Do you not remember me? I'm the Black Knight."

"Yeah," he lowered his shotgun. "And that's the Knight of Jacks is it not?" Jacks let out a laugh. "Who are these two?"

"The Knight of Beauty, an old recruit that was discriminated against by our old king, but she found her way back. That's Scarlet, a specialist and an old friend. I'm King now, and Beauty and Jacks are my hands and she's my main specialist."

"Why bring so much force? Are you here to kill me?"

"No, no, no. If I wanted to do that I would of have come alone." Grimm let out a laugh.

"How would you do that?"

"Like this." The Black Knight extended his hands and dark energy poured out of them, causing him to rise slightly off the ground. When it got to the point where dark energy fully surrounded him, he dropped to the ground.

"That's how. Why are you here?"

"How much control do you have?"

"Full control. It doesn't happen unless I tell it too."

"Good. We need you. Well, I need you. I have a condition that's just arisen."

"You have it?"

"Not what you have. Do you remember how powerful my aura is?"

"Yeah. Your dark energy or something."

"Well it keeps expanding. It could lead to nothing, or it could kill me within three years. Your condition runs off of dark energy, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I think that if I was to receive it, it could control the dark energy. Stop it from really growing. It'll either work, or give me a few more years. Either way I'll get something out of it."

"What's in it for me?"

"A chance to return to the Order. You were one of our best fighters and you would be more then welcome back. We'll have Patch run a diagnostic on you and me. Then she'll decide whether or not the course of action is wise."

"I'll go with you. But only after you answer my next question. Who's king now?"

"Me. Those two are my hands, and she's a consultant."

"Fine. Let's head back before dark. I'd rather not deal with any Grimm."

"Alright. Good to have you back Grimm."

_The Knight's Castle: After they arrive._

The Black Knight entered the throne room and immediately called for Patch to take away Grimm. He then returned to his throne and started taping his finger nervously.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Beauty.

"Us asking," added in Scarlet.

"What exactly is the Knight of Grimm's condition."

"You're gonna wanna sit down for this," said Jacks with a laugh.

"The side effects of the experiments that were done on the Beowolf," said the Black Knight. "Gave him the ability to shift into a Grimm. A Beowolf I should say. He could control it's size somewhat last I saw, but since he said he has control, well a cute little puppy doesn't exactly attract attention. We filled his armor with dust crystals so it would change with him, but he didn't have full control. He got worried about our safety, and left. I've been meaning to bring him back for a while now. Since there's nothing we can do right now, I give the three of you permission to roam. Scarlet, meet some other knights. Off with all of you." He waved his hand and they all left to go about various things. He sighed and opened up his hand. He hadn't told them that Patch had said he had three months to live, if he didn't stay on top of it. He let loose as much dark energy as he could. He hoped that Grimm held the answer.

_The Knight's Castle: The Wall_

The Knight of Fletch was walking back and forth on the wall. His bow was out, and he was ready to use it at any point. He saw someone in a gray cloak walking up to the gate and he raised his bow and drew back a dust arrow.

"Halt!" He called out. "State your business."

"I'm seeking to join," called out the figure in the cloak. He wasn't overly surprised that the voice clearly belonged to a female. "I believe I have to see your king."

"You're correct young lady. Give me a minute I'll guide you." He hopped down from the wall and waved for someone to open up the gate. He waved his hand to the woman in the cloak. "This way. And hurry up, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Understood," she said as she started to follow him. "What's your name?"

"I'm the Knight of Fletch. We don't use real names here, so I won't ask for yours."

"Fine by me."

_The Throne Room_

He was standing out of the sight of the others, letting loose as much dark energy as he could.

"Sir," said a voice from behind him. He waved his hand and all of the dark energy disappeared.

"What is it Fletch?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have someone seeking to join."

"Really?" He turned around to face the figure in the cloak. His anger grew at just the sight of them. "That'll be all Fletch, thank you." The anger was clearly evident in his voice. Fletch quickly nodded and went back to his duty on the wall.

"You may of have fooled him," the Black Knight began. "But you're not fooling me. Take off that hood Ms. Xiao Long." Yang pulled off her hood. He felt a sudden pain inside of him, and he started to roll his wrist. Dark energy came seeping off of armor as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Asked Yang.

"Nothing of your concern! Now, I'm going to give you a minute. If you don't clear out of here in that minute, I'll kill you. I know you're not here to join."

"Wait," she said. "I need to tell you something. It's my fault that we went after you earlier, don't blame Blake. I dragged her into it, and you shouldn't be mad at her. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again, but forgive Blake." He sighed loudly.

"You 8 make it impossible to stay mad at you. You're all so much more mature than I ever give you credit for. Let your team know that I wish to see all of them soon. Right now if they can. I'm going to reopen the gate for you, but take caution in when you use it."

"Thank you." Fletch came running up the hall.

"Sir," he said panicked. "There's a group of people forming outside of our walls. They have guns, and weapons, and signs. They say things like '_I know you're hiding faunus,' 'Come out you cowardous killer,' _and _'We'll kill all of you.' _Some of the Knight's are a little panicked, including me. This doesn't stir good things with a lot of us."

"You weren't kidding when you said that," said Yang.

"I would not kid about something like this," he replied. "Return to your team." He raised his hand and the gate opened up. "This is something I will do alone. Clear a spot on the wall Fletch. This might be a good chance to deal with my energy."

"Yes sir," said Fletch as he quickly ran off.

"Deal with your energy?" Asked Yang.

"I'll explain later," he said as he switched out of his armor into his normal cloak. "Go for now." Yang nodded and quickly ran into the gate.

_The Knight's Castle: On the Wall_

The Black Knight approached the wall and looked down at all of the angry protesters. There were several towns worth of people, and it surprised him. That was defiantly a cause for concern.

"Hello," he called out, quieting the protesters. "I'm the Black Knight, and I'm here to tell you to leave my home alone. This place is well defended, and if you choose to stay, I will authorize deadly force. Or I will deal with you myself."

"Yeah right," called out a man with a shotgun and a sword strapped to his side. Based on his position, the Black Knight figured that he was leading the mob. "There's one of you and there's all of us. We'll kill you before you get a chance."

"Then go ahead." He said raising his arms. He looked over and saw a news team broadcasting from a distance. "Take your best shot at me. I'm not using my armor, so shoot." The members of the mob hesitated, but then they raised their firearms. They included a variety of rifles, shotguns, and pistols. The Black Knight exhaled and he raised his arms. Black energy came pouring out of his body, and it formed a barrier. Every round of ammunition that hit it, immediately dissolved. The news team had a good angle of the Black Knight not even breaking a sweat. All of the guns ran out of ammo, and they lowered their weapons. The Black Knight lowered his energy shield and smiled. He took off his hood and looked down at them.

"Now it's my turn," he said. He hopped down into the middle of everyone and started unleashing burst after burst of dark energy. He was taking out waves of people with every strike. The leader saw how poorly this was going, and he rushed forward and stabbed the Black Knight right in the chest. The media team zoomed in on the strike, waiting for him to collapse. The Black Knight turned around and looked at the leader.

"That wasn't very nice," he said. The Black Knight pulled the sword out of his chest and kicked the man right in the chest. "You come to my home, threaten me, threaten my friends, threaten people who I consider my family. Now you die." He raised his sword and plunged it into the man's chest. He turned and saw what remained of the mob scattering. He just turned around and had Watch open up the gate. He lifted up his cloak and he saw that the wound had completely healed. There wasn't even a scar.

_Beacon Academy Dorms: Team RWBY_

They all watched in stunned silence. Yang had told them what was going on, so they turned on the news. Blake had let out a scream when she thought her brother was dead, but he just pulled the sword out of him like it was nothing. They all had thought that his aura would be so low after he exerted all of that energy, but nothing.

"We'd better go see what he wants," said Weiss. She raised her hand and the gate didn't open. She looked at Yang confused. "I thought you said the gate was open again."

"It is," she replied. "I guess he's not letting us use it yet."

_The Knight's Castle_

"And you're sure about this?"

"Positive. It'll keep you not only alive, but you'll be able to live a full life. That is of course, baring that the transfusion works."

"Thank you Patch. Prep us as soon as you can." Patch nodded and left the Black Knight. He looked over at the gate. He had closed it as soon as Patch had approached him. No sense in explaining the short version and leaving them confused. He turned to see Beauty and Scarlet approaching him.

"Ah my two favorite female knights," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"We heard the procedure will work," said Scarlet. "I don't want to know how you did what you did at the gate, but I do want to know what exactly will you be having done to you."

"I'm with her," said Beauty.

"A blood transfusion," he replied. "Theoretically, it should give me similar abilities as Grimm. According to Patch, it'll keep me alive."

"Ready," said Patch. No one had noticed her enter.

"Excellent. This shouldn't take too long. I won't have to be unconscious for this."

"Normally I'd say it's probably a better idea. But Grimm doesn't have to be out, and after seeing the full strength of your aura, I'd say that's unnecessary."

"Excellent. I'll see you two shortly."

_The Knight's Castle: Healing Ward_

Patch had two beds set up, with Grimm already occupying one. Patch had Black lay down on one, and she went to grab a large needle. She quickly jabbed it into a vein on Grimm's arm, and she filled it out. Grimm seemed like this wasn't an issue.

"Now," said Patch. "Normally, I'd have to do a lot more. But seeing as of the, uhhh, condition that you two are in, just adding his blood to your bloodstream should be more then enough." The Black Knight nodded. "This might sting a bit." She put the needle into his arm, and started to let the blood flow to his system. He didn't feel anything for a bit, but then his eyes turned to slits. Patch noticed this and hurried up the process. She finished and immediately extracted the needle from his arm.

"Calm down," said Grimm. "Try and slow your breathing. It'll give you time to control it." The Black Knight did as he was told, and his eyes returned to normal. He looked down at his arm to see that the entrance point for the needle had completely healed.

"How do you feel?" Asked Patch.

"Fine," replied the Black Knight. "Actually, better overall. I don't feel like I have to let loose my energy."

"Good. That means it worked." The Black Knight turned to Grimm.

"Thank you for this my friend. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. You fought to let me in the first time, and you let me in again. I owe you. Let's get out of here and test you out." The Black Knight nodded and turned to the throne room. Patch and Grimm followed him closely.

_Beacon Academy Dorms: Team RWBY_

They were all pacing the room. Weiss hadn't felt the gate reopen, and they were all starting to get concerned. Finally, the gate opened.

"Let's go," said Blake quickly. "He wouldn't of have called us if it wasn't important." The others nodded and Weiss quickly held the gate open. The others entered, and quickly found themselves in the throne room. They saw Beauty, Jacks, Crimson, Patch, and a man in a raggedy cloak with a long beard that they didn't recognize, and they saw the Black Knight. He was dressed back in his armor, and he saw them enter.

"Hello," he said. "Sorry I closed the gate, but I was called away on important business. I'm sure you all saw what I did. I'm also sure that you're wondering how I did that. My aura has grown to the point where it's so powerful that I have to waste energy. If left untreated, I may of have died in three months. I could of have lived a full life, but I wasn't willing to put it to chance." Team RWBY looked at him stunned. His own strength may of have been his own undoing. Scarlet picked up on something he had said.

"Three months?" She asked. "I thought you said three years?"

"I did. I decided to stretch thee truth. I knew that you would panic and I wanted to avoid that. Anyway, we had an answer. The Knight of Grimm." He pointed to the wild man who nodded in their direction. "He was in the Order a long time ago, but he left for our safety. We brought him back because he has a condition that might of have been the answer. Perhaps you should show them Grimm."

"With pleasure," he replied in a deep voice. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them they looked more animal then human. He quickly put his arms on the ground, and his whole body began to shrink. Fur began to grow out of him, and it replaced his clothes. Before they could fully comprehend what was going on, there was a small black wolf puppy standing where he was.

"Umm," said Ruby. "What?"

"Grimm," said the Black Knight. "I asked you to show them your full form."

"You did," said the puppy. The girls jumped back in surprise because it spoke in Grimm's voice. "But I figured I'd work my way up." He then laid down, and closed his eyes again. This time his form grew larger, and soon he was a full wolf.

"What is going on?" Asked Weiss. "Can someone please explain?"

"Hold on girlie," said the wolf, who once again spoke in Grimm's voice. "I'm not quite done yet." He closed his eyes again, and soon he was a Beowolf. Team RWBY instinctively drew their weapons, but the Black Knight held up his hand.

"Well Grimm," said the Black Knight. "I guess you do have full control now. I'm impressed. Now it's my turn." The Black Knight stood up from his throne and entered the center of the room. "Hey, how do I chose, uhhh, what level I want to go. Like, how do I make myself a little thing."

"Concentrate," replied Grimm. His Beowolf form had a slightly amused look on it's face.

"Right." He closed his eyes, and focused. When he opened his eyes, they were once again slits. He put his hands on the ground and short fur began to replace his armor. His body shrunk down, and when he was finished, a small kitty was standing where he was.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Hate to break it to you big bro," said Blake, who was trying her hardest to suppress a smile. "But you're a little kitty."

"I'm a what?" He asked. "I thought I should be wolf."

"I guess since you're a cat faunus, it took the closest thing to you."

"HE'S SOOO CUTE!" Said Yang, unable to suppress it any longer.

"Let's see if I can change that," he said. He closed his eyes again, and his body grew large quickly. When he was finished, he was a lion. "Well that's strange. I would of have thought I would be a cat."

"I became a wolf," said Grimm. "So I guess that you became a tiger."

"Then I believe I know what Grimm I am." He closed his eyes and concentrated. His body continued to grow larger, and soon he was standing upright while keeping his feline form.

"Not quite as cute," said Yang.

"The other two forms don't really interest me. They're for fighting, and I must say that I've grown so accustomed to my other weapons, that I can't see myself using this. But this form." He quickly shrunk down to his kitty form. "This form is perfect. I can spy on all of our enemies, and not one of them would suspect it. The cute little kitty, planning their- Hey what are you doing?" This was in response to Yang picking him up.

"Awwww you're make a cute kitty," she said. The rest of RWBY started to crowd around him.

"Put me down Ms. Xiao Long or I will shift into my tiger form and tear your limbs from- Ohhhhh that feels good!" Yang had started to scratch his ears as the rest of RWBY continued to pet him in other places.

"This might be the strangest way to get back," said Grimm.

**End: 3 things. 1: I stole the idea of being able to shift into a Grimm from the author of the Downfall stories. I know that it's not that outlandish all things considered, but I'm still not creative enough. 2: If anyone has a name for the Feline Grimm, please leave it in the comments. I have absolutely 0 idea's for what to do. 3: The finale for RWBY completely screwed up something that's in the story, and I won't spoil it. But if you know what I'm talking about, it never happened. It doesn't exist. I will change Crimson's name to Cinder eventually. Otherwise, questions, comments, and feedback is always appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

The Order of the Knights Ch. 24

**I have nothing to say.**

Team RWBY was wandering around the castle, just getting to know some of the knights around the area. Apart from Blake, none of them ever had gotten to know the knights. At some point, the team had separated to explode the castle on their own. Ruby was off wandering, and then she saw someone she didn't expect to see. The Knight of Grimm was dressed in very animalistic armor, with the engraving of a Beowolf head on his chest. He had his shotgun raised, and he was target practicing.

"Hey," said Ruby. Grimm turned his head slightly, and he saw the girl in the little red hood.

"Hey," he replied. He kept shooting, and every shot was a hit.

"Sooo," continued Ruby. "What else does it do?"

"What else does what do?"

"Your weapon. Does it do anything besides be a shotgun? Like something for close range?"

"I can turn into a Beowolf, what more do I need?"

"But isn't that a longer process?"

"That was for dramatic effect. For Black it will be since he's not used to it."

"Show me." Grimm sighed and he quickly shifted from being a human to being a Beowolf in a few moments.

"See? It isn't long." He was still holding his shotgun.

"Where does your armor go?"

"We filled it with dust crystals, so it makes the transition with me." He quickly shifted back into his human form, his armor still there.

"How long did it take you to get control?" Grimm let out a laugh.

"You certainly are a curious young little missy. Why are you so curious about this?"

"Because he has it now."

"He? Do you mean the Black Knight?"

"Yes. I don't trust him."

"And now why is that?"

"Because he's affiliated so closely with my team, and I saw what he could do." Grimm let out another laugh.

"Listen here, it took me several years to gain enough dark aura to control the beast inside of me. He's already got enough to control the beast and then some. Besides, it's not like he's eager to shift into full Grimm Kitty anytime soon. He understands the danger of it, he knows why I left."

"Why did you leave?"

"Easy. I lost control. I almost killed some people. If it wasn't for the former king and the Black Knight, a lot of people would be dead. I realized how far I had to go, and I left. But the Black Knight, he's an honorable man. He may not be the man with the cleanest of backgrounds, but I'm sure you've been asking around. Most of the other knights have bad beginnings, but all of them agree on one thing. This place is a safe haven, and the Black Knight has given up everything to ensure our safety. He fought to let me in once, and he went out of his way to bring me back. Sure, he had some incentive, but I know he would of have done it either way. You don't have to like what he's done, but you do have to understand that he wouldn't betray those he cares for. And you four are people he cares for."

"Thank you for that. I needed to hear that." Grimm nodded. Ruby turned and exited, and she quickly found Weiss.

"Hey Ruby," she said. "There's some crazy stories here."

"There sure are," Ruby replied. She looked back and thought about what Grimm had said. "Have you found out anything about the Black Knight?"

"Yeah. Everyone here says the same thing, he's got a dark past and the things he does aren't the most humane. But none of them would trade him for another leader. He's loyal, to a fault. I guess that's why he got so mad at us."

"That's what I heard."

_The Throne Room_

The Black Knight was prowling around in his tiger Grimm. He was trying to get a feel for it. He had already adjusted to his smaller Grimm, so this was the next logical step.

"Having fun prowling about?" Asked Scarlet.

"You could say that," he said. "I see how this could be useful. I'm very excited to try out the larger Grimm."

"You certainly seem to have full control over this process."

"I'm lucky. I got this because I had too much dark aura, Grimm didn't have enough. Plus, I'm getting a sample from someone who already has full control. You're not here just to talk about my new found Grimm are you?"

"I have a few ideas."

"What exactly are those ideas?" His tail flicked up in anticipation.

"We could establish a solid perimeter with you and Grimm. You could leave claw marks on trees, and that might encourage other Grimm to stay away."

"Excellent plan. What's your other idea?"

"An organization that might be a problem. They call themselves the New Industry. We have two choices. We could wipe them out, or we could try and strike up a business deal."

"Go on."

"I talked with the Rat, and he said that he could establish some direct communication with their leader, a man that goes by the code of Upstart. I figure that a small scare tactics party."

"I think I know what you mean. Tell Rat to establish a meeting, and to send me all of the info that he has on the New Industry. For now, my sister and her friends are still here."

"You know, when I was with Torchwick, they caused us quite the few problems. They were a bigger threat then most of the other hunters and huntresses."

"They've caused me some headaches as well. But she's family, and that takes priority. Like you. I gave you a chance to join us."

"That you did." Suddenly, team RWBY entered the room.

"We have to go," said Blake. "But thanks for allowing us to stay."

"No problem Blake. You're welcome here at any time. A heads up is appreciated." They opened up the gate and left for Beacon. The Black Knight quickly checked his scroll. He saw a full bio on the New Industry, and a time for the meeting.

"You work fast Scarlet," he said.

"That's always been true," she replied. "Suit up Scarlet, and find the others for this meeting." Scarlet let a small smile appear on her face.

"My first action as a member of the Order."

"This should be cut and dry. I suggest you pick someone to go with you. Might I recommend Beauty."

"Already done."

"Good. Let's get moving. Who chose the location?"

"I let them do it. I figured they would feel more comfortable."

"Excellent. We begin soon."

_Later on that night: Undisclosed Warehouse_

He was waiting. The man known as Upstart. He had three companions plainly visible, but he had several more hidden throughout the warehouse. He was a new leader, but not a fool. The idea that this group gave him the freedom to choose the location, well that was an amateur mistake. He heard the door open, and he saw a woman in a long red dress and another woman in a long red cloak.

"Ah laddies," Upstart said. "I take it you are the two we've been waiting for?"

"Yes," replied the one in the dress. "My name is Scarlet, I'll be leading this talk. This here is my companion, refer to her as the Knight of Beauty or Beauty."

"Knight of Beauty huh? Guess that matches what I've heard about you. This here is Rights," he said gesturing to a man in an orange jacket. "That's Beginning," he said gesturing to a woman in a yellow jacket. "And that's Fresh," he said pointing to someone in a black jacket. "I'm sure you know that I'm Upstart," he said. His jacket was silver. "I was told that you're leader was a male, where is he?"

"He couldn't make it, but I'm his main specialist and Beauty's his main hand." He looked slightly annoyed at the lack of respect he was getting. He looked down and noticed a small black puppy and a small black kitten circling around their legs. The dog favored Beauty, while the cat favored Scarlet.

"Who are they?" He said pointing slightly at the animals.

"Our companions," she replied. "Now, onto business. We want to strike up a neutral relationship. That'd avoid some rather, unpleasant, future dealings."

"Unpleasant for who? Clearly you don't take us seriously."

"If we didn't take you seriously we wouldn't be here."

"You belong to the organization that's made the news as of recent correct?"

"That's right."

"Then killing you two will make quite a splash."

"That would be an error. Your force will not be enough."

"You think us four are all there is?"

"No. I think the full force you have in the shadows is inadequate."

"How did you-? That's of no matter. You two aren't enough."

"Next time, understand who you're dealing with." Scarlet's eyes started to glow red, as the lower half of her dress burned off. Beauty's clothing flipped around to reveal her armor. She quickly drew her swords and Scarlet readied a fireball in her hand.

"Nice trick," said Upstart.

"Then you'll love this one," said a voice. Upstart looked around for who had said that. It was most certainly a deeper voice, definitely male. He looked down to see the cat and the dog waiting patiently.

"That's right," said the cat. Upstart backed up. "We have another trick for you." The cat and dog started to grow larger, and soon they were full fledged Grimm.

"GET THEM!" Cried out Upstart. Everyone emerged from the shadows and rushed them.

"Aim for non-lethal," said the Black Knight. He swung around his paw into several of the New Industry members. He saw Grimm do something of the sort. Beauty was swing around her swords, and taking out multiple New Industry in the process. Scarlet was resorting to hand to hand combat, since most of her attacks would be lethal. Upstart was about to make an exit, but the Black Knight saw him.

"Oh no you don't," he said. He shifted into his tiger Grimm, and he ran straight at him. He pounced, and managed to pin Upstart to the ground.

"I suggest you listen carefully," he said. "We won't cause you any issues, if you don't give us any issues. If we want your help, I hope that you will be willing to accept. None of your men are dead, because we don't work that way. I suggest you take my advice." Upstart nodded quickly. "Now get out of here." He lowered his paws from the shoulders of Upstart, who got up and waved to his men to run away.

**End**


	25. Chapter 25

The Order of the Knights Ch. 25

**So someone said {Sanguis} that they'd love it if someone drew the scene from Ch. 23 where RWBY is petting Kitty Black Knight, and I have to agree. If anyone is still reading this story and would kindly draw that since I have 0 artistic talent, that would be appreciated. I also realize that I never gave a description of Grimm. He's got a long black beard and long black hair. He wears a tattered jacket and tattered jeans. All of his clothing is black, and his eyes are gray. Alright, here we go again.**

They were stretching out in their dorm. It had been a long day. Between classes and their meeting with the knights, they were tired out. Ruby and Weiss had left to go get some food, and Blake and Yang were waiting in the dorms. They were enjoying their time alone.

"You know Blake," said Yang. "I never thought that I would say this, but your brother is cute." Blake threw a pillow at her partner.

"Shut up," replied Blake. "You just like him because he can change into a cute kitten."

"What's up with that by the way. I mean, we're all willing to accept the fact that his aura is now powerful enough to withstand a stab through his chest because we saw it. But doesn't that concern you?"

"Two things Yang. One, my brother probably let that guy stab him. You've seen his reflexes, there's no way that that sloppy strike caught him off guard. We were watching a news feed, and I'm sure that he saw the news van. Anything to scare away other people. Two, he's dedicated. He wouldn't do anything to openly hurt us, because I'm family to him and you're family to me. By relation, you're family to him. He'd do anything to protect family. That's why he convinced Cinder to return as Scarlet."

"I'm worried though. I feel like I threatened him and the Order. I know that he's better then me."

"Don't worry Yang." Blake put her arm around her partner. "He's forgiven you. He's forgiven you because I've forgiven him. He's willing to let one mistake go by."

"Thanks for that Blake. I just feel like having him around, it can sometimes cause problems. A lot of problems. Ruby's worried half to death most of the time of what he'll do."

"He won't do anything. As long as we don't threaten him or the Order."

"But what if-?" Yang was cut off by Blake planting her lips on Yang's.

"Stop worrying," Blake said. "We're fine." Yang was ready to pull Blake into another kiss, but then the door opened. Ruby and Weiss had returned with food.

"Hey guys," said Ruby. "We've got some pizza."

"No cookies though," said Weiss. "Ruby already ate them all."

"I warned you what you were doing when you left them with me." All of them laughed at this and opened up the pizza.

_The Knight's Castle_

He was sitting on his throne. He didn't have anything more to browse, but he couldn't go to sleep. He knew that Scarlet, Jacks, and Beauty were all asleep. But yet he couldn't. His mind wasn't quite in the same place, now that he had to control four different bodies at the same time.

"Not used to it yet huh," asked someone. The Black Knight looked up to see Grimm standing there.

"Oh," he said. "Hello Grimm. No, I guess not."

"I figured as much. It took me years to adjust to the fact that I had three other things to appease. I imagine it's a lot like having kids, they wake you up at night to get you to give them what they need. Only, your kids aren't three beasts." The Black Knight let out a laugh.

"I guess you're right. I'm glad to have you here as guidance Grimm. I can't imagine doing this on your own." Grimm shrugged.

"It was easier once I left. He was always right you know."

"Who?"

"The man that sat in the throne before you. Coming to the Order was a bad idea. I almost killed people."

"We thought we could help, and we did. We gave you a reason to get control."

"Do you consider yourself a better king?" The Black Knight was taken aback by this question.

"I don't know. I liked him as our king, and I never challenged him for that position because I always thought that he would be better. But I know there are things that I've done that he wouldn't of have been able to do."

"I thought so. You're the best king, but you're in denial over it."

"I think that I'm better then the last two, but then there's him. The Knight of Gold was the one who let me in, and he let in some of our best. He trained us to become better. Me, Beauty, Watch, Jacks, and several others in positions of power now. He trained all of us to be the best."

"I've heard stories. Whatever happened to him?"

"No one knows. He just vanished one day, and we never found out what had become of him. He was older though, and we always suspected that the Legion was responsible."

"The Legion. There's a lore that will never die."

"That's because it wasn't a lore," the Black Knight said with his voice lowering. "I was in the Order for less then a week, and then the battle started. We have never suffered more loses, and they attacked us."

"They attacked here?"

"That's the part most people seem to want to forget, and I don't blame them. But that was when I proved myself, when I started my reputation of the Black Knight. That was the battle where I had the highest body count of any other knight, and I had only been in the Order for a week."

"You've always been a good fighter." Suddenly, they heard the sounds of people fighting outside. Then, they heard someone sound an alarm. The Black Knight quickly pulled out his bow as Grimm pulled out his shotgun and they both ran outside. When they got out there, they only saw one intruder. It was a man with a white button up shirt, that was unbuttoned, and spiked up blonde hair. The most noticeable thing about him was his tail though. He had out a staff and he was fighting off three knights. The Black Knight identified them as Fletch, Brute, and Blades. Grimm raised his shotgun, but the Black Knight held up his hand. The faunus switched his staff into two pairs of nun-chucks, and he kept the three knights back. Finally, he had seen enough. He raised his hand and dark energy started to pour out of his hand. The energy quickly surrounded the faunus boy and the other knights quickly backed up. The faunus boy was suddenly lifted up, and he was pinned to the wall in no time.

"I must hand it to you faunus," said the Black Knight as he approached the faunus boy. "Not many people can hold off those three in a fight. That is quite impressive."

"Yeah," replied the faunus. "Whatever. But what the hell are you?"

"Someone with a powerful aura." Suddenly his eyes noticed some bulging in his shirt. "Now what do we have here?" He used his energy to slowly open up his shirt, and he pulled out several pieces of fruit. "Ah ha. I'm guessing he snuck in and took some fruit?"

"No sir," replied Fletch. "He ran right past me. I chased after him and had Blades and Brute get ready to trap him. He was faster then me, so I had no choice but to bide my time."

"That's fine Fletch," the Black Knight replied. "Monkey faunus are notorious for their speed. Now then, what's your name?"

"Sun," the faunus replied. "Sun Wukong."

"My name is the Black Knight. I'm going to let you go because I was impressed with your fighting, and I see you as a valuable ally."

"Ummmm. I don't know if that's really-."

"If you'd prefer I could just stab you right here and right now. Don't even bother trying to fight me, because that would only waste your energy."

"Why's that?" The Black Knight sighed and he formed a large black energy form behind him. "Oh. That's why. Well then I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Excellent. Keep the fruit as a signing bonus." Sun nodded frantically and as soon as the Black Knight set him down, he ran off.

_The Next Day: The Forest Surrounding the Knight's Castle_

Grimm and the Black Knight were wandering the forest, leaving claw marks in trees. The idea behind these claw marks was that it would make a perimeter for all other Grimm to realize that something higher up on the food chain was waiting for them. It wouldn't work against things like a Nevermore or a Death Stalker, or any abnormally large Grimm, but it would help keep the Grimm levels down.

"Thanks for coming with me," said Grimm.

"It's no trouble," replied the Black Knight. He quickly swung his paws across another tree. "It'll go faster this way, and I more then trust Beauty on the throne."

"I can see why. She's a confident person."

"Indeed she is." Grimm now brought his claws across a tree.

"So what's up with her? I mean, I didn't know her when I was in the Order and apparently she was there before hand."

"Well, two kings ago we had a man that many considered a tyrant. I'm one of those people. The Knight of Gold, or king before hand, had recruited 5 woman for the Order. Well, the Tyrant King, that is what we came to know him by, made sure to get rid of them. He started with Beauty, then he worked his way down. Eventually, our former king had enough and he fought and beat the Tyrant King. People started to trickle back, and we now have multiple woman knights. Beauty found her way back a couple of months ago." The Black Knight brought his claws across another tree.

"When did you first know her?"

"I was young. I believe I was 12 when we first met. I beat her in a match, and I offered to teach her some things if she would do the same."

"So it's been a while."

"Indeed it has. I've only known Jacks and Scarlet for longer."

"Speaking of Scarlet, what's the deal with her. I just don't know her past."

"She took me in. I was about to be killed by a Beowolf and she saved me. Eventually, I left. I didn't do it the way I should of, and she took a new name and worked under a man named Roman Torchwick."

"I knew she looked familiar. Was her name Cinder?"

"Bingo. Scarlet worked for a long time, but I found her and brought her back. She hasn't been here much longer then you Grimm." Grimm brought his claws down on a tree.

"That covers our route. Let's head back."

"Alright." They both shifted into their wolf and lion Grimm, and started running back.

_Beacon Academy: Sparing Field_

"Come on Weiss," taunted Ruby. "You can do better then that." Ruby and Weiss were sparing, and Weiss couldn't land a blow.

"You'll see," said Weiss. She quickly rushed Ruby and stopped herself with a glyph. Ruby swung forward, expecting to meet Weiss and she was surprised at the lack of contact. Ruby stumbled forward and Weiss brought her sword up to Ruby's neck. She felt the cold steel of Crescent Rose on the back of her neck.

"I guess we drew," said Ruby.

"I guess so."

"Well, we still have about 10 minutes before they're expecting us back at the dorm."

"Then let's stay here and talk. No one else is around."

"Okay." Ruby and Weiss sat down on a nearby bench. Most of their sparing sessions went on the full length of time allotted to them. Ruby and Weiss would trade off victories.

"Sooo," said Ruby. "What did you want to talk about."

"I know you've been feeling uncomfortable as a leader Ruby," Weiss replied. "You can fool them, but you can't fool me. Why?"

"It's always going to be the same answer Weiss."

"The Black Knight? But we're on even terms with him. As long as we don't do anything stupid and irrational, we'll be fine. Besides, he wouldn't kill us. He wouldn't kill his own sister."

"What's stopping him? He killed his parents."

"You know that's different. Blake and him are close. They share a strong bond that I just don't understand, and I know that you do."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still worried about him and I probably always will be."

"You know," Weiss moved closer to Ruby. "You look pretty cute when you worry." Ruby gave Weiss a playful shove, and then they looked at the time.

"Looks like we'll have to head back."

"Always something," grumbled Weiss.

_The Knight's Castle_

The Black Knight was playing with a small ball of yarn in his lion Grimm. He had already learned that as his kitten Grimm, no one took him that seriously. But with his new forms came new desires, including the irresistible urge to play with a small ball of yarn that they had laying down. He finally put down the yarn and switched to his normal form. He looked up and saw that Scarlet, Beauty, and Jacks were just patiently watching.

"How long were you there?" He asked, trying not to sound frantic.

"Long enough," replied Beauty.

"You seemed to really enjoy that one boss," said Jacks. "I guess I know what I'm getting you for your birthday."

"Thank you for that Jacks," he replied coolly. "May I remind you that I'm still powerful enough to destroy all of you."

"Nah," replied Scarlet. "You like us too much." He let out a sigh, and a knight came running up.

"Sir," he said. "We received a message this morning, and I think you should see it." The Black Knight opened up his scroll and looked through it. He found a message marked from earlier this morning, and he opened it. On the screen was a man in a silver suit.

"Hello Order of the Knights," the man said. "I understand that you've been making quite the splash on modern media. Time to make my mark on you."

"I know him," said Jacks. "I fought someone like that."

"We're back, and while no one is willing to march up to your gates like last time, just know that we'll make your lives hell."

"No," mumbled the Black Knight. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Asked Scarlet.

"They're back. The Legion is back. Look at the emblem behind him." The others noticed the eagle that was on a flag behind him.

"We'll be waiting," the man finished. The Black Knight looked up at his help.

"Damnit!" He said. "I hoped that they had died out. Get me the Rat. I need to get some info. Anything beyond a standard scouting run, we're not allowing. Food will be brought in by top 10 fighters and no one else. Understand?" The others nodded. "Good." The others went about to deliver the message as the Black Knight opened up his scroll.

_Rat are you there?_

_Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?_

_Not today Rat. I need to learn the location of a base._

_What base?_

_The Legion._

_What? They're active again? They shouldn't be too hard to find though. Contact you once I find it._

_Excellent_

The Black Knight closed out the conversation and opened up a new window. They couldn't of have known, but he had to be safe.

_Blake? Are you there?_

_Yeah, we don't have classes right now. What's up?_

_I want you to be careful. I want your whole team to be careful._

_Why's that?_

_Some old enemies of the Order are active again. They shouldn't know that we're related, but just be safe._

_I will. Who are they?_

_They go by the name of the Legion. They're logo is an eagle, and the most common thing they wear are silver suits. Keep an eye open._

_I will James._

_I love you Blake._

_I love you too James._

He closed out this conversation and gave out another sigh. He hoped that the Rat would find this soon.

**End: So I wanted to include Sun at this point in the story because he's awesome. Still not that clever with the Legion and the eagle. Questions, comments, feedback, and if anyone can draw a picture of RWBY petting the kitty Grimm would be appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

The Order of the Knights Ch. 26

**Addressing something that Sanguis said, still not that clever. I'm calling them the Legion because I have 0 ideas about names. And still if there's an artist reading this, a picture would be appreciated. Here we go.**

Blake was walking around the campus, her brothers earlier message in her mind. The Legion? Blake had never heard anything about them, but if James was concerned then she was concerned. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said as she extended a hand to help him up. He gratefully accepted it and stood up.

"It's fine," he replied. "I didn't see you." Blake observed the person who was standing in front of her. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie, which was not uncommon for students of Beacon.

"What's your name?" Asked Blake.

"Jared," he replied. "And yours?"

"Blake. I haven't seen you around before."

"Well I just got here. Transferred over."

"Do you need any help?"

"No I know where I'm going. Thank you though Blake." At that he turned around and left. Blake watched him leave and decided to get back to her dorm.

_The Knight's Palace_

The Black Knight was anxiously awaiting a reply from the Rat, but he had another pressing issue. Food run. He couldn't let his food run low, so he had formulated a quick solution. Beauty, Scarlet, Jacks, Blades, Brute, Fletch, and Patch all walked into the throne room.

"Ah good," he said. "Time to get started. as you may know, we've been threatened by the Legion. We need to get a resupply of food as well, so I formulated a plan. You six," he said pointing to all of the fighters. "Will be divided into two teams. Team one will be Beauty, Scarlet, and Fletch. You'll be in charge of going into town to pick up the things we need. Team two will be Jacks, Blades, and Brute. You three will go into the woods to collect game. Beauty, Jacks, you two will read your respective teams. Fletch and Blades, as a hawk faunus and a serpent faunus, you'll be in charge of keeping an eye on things. Take four vials of my quick gate to use to get out fast. The Legion will target you if you take too long. Patch, be on standby. You might be needed soon. Any questions?" Everyone shook their head. "Good. Get going. The faster this is accomplished, the better." The two groups separated and left. Team one left to go to a dust gate that would take them just outside of town, and team two left for the actual gate.

_Outside of town_

A fire gate opened up just outside of town and Beauty, Fletch, and Scarlet exited. Beauty was wearing her cloak, Scarlet was wearing her long dress, and Fletch was wearing a hoodie and long sweatpants. The three of them walked into town and found the nearest produce section. Scarlet and Beauty started talking to the merchants while Fletch just stood idly by. Beauty and Scarlet managed to purchase a fair amount of vegetables and fruit that would hold down the Order's supplies for at least another week. They were walking to get to the edge of the forest when Fletch leaned over to Beauty and Scarlet.

"We got 10 of them," he said. "Silver suits, all of them have an eagle on them. Right behind us. They've been following us since we got here."

"Got it," said Beauty and Scarlet in unison. They stole a glance to their right to see them out of the corners of their eyes. Fletch was correct.

"Don't worry," he said. "I got this. You two, make sure that nothing happens to the food." Scarlet and Beauty nodded, but stood ready. Fletch was the 6th rated fighter and the 3rd rated archer. He smiled to himself and quickly pivoted around. He shifted into his armor and pulled out his bow. He knocked back a dust arrow and fired. An explosion of fire hit the leading Legion. Two more arrows quickly followed and took out two more Legion Fighters. The others pulled out their swords and charged at Fletch. He fired off two more arrows and then put away his bow. His arrows hit their marks and he was only left with five to deal with. Fletch reached to his sides and pulled out two elongated arrows that were made entirely of metal. He ducked under the first swing and stabbed the arrow into his assailants knee and then he brought around his second arrow into his back. He threw the corpse at one of the other Legion fighters and swung his arrow into his temple. He saw another one coming at him and quickly slid between his legs. He swung around his arrows into the backs of his attackers knees and then he stood up and stabbed them into the back of his neck. The other two backed up, which caused Fletch to smile. Before they could fully grasp what was happening, he pulled out his bow again and fired off another arrow. The last Legion fighter closed the gap between him and Fletch, and Fletch let his bow fully extend into a staff. He utilized the length of his staff and swung it around into the sword of the legion fighter, and he brought his staff up into his head. He quickly switched his staff into his bow and put it away. He then changed out of his armor and went to join the rest of the team.

"Nice fighting," said Scarlet. "What's your semblance."

"Heightened awareness," Fletch replied. "Helps a lot in fighting, which is also the reason I use the weapons I do. My awareness allows me to detect the people behind me. Which is how I spotted them. Those aren't the best that the Legion has to offer. They felt like a scouting team. We should get out of here, fast." The other two nodded and placed down their quick gates.

_Deep in the forest surrounding the Knight's Castle_

Brute and Jacks were hauling multiple carcasses of Boarbatusks, while Blades was looking around the area.

"How many more do we need?" He asked. Brute looked over at Jacks who was quickly counting up the Boarbatusks.

"Two more," he said. "Should be enough to keep even Big-B over here happy." Brute grunted and Jacks let out a little laugh.

"Set up," he said. "Two more should be ahead of us. I'll watch over." Brute and Jacks nodded and set down the carts that were holding the carcasses and went to work. Jacks gave out a whistle and set down two of his jacks. He quickly raised up a pistol and waited as Brute hefted up his morning star. Two Boarbatusks came rushing out of the bushes and rushed straight at them. Jacks fired off a round from his pistol and the jacks exploded underneath the Boarbatusk, and killed it without too much damage to the body. Brute just waited until his was close enough and slammed his morning star into it's skull, killing it instantly.

"Subtle as always Big-B," said Jacks. Brute gave out another grunt. Blades hopped down from his tree and leaned into Brute and Jacks.

"Take the carts and run that way," he whispered. "I'll meet you guys later on, but we got 10 of the Legion fighters behind us. They've been with us for a while. I'll keep them busy and meet with you soon. Keep the food safe." Jacks and Brute nodded and started hauling off the food. Blades turned around and drew out two swords with abnormally long hilts. At the end of the hilts, two more sword blades popped out. He raised both of them up, and turned to show that he was waiting. Five men rushed out of the trees and and charged at Blades. He started spinning around his dual swords and he deflected every strike that the Legion fighters were throwing his way. He finally re-angled the way that he was spinning his blades and quickly cut down the five people around him. Another five rushed out of the trees and he quickly stabbed two more and jumped back. He looked at the three he had left, and he flipped a switch on his swords. The blades all fell out of the hilts, connected by a chain. He swung around his sword blades around caught two of them in the back, and he then jumped over the swing of the other Legion fighter and brought both the blades of his sword into his shoulders. He turned around, satisfied with his work and went to join Jacks and Brute. He caught up pretty fast and looked over at Jacks and Brute.

"Let's go," he said. "They were pretty easy to defeat, but I don't want more showing up. Besides, it's getting late and I'd rather not have any unpleasant surprises." The others nodded and put down their quick gates.

_Beacon Academy Lawn: Night_

Blake was walking back to her dorm after a long class. She hated how advanced history sometimes dragged on, and made her have to leave in the night. Blake was thinking about how late she was going to be for dinner, when she heard something behind her. Blake turned to see someone in a silver suit standing behind her, a sword that doubled as a rifle was raised at her. Blake raised up her hands quickly.

"Glad I caught you," the man said. Blake realized that she recognized the voice.

"Jared?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you out of the equation of course. It's just business between the Legion and the Order." Legion. Understanding flashed in Blake's eyes, and she stepped back quickly.

"Order? Order of the what?"

"Order of the Knights of course."

"The people that have been on the news?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ms. Belladonna, I know that you're the Black Knight's sister."

"Belladonna? My name isn't Blake Belladonna." Blake was nervously hoping this would work.

"Nice try."

"No. I'm Blake Xiao Long. You have the wrong person." Jared's face flashed with rage. "I don't think a Blake Belladonna goes here right now."

"Damnit!" He quickly raised his hand up to his ear. "Legion, Blake Belladonna isn't here anymore. Understood." He lowered his hand and smiled at Blake. "Well then Ms. Xiao Long, I can't have you raising any alarms. Don't take this personally." He pulled the trigger and landed a shot on her stomach, but the image disappeared and Blake thrust her Gambol Shroud into his stomach.

"Don't take this personally," she said. "But this is for my brother." Jared sunk to the ground and Blake picked up his scroll and sent out a message.

_Passing Students Raised the alarm._

She figured that would explain the dead body. Blake then quickly started to run to her dorm to let her team know about this.

**End: I set up the Jared/Legion thing not so well. I also probably should of have mentioned that Scarlet has made it to 10th on their fighting leaderboards. I also wanted to explore the other knights, especially since I keep using Brute, Blades, and Fletch without one hint of how they fight. There will be more of them because I really like their weapons {especially Blades and Fletch}. Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27

The Order Ch. 27

**So I just now realized something I probably should of have explained, those introductions all had relevance {despite how truly awful they were} to the plot. The Black Knight and the Rat's relationship. Beauty and the Tyrant King's relationship. But I realized that I had yet to give Jacks intro relevance, which is what the deal was with the silver suit guy was. Similar attire to the Legion, which is intentional. That's right, I go about 24 chapters before I give something relevance.**

Blake ran into her dorm, and looked around at the expecting faces.

"Later then normal Blake," chided Yang playfully. "Even if Oobleck kept you late."

"Not now," she said. "There was this guy, Jared. He approached me earlier, said he was new."

"Guy?" Asked Yang.

"No, not like that Yang. He just tried to kill me." The others stopped eating and looked at Blake. "He came at me, and said it was for the Legion. I lied about who I was, told him I was Blake Xiao Long and he was going to kill me still. So I killed him. I need to let my brother know about this." The others looked around at each other and waited on his reply.

_The Knight's Castle_

"Excellent work you six," the Black Knight said. "Bring the food to the storage area, and I'll want a more detailed debriefing after you're done." The teams nodded and left to go bring all of their food to the kitchen. The Black Knight heard his scroll and eagerly checked it. He was only slightly disappointed to see that it was Blake.

_James_

_What is it Blake?_

_I just had one of them come after me. His name was Jared. I dealt with him, and I lied about who I was. Can you change my name in the school systems to Blake Xiao Long?_

_I'll handle it immediately. Keep a close eye on things Blake._

_I will_

He set down his scroll and dark energy started to seep off of him in anger. They would not get away with this.

"Sir," he looked up to see one of the archers on duty run up to him.

"I thought String was on surveillance duty?" The Black Knight asked.

"He is, but he's also the best archer we have and he wanted to oversee this personally. You have to come outside, and I've been instructed to notify the best fighters."

"What is it?" He was already running off to get the others and the Black Knight realized the urgency of the situation. He quickly shifted into his tiger Grimm and ran at the gate. He stopped at what he saw. He shifted into his human form, and looked over at the top of the gate.

"Open it and cover me!" He yelled out. String nodded and went to work shooting. Outside of the gate, was a younger boy and a younger girl being chased by a pack of Beowolves. He shifted into his armor and pulled out his DO combo. He ran up to them and went to work on the Beowolves.

"KEEP RUNNING!" He yelled out. "GET TO THE GATE! The kids just kept running as the Black Knight continued to carve through the Beowolves. He turned to kill one, but a rose sprouted out of it's chest. A fireball slammed into another Beowolf's chest and a knife entered the chest of another. He turned to see Blades and Brute start carving through the Beowolves with him as Scarlet, Beauty, Jacks, and Fletch were picking them off from a distance. When the kids got through the gate, the Black Knight faced his comrades.

"GET BACK!" He called out. The others nodded and turned and ran back inside, they made it inside of the gate and the Beowolves started to claw at the gate. He turned to face Scarlet. "Light them up." Scarlet nodded and placed her hands on the ground. Several glyphs appeared underneath the Beowolves and columns of flames appeared from those glyphs, torching the Beowolves. The Black Knight ran inside to find where the kids had gone. He finally saw them in the throne room, and he bent down to meet them.

"What's you names?" He asked. The little boy looked at him, terrified. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Johnny," he said. "This is my little sister, Alexis."

"How are old are you two?"

"I'm 12, and my sister is 6."

"Does your sister speak?"

"Yes," she quietly whispered.

"She's scared," said Johnny.

"I don't blame you two. We're going to take care of you, but you two have to tell me where your parents are. I'm going to lead a scouting party to find them."

"They said they would protect us. They were behind us, and they told us to ran. We ran straight if that helps."

"Okay Johnny. I have some people that can take care of you." He turned to face Beauty and Scarlet. "These are my friends, Scarlet and Jessica." They walked up to the kids.

"Hey you two," said Scarlet. "He's going to find your parents and we'll watch out for you guys." The two of them nodded as the Black Knight faced Jacks, Blades, Brute, and Fletch.

"You four, with me," he said. They nodded and he set off, picking up the Knight of Grimm on the way.

_Beacon Academy_

Team RWBY was trying to get some rest, but it was a hard thing to do. The idea that the Legion tried to kill Blake because of her relation, had all of them on guard. It was always something, they thought. Always something to do with the Black Knight. According to him, this went long before he was even in the knights. They knew that he would never put Blake in harm intentionally. All they had to do, was hope that no one would come after them.

_Forest surrounding Beacon_

The Black Knight and the Knight of Grimm were both in their respective animal forms, while Brute, Jacks, Blades, and Fletch were all looking around for any other Grimm.

"What do you think coaxed them so far past our trees?" Asked Grimm. "I mean, we marked our territory."

"They're animals," said Jacks. "You have some form of humanity left in you, but they don't. They saw food, and they followed it."

"He's right," added in Blades. The Black Knight and Grimm both raised their heads.

"We're close," the Black Knight said. "The straight trail ends soon." The others nodded, and they entered the clearing. All of them started to search around the area, looking for any clues as to what had happened to the two kids parents. The Black Knight looked around a tree, and called out to the others.

"We should get going," he said. "We'll need to report this." The other five looked down at what he saw, and nodded. They all turned around and left the bodies of the two kids parents.

**End: Sorry that this chapter sucks. I need to get all of this stuff laid down for later. Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	28. Chapter 28

The Order Ch. 28

**So every time that I post a new chapter, I have to edit an old one to make room for it on my documents. So if there's a sharp drop in terms of chapters, there's a reason why. I'm lazy and I dislike proofreading, which is a great trait for a writer to have. I probably won't do a side story/prequel chapter, but I might tell a story in the middle of the chapter. I normally apologize when I write short chapters, but I didn't this time. Anyway here we go.**

The gate opened up, and the group walked in. The Black Knight told the others to go about their business, and they all left. He walked into the throne room and saw that Beauty and Scarlet were playing with the kids. He took a deep breath, and he walked into the room. Beauty saw him coming and told Alexis to join Scarlet. She ran up to where the Black Knight was, and her eyes were quizzical. The Black Knight just shook his head. Beauty nodded and walked over to where the kids were, with the Black Knight close in toe. They broke the news to the kids, and Scarlet and Beauty did what they could to comfort them. The Black Knight knelt down and looked at them.

"Listen," he said. "A lot of people here have lost someone close to them. I want you two to stay with us and train to fight. I know it's asking a lot of you, but those are the terms. You wouldn't have to fight immediately, but you would have to be prepared to do so in the future. Do you two accept?" Alexis looked at her brother and nodded.

"We'll stay with you," Johnny said.

"Do you two have any experience with weapons?"

"I've used a sword and my sister hasn't used anything."

"We'll train you with a sword, and we'll see what your sister is good with."

"Thank you for saving us."

"It's what we do. You two can lower your collars, most of us are faunus here." Scarlet and Beauty looked at each other confused, while the two kids just looked surprised. They finally, slowly, lowered their collars. When they were lowered, a pair of gills were on their necks.

"How did you know?" Johnny asked.

"I'm a cat faunus," the Black Knight replied, lowering his hood. "I have an acute sense of smell, and it's even better for fish." The two kids smiled. He looked over at Beauty and Scarlet.

"I want you two training him," he said. "People like Blades are great with weapons, but not so great with kids." They both nodded and took the kids with them to get them situated. The Black Knight sunk back in his throne and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He looked around and saw that Jacks had entered the room.

"Quite a bit boss," Jacks said. "You knew that when you became king."

"Fair enough Jacks."

"Why'd you take them in?"

"They remind me of myself in some ways. I want to be there for them, like I had people there for me."

"Boss, you need to go out for fun. Visit the city a little bit. Maybe even meet Blake there, or take Beauty with you."

"Thank you Jacks, I think I'll just go by myself for now. Maybe a trip through the city will clear my head." Jacks nodded and looked around for Beauty.

"Hey where's Beau?"

"Helping the newcomers get situated. Take over until she gets back Jacks." Jacks nodded and the Black Knight opened up a gate to get into the city.

_Streets of Vale_

The Black Knight was dressed in his more normal attire, choosing not to sport his armor. He was just taking in the sites of the city, checking out some dust merchants, and produce areas. He was actually enjoying himself, but that couldn't possibly last.

"Hey," he heard someone call out. He turned to see team CRDL standing behind him, and Cardin was the one talking to him. "We want some payback." All of them raised their weapons, prepared to fight. "I want revenge for what you did to my brother, and what you did to my team."

"I don't need this right now," he grumbled. "Two things I'll point out to you Cardin. I defeated you pretty easily last time. Second, your brother tried to fight me. I'm sure that detail was left out of things. If you wish to fight, then I'm all for it." He quickly shifted into his armor and pulled out his war hammer, Death's Fist. He raised his other hand and dark energy balled up in it. "Let's begin." Pedestrians on the street were running away from them, and CRDL was circling him. Russell took the first initiative and rushed at him with his sword and shield. The Black Knight flipped around his hammer and smashed his shield in two with one swing. He quickly knocked his sword out of his hands and thrusted his palm into Russell's chest. Russell fell backwards, unconscious from the strike, with several cracked ribs as well. Sky was the next to make a move, swinging his staff around to try and catch him in the back. A wall of black energy appeared right behind the Black Knight and the staff was stopped cold. He turned around and swung the pike of his hammer into Sky's leg, and then elbowed him in the head. Dove swung his axe at the Black Knight's legs, and he just calmly jumped over it. He fired off a shot of black energy into his chest, stopping him cold. He looked up to see Cardin staring at his fallen teammates.

"None of them are dead," the Black Knight said. "But I suggest that you don't come at me." Cardin didn't listen and just rushed forward at him. The Black Knight waited for him and let him swing his mace right into his back. He arched his back forward, and then brought himself back down. He grabbed Cardin's collar and lifted him in the air.

"That should of killed you!" Cardin cried out.

"If what was supposed to kill me actually killed me," he said. "I would of have been dead a long time ago. Listen to me Cardin, I don't enjoy fighting you. As a matter of fact, you're nothing more then a pest to me. The next time you attack, I'm going to kill you. For now though." The Black Knight grabbed the arm he didn't break last time, and calmly broke it. Before Cardin could scream in pain, the Black Knight punched him in the face, knocking him out. He threw Cardin's unconscious body to the ground and turned to leave.

"That's the last time I go to the city," he grumbled.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Blake was studying with Yang, trying to get ready for their next Grimm test. Yang was doing everything she could to steer Blake away from studying and into anything else. She tried to reach up to Blake's bow, but a quick hand stopped her.

"We're studying now Yang," Blake said. "Not annoying me, or trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. We're studying." Yang sighed and looked out the window.

"Hey Blake," she asked.

"What?"

"The person who attacked you, Jared. What did you say he was wearing."

"Not now Yang."

"Did you say he was wearing a silver suit? And did it have an eagle on it?" Blake looked up at her partner, and saw that she was looking out the window. Blake's eyes quickly followed, and she saw a man in a silver suit looking at her dorm from far away. Blake's face turned white at the sight of him. He saw that they were looking at him, and he turned away. Blake and Yang took a long look at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

_The Knight's Castle_

The Black Knight walked into the throne room and kicked a chair. Beauty hopped off of the throne.

"Bad time?" She asked.

"Just more things to add on to my conscience," he replied. He quickly checked his scroll, and smiled.

_I got them. Finally found their base_

_Good. I'll contact the others and you will receive your payment. Good work Rat._

_My pleasure_

The Black Knight looked up at Beauty.

"How are the coming along?"

"Well. Johnny is good with the sword and Alexis seems to be partial to dust. I'm working with Johnny and Scarlet is working with Alexis. She always has been an excellent teacher."

"So have you. But I have other things to discuss. I'm sending a message to my sister, to get her here. I'll send a message to that Sun guy as well. I'll also send word to Upstart and Kenji. We've got a location. Get together our top strategists, fighters, and Watch." Beauty nodded and ran off to attend to her duties, and the Black Knight got busy on his scroll. He got quick confirmations from Kenji, Upstart, and Sun. He then went to work on typing out his note to Blake.

_Blake are you there?_

_There's another one outside. Or there was. I don't know where he is now._

_Get the rest of your team and JNPR, I can offer a way out of it for now. Get over to us as soon as possible._

_Okay. Yang is here and Ruby and Weiss are on their way back. JNPR is here so we should be by soon._

_Good._

The Black Knight set down his scroll and pulled out three vials of quick gate. He raised his hands, and forced open three gates. Kenji came out of the first one, with four of his mercenaries. Sun Wukon walked out of the second gate, alone. Then Upstart walked out with three of his soldiers. A fourth gate opened up at the back of the room, as JNPR and RWBY came out of it. Both teams looked slightly surprised at the appearance of Sun.

"Sun?" Asked Blake. "What are you doing here?"

"He said he had a job for me," Sun replied. "What are you doing here?"

"He's my brother. Plus, I've been having some issues with them as well." Beauty walked into the room with Jacks, Scarlet, Blades, Brute, Cavalry, Fletch, and Watch. They all approached the table, and Upstart looked a little bit surprised at the arrival of all of the people.

"Why are there so many people?" Asked Upstart.

"Have you ever been present in a war meeting between multiple groups?" Asked Kenji. "Especially when the Order is involved."

"So you've done your research on us Kenji?" Asked Beauty.

"Of course. I'm not new at this. Unlike Upstart and the New Industry."

"Gentleman," Jacks said slamming a knife into the table. "We can all be adults here. Kanji, we wouldn't be in a deal with them if they weren't good. Upstart, ignore Kanji. You'll get good at it." Kanji and Upstart both smiled at this.

"Onto planning," the Black Knight interrupted. "We now have a location for the base of the Legion. For those of you who aren't familiar with them, the Legion is a neutral group much like ourselves. They fought to become as good as they possibly could be, and for a long time, they got pretty good. But then they discovered the Order of the Knights. No one knows how things played out after that, but what we do know is that the Order and the Legion haven't been friends for a long time. Well, they threatened us many years ago and we almost wiped them out. I was a new recruit at that time, and that was when I made my mark. Our king disappeared after that fight, and we have never seen greater loses. But we were unprepared. Now we have all of you to escape from the norm of how the Order traditionally fought. Here's our plan." The Black Knight started to type things out on his scroll, and a 3D image of the compound was displayed on the planning table. "We're going to split our forces into different sections. Blitz team will be lead by Jacks and Brute. You two will be in charge of drawing attention to yourselves. Fletch, you'll be leading a team to cover them. Kanji, you and your mercs will be leading a team to try and take them by surprise. See if you can get inside as safely as possible, and find any possible week points. Upstart, unless I'm mistaken, you and several others are quite good with dust."

"That is correct," Upstart replied.

"Good. Then I want you with Scarlet. The Legion have strong formations, but let's see if we can break those. After teams Blitz and Sneak are through with all that they can do, the other teams will go active. Teams RWBY and JNPR, you're one team. Beauty, Blades, and myself will lead three teams to join in clearing out the Legion fighters. Sun, I want you with RWBY and JNPR. We'll only get one chance at this. If we can catch them by surprise, the odds will play out in our favor. We have never had better fighters in the Order, nor have we had better alliances. If we can take down the Legion, then the only real threat to the Order has been eliminated. No offense to all of you."

"You've already kicked our asses," Blake said. "We know our place big bro."

"I've seen you fight," Upstart replied. "I'd rather not cross you."

"I've heard too many tales to ever try," Kanji added in.

"You lifted me off the ground without your arms," Sun contributed. The Black Knight smiled at the what they were saying. Word travels fast.

"We'll move out tomorrow night," he said. "I suggest that all of you take up residence here. We have enough empty rooms, and I'll start bringing up the rest of your forces tonight." Upstart and Kanji nodded and started to send a message on their scroll. "Watch, you'll have to make do with the forces we have left over. I'm sorry, but this move is too important. We won't be taking a lot of the better archers, so at least you'll have plenty of that."

"No problem sir," Watch said. "Our worst fighters can defend us from plenty of Grimm."

"Good. Jacks, Beauty, and myself will show you three to your temporary quarters for you and your forces. Blake, I still have the extra bed."

"I'll take it," Blake replied.

"Alright. For now, we'll break. Take the rest of the day off, and tomorrow you will get to know each other. For now, please allow me to begin." He raised up his hands, and two gates opened up in the room. Kanji and Upstart's forces started to come out of them. Scarlet and Weiss looked at each other, and started to help him hold open the gates.

"Good to know that you two have become friends," the Black Knight said with a grin.

**End: Planning chapter. I like these before a big event. Also, CRDL got beaten up on again. Always fun to write. Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	29. Chapter 29

The Order Ch. 29

The Black Knight was standing outside of the dinning hall. Kanji's mercs, Upstart's New Industry fighters, teams RWBY and JNPR, and Sun were all mixing well with the knights. He smiled at the sight of this. If the chemistry was bad now, they wouldn't stand a chance in a fight. He felt someone walk up behind him, and he turned to see Beauty standing there.

"You've been standing here for a while," she said. "Aren't you going to join them?"

"I've already eaten," he simply replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished eating. You told me to come and see you after I was done eating, remember?"

"Of course. Follow me Beauty." He sharply turned and left to enter the throne room. Beauty was right behind him, and he quickly searched for something. Upon finding it, he pulled a small lever that was concealed behind a tapestry. An entrance opened up at the back of the room, and the Black Knight gestured for her to enter. She entered the room and say a large staircase leading down. She followed it, and saw that the Black Knight was right behind her. At the bottom was a large room, filled with old knights armor in display cases. Beauty looked at one of them, and her eyes widened. She looked back at the Black Knight.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"Welcome to the Hall of Kings," the Black Knight replied. "The oldest goes back to our first king, and the most recent goes to whoever was king before the current one. In our case, the Knight of Wisdom." Beauty looked over the silver armor that had once belonged to their king. Her eyes brought her further down, inspecting every set of armor that was in the room. Some of the kings only reigned for a few months, while others ruled for years.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked.

"As king, it's my duty to prepare you. In the even of my death, you'd take over and my armor would be moved down here. I should of have told you about this place long ago Jess, but I never thought of it possible that I would die. Then I came to the doorstep of death, and Smiths would of have had to tell you of this place. I was going to tell you sooner, but I never did."

"When did you learn about this place?"

"When I became hand. He was always well prepared."

"You don't really think you'll die, do you? I mean, we've seen your strength now."

"A strength that almost killed me."

"But we solved that. You're better now."

"That does nothing to ease my mind. I almost died before, and it could very easily happen again." Beauty was silent.

"You won't die. I know you won't. Not this time. You're armor will not be put up here for many years. I know that."

"It doesn't matter to me, Jess. We should go back up." Beauty nodded and they left to return to the others.

_Night Time: The Order's Temporary Living quarters_

The New Industry and Kanji's mercs were being led to some sleeping quarters by Jacks and Beauty. They finally reached a fairly long hallway, and they looked around it.

"Alright kids," Jacks said. "New Industry on the left."

"And Kanji's mercs on the right," Beauty said. Both teams nodded and went about sorting where they were going to sleep for now. Beauty turned to Jacks.

"Do you think the other two teams remember where the quarters were?" Asked Beauty.

"I'm gonna go with a hard no," Jacks said. Beauty sighed and they both left to go find the two teams.

_Elsewhere in the Living Quarters_

"I told you we should of have gone right."

"I know we went left at that point, and not right."

"We're lost right now Ruby, clearly it was right."

"I know what I'm doing Weiss." As they both continued on with their argument, Yang leaned over to Pyrrha.

"Young love," she said. Pyrrha let out a small laugh. Beauty and Jacks weren't very far away, just watching the whole thing play out.

"When they stop arguing," Jacks said. "We'll intervene."

"Deal," Beauty replied. They were enjoying themselves far too much to interrupt something like this. Ruby and Weiss went on for several more minutes after this, and then they noticed Beauty and Jacks.

"Let's ask them!" Weiss said. "They'll prove that I'm right!"

"Fine!" Ruby said back. They walked up to Beauty and Jacks and looked at them.

"Where did you make the left?" Asked Beauty.

"The painting of the knight in gold armor," Weiss said. Beauty tilted her head slightly.

"What did the knight have as a weapon?"

"A sword." Beauty and Jacks both started laughing. "What?"

"You had the knight in gold armor right, and it should of have been a left. But you have to get to the knight in gold armor with a halberd. You passed that a while ago." Weiss and Ruby just stared at each other. Beauty and Jacks gestured for them to follow.

_The King's Quarters_

The Black Knight had changed into his sleeping wear, and Blake was wearing her night blouse. He was just waiting on Beauty to enter the room. Blake was off in her bed, reading a book. The Black Knight was polishing his armor, and testing out the functionality, resupplying every compartment with dust crystals.

"James," Blake said, putting down her book.

"Yes?" He responded.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Morning. With all of the people we're bringing, we should arrive by night. Plus, now we have the New Industry and Kanji's mercs to go along with us. They'll slow down our pace considerably. Your friends won't slow our pace as much."

"How many people are you leaving behind?"

"In total? About 20 of them. Of those 20, 10 of them are archers. The other 10 are out 10 lowest rated fighters that aren't archers. Plus our two newest recruits are there."

"Newest recruits?"

"I guess I never did tell you. Two kids came running to us from Beowolves. They're 12 and 6 years old. We let them in, and harbored them. We found the bodies of their parents in the woods, so I took them in. I couldn't let them go into the world on their own." Blake looked up at him.

"I'm glad you did that."

"I knew I couldn't leave them. Did I mention that they're fish faunus?"

"Aren't those incredibly rare?"

"Rare enough to help convince the others to let them in, even though they have very little combat experience. The boy, Johnny, has taken to a sword while the girl, Alexis, has grown partial to dust." They both heard the door open, and Beauty slipped inside. She was dressed in red pajama bottoms with a red pajama top.

"Hey you two," she said. "Sorry it took me so long. Your friends managed to get quite lost, and Ruby and Weiss were arguing. Me and Jacks watched until they asked us for help." She quickly hopped into bed and turned out her light.

"I'll see you when you get back," she said. Blake looked questioningly at the Black Knight.

"I generally have to stretch the other three," he explained. "Tonight, there is no such need Jess." He lay back in his bed, and closed his eyes. Blake looked at the both of them, and she turned out her light.

_The Next Morning: Outside of the Knight's Castle_

The large war party was gathered outside. Everyone was buzzing with anticipation for what they knew was coming. Patch was walking amongst the fighters, handing out a vial of quick gate. Telling them how to use it, and how much energy it would take. The idea was to get them out of the fight and elsewhere if they needed to. The Black Knight, Beauty, Jacks, Scarlet, Kanji, Upstart, Sun, RWBY, JNPR, and Grimm were all at the front. Grimm was up front to utilize his more impressive sense of smell. He was already in his wolf form, with his shotgun strapped to his back. Patch ran up to the front of the party and gave a slight nod. The Black Knight faced Scarlet and gave a nod. She threw up her hands, and fire shot straight up to the sky. The entire war party started to march forward, moving right to where the Legion was hidden.

**End: Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	30. Chapter 30

The Order Ch. 30

It had reached the point where the sun was going down, and the Black Knight was beginning to get frustrated. He checked his map to see that he they were still a few hours out from where the base was. He quickly raised his hands up in the air, and fired off some words.

_We're picking up the pace_

The group's pace increased by a decent amount, and the Black Knight began to hope that it would be enough. The sun set not long after, and the Black Knight saw that he the group was making some considerable progress in the right direction. Within the hour, they were on the outskirts of a large city. He quickly turned to the others.

"Set up your men," he said. "Get the groups in order, and contact me when you're in position." They all nodded and went about their tasks.

"I don't understand," Pyrrha said. "How could a place this large remain hidden for this long?"

"You only know of the Knight's Castle's location because of the events that took place surrounding it. Same goes with Torchwick's warehouse and the White Fang's base. If you're smart, you can hide anything. Pyrrha and Ruby, I want you two to assist the archers. They aren't setting up far from you. Weiss, assist the dust team." They both nodded and went to join the two teams. "Everyone else, lie in wait." They waited very patiently, until the Black Knight got word from the four teams.

"All set down here with the Blitz Team," Jacks reported in. "Waiting on your command."

"Sneak Team reporting in," Kanji reported. "We're ready to go."

"Dust team calling in," Upstart reported. "Everyone here is ready to go."

"Archer team reporting in," Fletch reported. "We've got everyone ready to go."

"Excellent," the Black Knight said. "I'm giving you the green light. Move out people." Jacks suddenly rose from his concealed position, and ran forward. He was flanked by Brute and Blades, along with several other knights and some of Kanji's mercs and New Industry fighters. He rushed forward and was yelling at the top of his lungs. Several of the Legionaries started to open fire at Jacks, with guns, bows, and dust projectiles. Jacks nimbly dodged everything thrown his way, so they focused fire on the others surrounding Jacks. Several of the knights raised their shields to protect themselves and the New Industry fighters and Kanji's mercs. The archery team open fired on the ranged Legionaries, picking off most of them. Finally, some Legionaries ran out of the gate in formation. Columns of fire, ice, water, and many other things came out of the ground right in the middle of the formations. Several of the Legionaries came falling off the wall as Kanji's mercs carved their way through them. The Black Knight allowed himself a smile as dozens of formations of Legionaries came out of the building.

"Kanji," the Black Knight called into his headset. "Get down here now."

"We don't have the gate down yet," Kanji replied.

"I'll deal with that issue latter. We have a lot of formations coming down."

"Understood sir." Kanji and his mercs hopped down on top of a Legionnaire formation and started to carve their way through them. The Black Knight stood up from his hiding position.

"CHARGE!" He yelled out as he rushed forward. All of the remaining fighters and people in the archery team stood up with him. Grimm switched to his Beowolf form and pulled out his shotgun. He aimed it at one Legionnaire and fired off a shot. He turned and fired off another shot. A Legionnaire ran up to him, but was cut off by a quick backhand. Fletch had taken position a decent distance from the Legionnaires and was firing off as many shots as he could. One of the Legionnaire's got up right behind him, but Brute hit him with his war hammer.

"Thanks," Fletch called out. Brute grunted and pulled out his morning star with his hammer. He started swinging both of them liberally and taking out another Legionnaire with every swing. Fletch saw several Legionnaires getting close to him, so he slung his bow on his back. He quickly pulled out his two arrows, and swung them into the temples of the first two Legionnaires that came at him. He threw the bodies forward, disrupting the other Legionnaires enough for him to pull out his bow and fire off two more arrows. The rest of them charged him and he switched his bow into it's staff form. He swung it into the temple of the first Legionnaire, and disarmed the next one to attack him. Blades was off in the distance, spinning around his swords. Four Legionnaires were surrounding him, and he was waiting on one of them to make the first move. The first Legionnaire charged him, and Blades switched his swords so that the blade was only attached by a chain. He swung the blade around into the back of the first Legionnaire, and the brought down another on on the shoulder of the other. The other two hesitated in their approach, and Blades ran forward at them and swung around his swords into their chests. The dust team was still trying to disrupt as many of the Legionnaire formations as they could. Scarlet noticed a group of Legionnaires running at them.

"Weiss," she called out. "Take them." Weiss look over to where Scarlet had pointed, and she nodded. Weiss quickly raised her sword, and plunged it into the ground. A line of ice slammed into the middle of them. The remainder of the Legionnaire's ran forward at Weiss, and Upstart saw this. He turned quickly and threw several dust crystals at the ground, and shot a line of water at them with his sword. They exploded, taking out several of the Legionnaires at the same time. Weiss quickly finished off the rest, and nodded in appreciation at Upstart.

"DUST TEAM," the Black Knight called out. "MOVE UP!" The Dust Team nodded and ran to join the rest of the fighting. Weiss quickly spotted her team, and ran forward to join them. Sun Wukon was spinning around his staff, taking care of several of the Legionnaires in the process. Weiss flew forward and brought her sword into the back of one of the Legionnaire's. Ruby spun around and brought her scythe into three of the Legionnaires. Yang and Blake were back to back, waiting on the Legionnaires to make a move. One ran forward at Yang, and she fired off a shot into his stomach and fired off another shot to bring her fist into his head. Blake swung her sword around to cut down two of the Legionnaires running at them. Nora was swinging around her hammer with a care free manner, bringing it into any Legionnaire that came her way. Jaune and Pyrrha were back to back, swinging around their swords to cut down everyone that came their way. Ren was quickly moving around his opponents, swinging his Dragons into the backs of his enemies. The Black Knight had his axes out and he was using them as conductors for his aura. Every swing brought forth a new wave of dark energy. Beauty was off in the distance, swinging around her swords to cut down every Legionnaire that came her way. She turned to briefly see a Legionnaire bring his sword up, but then quickly fell to the ground. Jacks quickly pulled out another knife.

"Thanks Jacks," Beauty called out. Jacks let out a laugh and brought one of his daggers into another Legionnaire. A wall of fire erupted behind Beauty, and Scarlet ran forward to where Beauty was. Grimm also was making his way over to where the Black Knight was. The Black Knight turned to face Beauty, Grimm, Scarlet, and Jacks.

"I'm going in!" He yelled out. "I''m going to try and get their leader."

"How are you going to get past the gate?" Asked Beauty. The Black Knight quickly shifted into his kitty Grimm.

"I have my ways. Distract them." They nodded, and started to cause as much of a disturbance as possible. The Black Knight slipped through the open bars in the fences, and made his way for the leader's room.

_The Legion's Base: Leader's Room_

He was watching, stunned at the events taking place. Nothing had led him to believe that the Order would attack, much less do so so soon. Plus, who were the people helping the Order? He had no idea, but at least his fighters were taking out a lot of them as well. He could very easily identify the Black Knight amongst them, with all of the black energy coming off of him. But he had lost sight of him. He could, however, see the four people that were causing him a lot of problems. He paused for a moment when he heard the door open to the room, and he looked up at his door.

"Who's there?" He asked, not seeing anyone. He looked around the room, his eyes eventually being drawn to a little kitty cat. "Just a cat," he muttered. "Damn I'm on edge right now."

"Like you should be," said a voice. The leader quickly stood up and drew his sword.

"Who's there?" He repeated.

"Oh you've seen me already." The leader's eyes were drawn down to the kitty cat again. "Good. It's difficult to stay like this without receiving a strong desire for yarn." The kitty quickly shifted into a man in a black cloak.

"The Black Knight," the leader said.

"Alfred Douglas," the Black Knight replied.

"The famed new leader of the Order of the Knights, who made his mark all those years ago."

"The leader of the Legion that has been assembling the Legion for all of these years." They both stared at each other a very long time ago. "Also the son of the former leader, Michael Douglas."

"Who you are responsible for killing."

"He attacked our home, and openly challenged me. It gives you no right to attempt to assassinate my sister."

"So we did have the right person." Alfred started to walk up the Black Knight. "I must say, your strength is quite impressive. What I'm guessing is your sisters team, and their friends, your knights, and who were the others?"

"One of our specialists by the name of Scarlet, a group of mercenaries led by Kanji, and the New Industry."

"You formed an alliance with them?"

"Of course. We always seek alliances."

"Well that's true." Alfred suddenly thrust his sword into the stomach of the Black Knight. He twisted it up, feeling it hit some organ. He smiled, but then he looked up at the face of the Black Knight, and his smile crumpled. The Black Knight was just staring down at him.

"That wasn't very nice," he said coldly. He swung his hand across Alfred's face, and he went flying across the room. Alfred turned in time to see him calmly pull the sword out of his stomach. "A sloppy strike. I can ensure you that if I didn't let it hit me, it wouldn't of have." Alfred reached into his belt and pulled out a pistol. He open fired at his torso, riddling his chest and stomach. The Black Knight just let the shots keep coming.

"Why won't you die?" Asked Alfred.

"Simple. My aura is quite powerful right now." Alfred immediately raised his point of aim to the Black Knight's head. He fired off a shot, but a wall of black energy stopped the shot. "So you've figured it out. Sadly, I won't let you shoot up there." Alfred frantically looked around the room, and his eyes caught something. There was a large display case of dust crystals on every side of the room, plus plenty more in the building. He knew that the Legion was losing, and that all of them were would die eventually. But he wasn't going to let the Black Knight live. He aimed his pistol at the display case, and fired.

_Outside of the Legion's Base_

"Look at 'em run Beau," Jacks called out. It was true, almost all of the Legionnaires had run back towards the base. Scarlet, Grimm, Beauty, and Jacks were watching all of them run.

"We've got them right where we want them," Beauty said. Kanji, Upstart, RWBY, JNPR, and Sun all ran up to their position.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Asked Scarlet. "I mean, how do you think he's taking on the leader."

"Don't know," Grimm replied. "But we should get inside to help him."

"You're right," Beauty said. "Let's get us organized and-" A loud explosion from inside the building cut them off. They all raised up aura shields to defend themselves from debris.

_Legion's Base: Leader's room moments before the explosion_

The Black Knight raised his hand to try and stop the shot from happening, but he was just a second too late. He saw the energy rushing at him, but he raised up a dark energy field and shielded himself from the debris. He was concentrating as hard as he could to keep it up, he was even draining all of the energy from his own crystals. But his shield was starting to crack. He was running low on energy, and he couldn't keep up his shield much longer. He saw the images of Beauty, Jacks, Scarlet, and Blake in his mind, as he squeezed his eyes shut. The shield broke, and the energy rushed to where he was.

_Outside of the Legion's Base_

The blast finally stopped, having run out of the crystals to do so, and everyone lowered their shields. Beauty looked around frantically.

"Oh no," she whispered. She turned to face all of the people left for them to fight with. "FIND THE BLACK KNIGHT!" She yelled out. Everyone nodded and started to search through the debris. They all were digging frantically, even Kanji and the New Industry. None of the Legionnaire's had survived the blast. Blake was searching through the rubble, when she felt her hand hit something solid. She lifted something out of the rubble, and sunk to her knees. In her hands, was the Black Knight's helmet. She called everyone over, and started to cry. Beauty, Scarlet, and Jacks quickly joined her. All of the knights allowed themselves a tear out of respect, and feeling for him. Kanji and his mercs, and the New Industry all stood in silence, out of more respect. Yang bent down to her girlfriend to comfort her, but tears were in her eyes as well. They had only just begun to accept him, and now he was gone.

"Beauty," said a soft voice from behind her. Beauty turned to see Grimm staring at her. "We should get the rest of our dead together." Beauty wiped her eyes, and nodded.

"Can you give the orders?" She asked in small voice. "I can't do it right now." Grimm nodded and relayed the orders. Blake was digging through what remained of the rubble, trying to find his body, but to no result.

"Blake," Yang whispered. "It's a miracle that his helmet made it. The rest of him probably isn't there."

"No," Blake replied. "He has to be here. He's strong. He had to make it."

"Blake. He didn't make it." Blake finally fell to the ground, the exhaustion and her emotions taking over her.

"I thought you wouldn't leave me James. I just never thought you would. I'm so sorry." Blake just lay on the ground, her brothers helmet in her hands.

**End: Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	31. Chapter 31

The Order Ch. 31

**Sorry that I haven't written a chapter in a few days. I've been writing another story and I just didn't get around to this. Anyway, here we go.**

It was a somber walk back to the Knight's Castle. They had all sent the dead back to the Knight's Castle using the vial's of dust they had on them. Several spots were now missing in the walk, but none were more noticeable then the one in the front. Beauty was walking at the head of the group, her head hanging. Jacks, Grimm, Scarlet, Upstart, Kanji, teams RWBY and JNPR, were also walking along the front with their heads hanging as well. Kanji and Upstart didn't know the Black Knight very well, but they both respected him. For Scarlet, Jacks, and Beauty were all devastated by the loss of their leader and close friend. But the one that his loss was most noticeable on, was Blake. She kept looking up at where Beauty was standing, hoping that her brother would be there, but every time her heart just hurt a little bit more. She kept looking in her hands at his helmet. Yang noticed the amount that she was looking at his helmet, and she put her arm around her.

"Come on Blake," Yang said. "You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I can't believe he's gone," Blake said. "I just thought of him as invincible, and I never thought of how I'd deal with him if he left us." Yang brought her girlfriend close, and gave her a hug. Blake felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see Beauty standing there.

"Hey Blake," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I need his helmet." Blake nodded, and handed it over. The rest of the journey was nothing but silence.

_The Knight's Castle_

Beauty entered the throne room, and walked up to her throne. 'Be strong,' she thought. 'He lost someone close to him and became King. Now you have to do the same.' She calmly sat down, and looked at the people around her. Teams RWBY and JNPR, Scarlet and Jacks, Kanji, Upstart, and Sun. Beauty cleared her throat, and got ready.

"We'll hold a memorial service for the dead later on today," she said. "I understand that you two," Beauty pointed to Kanji and Upstart, "will want to bury your dead in at your homes, but you can partake in the service and we'll honor them. We'll have a large plaque with the names of the deceased on it, and our dead will be buried around it." Kanji stood forward.

"I knew some of the knights who died," he said. "I'll attend the service."

"I'm staying too," Upstart said. "It'd be wrong if I didn't honor those that have passed." Beauty nodded, and looked at Scarlet.

"I would name you my second hand," she started. "But as a specialist you can't receive that title. You'll be my main specialist, and a direct consultant."

"Same as with him," Scarlet said, refusing to say his name.

"Instead, I was thinking of Grimm as my second hand."

"Grimm?" Jacks asked. "Why him? I mean, I like the guy, but still..."

"Grimm's our 7th ranked specialist and our 7th ranked fighter. He's the best overall option." Jacks nodded and went to go get Grimm. "Not yet, Jacks. I need to go see Smiths right now, and I want Blake to come with me." Blake looked at Beauty, her eyes puffy.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it also concerns James' passing." Blake slowly nodded, and followed Beauty.

"Your new Queen is holding up remarkably well," Kanji remarked.

"I don't know if she'll be able to keep it up," Jacks said.

_Knight's Castle: Forges_

"Ah there you are," Smiths said as he saw Beauty and Blake walking down. "I see you brought Ms. Belladonna with you. Well, I think I know why. First off, the plaque is almost done. It was an easy build, and we're just working on the engravings. The list is complete?"

"Yes," Beauty replied.

"On to the next part." Smiths pulled down a lever, and entered a spiral staircase.

"Jess," Blake said. "What is this?" Beauty just walked down the staircase, and Blake decided to follow. She reached the bottom, and was surprised at the sheer amount of armor in the area. "What is this place?"

"The Hall of Kings," Beauty replied. "When a King dies, or comes out of power, their armor is left down here along with an inscription of how they died. They're putting in your brothers." Blake nodded slightly. Smiths entered a door for a brief period of time, and then he returned with a black suit of armor.

"Since all you could recover was the helmet," Smiths said. "We had to find a backup." He quickly uninstalled the helmet from the rest of the armor, and he looked over to the two girls. "Well?" Beauty stepped forward, and put the helmet on the rest of the armor. Smiths installed it, and then propped it up into an empty display case. He quickly put a couple of bolts into some areas, and then he backed up and closed the display case. He stepped back, and looked at it all. Blake walked very slowly to the plaque.

_The Black Knight: James Belladonna. A faunus king that brought down three of our enemies. Knight: 21 years. King's Hand: 6 Years. King: 6 Months._

Blake ran her hand across it, and just lowered her head.

"I miss you James," she sobbed slightly. Beauty looked over at Smiths, and waved her hand. Smiths quickly walked up the staircase and left them there.

"Blake," Beauty began. "I'm sorry that he's gone, and I'm sad too. But there's one thing that he always told me."

"What was that?" Blake asked through the sobs.

"'The best way to honor the dead is to acknowledge those who care about you in the world of the living.' Blake, you and I didn't see eye to eye for a while, and I never understood why he excepted an outsider, but you and I." Beauty paused for a moment, and then changed out of her armor. She lowered the hood of her cloak, and looked Blake in her eyes, the brilliant amber colliding with the deep red. "We were going to be family." Blake looked at her surprised.

"He proposed?" She asked.

"No. But Smiths told me when we got back that he had commissioned a ring to be made. A black rose, a marriage of our two staples." Beauty smiled sadly, and a tear shed from her eye. "I have to be strong for them, for the Order, since I'm Queen. But I want you to know that I feel what you feel, and I want him back just as badly as you." Blake nodded, and stood up.

"We should get back," she replied. Beauty nodded, and gave Blake a big hug.

"I hope you'll still visit Blake."

"I will." They walked up the stairs and rejoined everyone else.

_Outside of the Knight's Castle: Memorial_

A large black plaque was stationed in the middle of the grounds. Many freshly dug graves sat in front of the plaque, and Beauty was standing in front of it. A lot of people on the plaque were lower rated fighters like Tricks and Posture, but there were a few oddities, such as String and the Black Knight. There was a section dedicated to Kanji's Mercs, and the New Industry fighters that had lost their lives for this fight.

"This memorial will remain here," Beauty said. "To remind us of what we're fighting for. The legacy that we have been tasked with upholding. We have all lost friends, and some of us family in this conflict, which dates back to before any of us could claim a name as a knight. But I want it to be remembered that I'm not the Queen that this conflict ended with, the Black Knight, our former King, is the one who led us in this fight. You are all dismissed to grieve, or do whatever it is you have to do right now." The knights, New Industry, Kanji's Mercs, Sun, and the two teams all left to go elsewhere. All of the non-knights entered the throne room, and waited. Upstart opened up his own dust gate, and Scarlet opened one up for Sun and Kanji's mercs. Weiss opened up one for the two teams, but Blake just looked at the throne for a while.

"Blake?" Yang called out. "Are you coming?" Blake remembered what Beauty had told her, and nodded. She entered the gate, and went home. Beauty watched them leave, and she quickly left as well. She went straight into the Queen's Room, and looked on the bed. In the center of it, was a black rose ring, that was surrounded by actual roses. Beauty saw this display, and just lay down in her bed and cried.

**End: Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	32. Chapter 32

The Order Ch. 32

Beauty finally emerged from her room, her helmet concealing her eyes. She had taken the ring, and put it on her finger. No one would see it, and that was fine with her. She entered the throne room, and sat on the throne. She looked to her right and saw Jacks standing there, and to her left was Grimm. Scarlet was standing in the shadows, unsure of what to do. Beauty looked at them, and sighed. 'Think Jess,' she thought. 'What did he do?'

"I think we need to discuss my initiation," Beauty finally said. "I think that it's something that we're going to have to face eventually."

"I'm with you Queen," Grimm said. "I hate to act like he was never king, but we need to make you being ruler official." The other two nodded and walked up to the planning table.

"I think we should have it as soon as possible," she said. "Next week I think is when we'll be able to do it. I think we should invite Kanji and Upstart, along with team RWBY." The others looked at her in surprise. Jacks tilted his head slightly, and Beauty waved her hand. "So we'll have to handle invitations. Scarlet, you should go to Upstart. Grimm, you'll handle Kanji. Jacks, you'll take team RWBY." They all nodded at their assignments. "Get to work. I'll..." Beauty trailed off. She really had no idea what she should do at this point. The others nodded, understanding her confusion. They all put on formal wear, and left to go attend to their assignments, while Beauty sat in the throne. She took off her glove, and twisted around her ring. "I wish you were here. You'd know what to do James."

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Blake was sitting in the dorm, alone. She had already put away her book, her mind too scattered to read. Why did it have to be today that they had classes? Why did it have to be today that she had no classes all day while her team was off having distractions. Blake's eyes were pure red, and her hand rested on the necklace that her brother had given her. She heard a faint knock on the door, and she stood to open it. She was surprised at who was standing there.

"Hey there kitty," Jacks said. "Mind if I come in?" Blake nodded. He walked into the dorm, and sat down on Weiss' bunk.

"Why are you here?" Blake asked bluntly. She didn't feel like just chatting.

"I'm here for two reasons, one of them is business. What do you want first kitty?"

"Business."

"Beau is inviting you to her initiation as Queen. She seems to really want you there."

"I'll go."

"The other thing is to make sure you're okay."

"What do you care?"

"I shouldn't care right? I'm crazy, I'm off the radar, I'm the one that is lost. But I do care. I care because James was my friend too, and as his sister I felt protective."

"Why?"

"Because I knew him when he still held hope for his parents returning. I'm not much older then he was, but I felt like it was my duty to shield him from the outside world. I'm already broken by it, so let's save him. I feel like I succeeded in that, but I failed in keeping him more harmless." He let out a laugh. "Well I guess harmless was never in the cards for him anyway. But then I found out about you, and you seemed innocent. I decided to help him protect you, as much as I could. Now that he's gone, I'm all that's left."

"You know he was going to propose to her."

"I do. He had me set up the arrangement before we left. I'm pretty sure that she found it, since I never put it away. I hate to do that to her, but I didn't have time to deconstruct it. Like everyone else, I thought he would make it. I think that's why she wants you there. You're her connection to him."

"I'll go. I'm sure that Yang will too. If Yang goes, Ruby goes, if Ruby goes, Weiss goes." Jacks nodded, and stood up.

"I'll see you around kitty." He walked out the door, and wiped a small tear from his eye. "Even the crazy guy is feeling for you James." He left to get back to the castle, leaving Blake alone to mess with her necklace.

**End: Sorry about the length, but this is a setup chapter. Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
